<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark || d.m. by a26malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608495">Dark || d.m.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a26malfoy/pseuds/a26malfoy'>a26malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Epic, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, NSFW, Relationship(s), Sad, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, ron weasley - Freeform, toxic, toxic draco malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a26malfoy/pseuds/a26malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1995 - Viola Kingsley's fifth year at Hogwarts. One of the Gryffindor golden girls who would do almost anything and everything for her friends. The ministry has begun to take over Hogwarts through Professor Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As students rebel against the school in more ways than one, she finds herself troubled with the new fascination that Draco Malfoy has taken to her, unknowing that every emotion he seems to prevail to her is just one lie after another. What happens when those lies turn to truth just before everything becomes dark?<br/>_</p><p>"And I want her to share that misery."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy - Villains, Harry Potter Fic, draco malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diary,</p><p>       It has been yet another sleepless night at home and all I can think of is her. I lie here thinking about the lies and how much I regret it all. I lie here thinking about how those lies turned to truth just as it all began to go wrong.</p><p>       I don't blame her for hating me. I would hate me too. I don't blame her for never writing back even though I've written every week this summer. I wouldn't write back either if the roles were reversed.</p><p>       Blaise keeps asking me why I keep trying, he doesn't seem to get that in all the lies and fabrications, I fell for her. She took my hand and began to lead me out of the darkness that is this world and just as we were about to exit the dark, it surrounded us fully and swallowed every last shred of happiness I had left. I keep trying because I have to have hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll agree to meet with me. That maybe she'll write back to me and even if her words are harsh or short, at least I could read her handwriting once more and know that she has read those letters.</p><p>       Theo is the only person who seems to understand why I have to keep trying with her, in fact, he's one of the only ones who is keeping hope with me. He wrote to me after our father's were sent away to Azkaban, asking if he could stay at the manor until school. Of course I said yes, I didn't want to subject him to staying alone at his own house when he can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. I didn't expect any favors from him, but he insisted he would write to her for me and ask her to meet. The letter was sent only yesterday and neither of us have a clue if she'll write back. God, I hope she does.</p><p>       The only thing I can bring myself to read from her previous letters is the one she wrote after we laid in the field of flowers, something I would have never done with anyone. The words played in my mind on a constant loop, "if you send for me, I'll come. If you call for me, I'll run. I'll run to you, I'll come to you, always." I know now as I looked at the dried blue hydrangea placed on the letter that those words probably weren't true anymore. Even after I sent her letters and a blue hydrangea attached to each as they symbolize apology, her silence...that deafening silence proved we might be lost.</p><p>       All I hope for is that under all the stubbornness that is Viola Rose Kingsley, she'll set aside some of it to write back. Even if it's merely a sentence, I don't care, just something. I've never been one to go look up at the stars in the night sky and whisper wishes to them asking for them to implore her to write to me, but the entire summer that's all I can seem to do. I'm just a soul who's intentions are good, I just want her to see that.</p><p>       Maybe the stars will implore her to write back. She listens to them greatly, allowing the universe to make their choices and she follows. All I can ask is that the universe works in our favor. I can see our story written in it, and this is not how it should end.</p><p>D. L. M.</p><p>~ • ~ • ~</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       She wrote back. It was short and brief, but she wrote. She wrote with that beautiful writing of hers, so neat and precise, and agreed to meet when we're back at Hogwarts.</p><p>       It makes me think that deep down, she knows this isn't the end for us either. The darkness is letting in some light, after all this time.</p><p>D. L. M.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry, what happened to not causing trouble this year?" Viola Kingsley listened to Hermione scold him on the Hogwarts Express. "We're not even back at school yet and you've already used magic outside of school, got expelled, and had a court hearing at the Ministry." She couldn't help but want to snicker at Hermione's disapproval of the events occurring throughout the summer, causing Hermione's head to snap towards Viola.</p><p>       "Hermione, I've told you this a hundred times — there were dementors attacking us, I had no choice." Harry sighed deeply, rolling his eyes while Hermione continued to shake her head, her arms crossed.</p><p>       "Lighten up, Hermione. He'll never stop getting himself into trouble. He's been good at it since he was a baby." Viola said as she nudged her. Viola watched Hermione's disapproving expression mix into a slight smile while Harry scoffed at the girls.</p><p>       "You two are terrible." Harry shook his head, it made Viola laugh, but quickly stopp as some fellow Gryffindors stared into their compartment, glaring eyes were pointed at Harry.</p><p>       "Seamus is really laying it on thick with the glares." Ron said as we all stared back at the other Gryffindors.</p><p>       "Why are even staring so much? Is this still about Cedric?" Viola asked them. She hated being the one to bring up memories of the end of fourth year, but ever since Cedric's death the four of them were constantly stared at, especially Harry.</p><p>       "I think it has more to do with You-Know-Who returning." Hermione spoke slowly, careful not to say words that would anger Harry. "Since Harry was the only person to see him, the Daily Prophet has been running article after article that he's just the boy who lies." She said as she reached to the luggage rack to hand Viola a copy of the paper.</p><p>       It was all right there: Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lies? plastered on the front page in huge letters. The entire article discussed how it was a lie to scare people and that Professor Dumbledore was also behind the lies. It was pure rubbish what Rita Skeeter was writing.</p><p>       "Fucking Skeeter, if I ever see that beetle again, I'll squash her." Viola spoke angrily at the words that insulted her friend. She heard Neville let out a laugh at the comment, making her smile a bit. "Neville, what is that plant?" Viola asked him as he'd been holding it nearly the entire time as it squirmed in the pot.</p><p>       "It's called Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Neville told her, his voice slightly excited that somebody asked him about his plants. Viola knew he loved herbology and frankly, she enjoyed the class as well, so she didn't mind discussing it with him. Our other friends, specifically Ron, were not as thrilled with the subject.</p><p>       "I have no clue what kind of plant that is." Viola giggled as she watched it continue to move in the pot.</p><p>       "I got it as a gift over the summer. When it matures more, it'll actually make sounds." Neville said while Ron looked at the plant disgusted.</p><p>       "It's bloody weird looking." Ron said as he got closer to study it.</p><p>       "You just don't have an appreciation for anything, Ronald." Hermione said, embarking she and Ron into a small argument that Viola paid no attention to. She was more distracted by other students walking past the train compartment. It seemed as if all students in their year wanted to walk by to gawk, laugh, and glare at Harry.</p><p>       This time it was a familiar group of Slytherin students that walked by us. Pansy Parkinson had her arms crossed as she shouted, "look, it's the boy who lies!"</p><p>       The comment caused Crabbe and Goyle to join in on her laughter; the two stupid brutes did anything to fit in. Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy stood next to her, sneering at her comment while they spoke words Viola tried not to pay attention to, but it was making them laugh.</p><p>       "Could they be anymore annoying?" Viola breathed out as she glared back. "How much trouble would I get in if I jinxed them all?" She asked, it made Hermione's head snap towards her, disapproval sprung across her face. Draco Malfoy took it as his opportunity to open the compartment door and lean in towards them all.</p><p>"I'd be careful with what you say, Kingsley." Draco threatened in a low voice. "See, I've been made prefect this year, which means I have the power to hand out punishments. I'll be more than glad to start with a filthy little half-blood like yourself." He snapped at Viola with his threats. </p><p>"As much as I appreciate your efforts to scare me, Malfoy, I was also made prefect this year." She said giving him a smile as the smile on his own face dropped. Anger crept into his eyes as he breathed in.</p><p>"What a colossal mistake making you a fucking prefect." He rolled his eyes before slamming the compartment door.</p><p>       "Christ, between Harry getting in trouble with the Ministry and you wanting to pick fights with Malfoy, it'll be a miracle if you two aren't expelled by the end of the bloody year!" Hermione hissed at her friends while the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Viola rolled her eyes at Hermione now while she grabbed the robes off the luggage rack, sliding them on as Harry opened the compartment door to let them all off the train with the rest of the students. They watched as he nearly ran right into Cho Chang, making Hermione and Viola snicker a bit as Harry had quite the crush on her.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't see you there." Cho said nervously. Viola watched as Harry's face turned red, his words getting trapped in his throat before he muttered out some words.</p><p>"It's fine, um, see you around." He spoke relatively too fast and walked in the opposite direction of her.</p><p>"See you around? Really Harry?" Ron laughed at him, as if Ron was any better at flirting.</p><p>"What else am I supposed to say?" Harry asked defensively while they watched carriages full of students pull away. There were two carriages left: one with the group of Slytherins and one with a girl Viola knew as Luna Lovegood. She would rather walk a hundred miles than take a carriage with the Slytherins, so they walked to the carriage with a single girl in it, Harry was getting distracted by something.</p><p>"Harry, come on." Ron said as they all began piling on, Viola sat next to Luna, greeting her while she read The Quibbler upside down. Interesting girl.</p><p>"What are these things?" Harry asked as he looked at something. Viola had no clue what he was looking at and given the rest of her friend's reactions, they couldn't see anything either.</p><p>"Don't worry, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Luna told Harry as she looked up from her magazine. Hermione and Viola could tell by Harry's face that he didn't find this information comforting.</p><p>"What can you see? The carriages are pulling themselves." Hermione questioned. Luna and Harry both shook their heads as the carriages began to move towards the castle.</p><p>"They're called Thestrals." Luna's high pitched voice spoke to answer the question. "Only those who've watched someone die can see them." She answered it without letting her tone falter from cheery, which only made the comment darker. No one spoke for the rest of the carriage ride to the castle and Viola was the only one who gave Luna a proper goodbye.</p><p>       "She's...interesting." Harry told her as they walked to Gryffindor table. The first thing she noticed as they walked towards an open spot at the table was that there was a new member of staff at the professor's table. She wore all pink, it was ghastly and she looked a bit nauseating.</p><p>       "Luna is nice." Viola told him. "Who do you suppose that is?" She asked as she nodded her head toward the woman in pink who seemed to lock eyes with Harry, a half smile appeared on her face and she tilted her head. Viola decided in that moment she was most likely someone they'd all hate.</p><p>       "She was at my Ministry hearing." Harry told Viola as they sat down. "Her name is Umbridge, I don't know her first name." He continued to speak right before Dumbledore walked to his owl podium. He gave a short welcoming speech just before the new first years were to be sorted into their houses. It seemed like a majority went to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff this year. She noticed that Gryffindor only gained four new students and Slytherin gained five.</p><p>       Everyone watched Dumbledore begin his usual speech to tell the school of anything new this year, to which he said Hagrid's position as the professor of Care of Magical Creatures was to be taken by someone else, this made the Gryffindors greatly concerned as they didn't know where their half-giant friend was. Then, the introduction they awaited for, he introduced us to Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.</p><p>       They watched as the short woman dressed in all pink stood from her seat at the professor's table, clearing her throat in a high pitched way to get Dumbledore's attention. He turned to her while she walked around the table, facing the students and began speaking to them all. It was the most ungodly boring speech Viola had ever heard in her five years at Hogwarts. She didn't pay attention to much of what Umbridge spoke, but from what she didn't drone out, it was clear that the Ministry was beginning to interfere at Hogwarts. Viola seemed to be just as displeased as the rest of the students, but after Umbridge's speech, it was obvious that everyone in Gryffindor was back to whispering about Harry.</p><p>       "Why don't we just go to the common room?" Ron suggested as the Welcoming Feast grew increasingly awkward while more eyes stared at the group, it seemed to be coming from Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas the most. None of them hesitated to get up from their seats and leave, departing from the Great Hall to Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>       "We're going to unpack and then we'll meet in your dormitory? Wizards chess tonight?" Ginny piped up as the Gryffindors entered the crimson and gold common room. Both Ron and Harry nodded their heads as they walked up one side of the staircase while Viola followed Hermione and Ginny to their dormitory.</p><p>       "What do you suppose Umbridge's teaching style will be like?" Viola asked as she popped open her trunk, taking clothes from it to hang in the closet next to her bed. Hermione sighed deeply, she had a bad feeling, that was obvious.</p><p>       "If the Ministry is getting involved with Hogwarts, it isn't good. We'll find out tomorrow." She shrugged as she unpacked her own trunk.</p><p>       "My dad works at the Ministry, I don't get why he didn't say anything about them having Dumbledore hire someone from there." Ginny said.</p><p>       "My dad works there too and he didn't tell me anything as well." Viola told her as she shut the empty trunk, placing it at the end of her bed. "Maybe it won't be as bad as we think. Besides, we have other things to worry about. It seems like quite a few students are going to give Harry shit this year." She told them as Ginny grabbed the wizard's chess set to bring to the boys dormitory.</p><p>      Harry and Ron were accompanied by Neville in the dormitory, their trunks unpacked and all three boys were laughing with another wizard's chess board already set up. The Gryffindors had two games going at once, each winner facing new opponents each time. Their time in the dormitory was going rather smoothly until they heard the commotion of other Gryffindors arriving into the common room, coming up the stairs to their dormitories to unpack.</p><p>       Viola and the other girls watched as Seamus and Dean came in the room, only glancing at them all crowded around Harry and Ron's beds while they silently unpacked their trunks. Viola swore you could cut the tension with a knife, it was raging in the room and only got worse when Seamus began speaking.</p><p>       "You know, me mum almost didn't let me come back this year." Seamus told Dean. "She reads the Daily Prophet like crazy, kept saying how suspicious...they are." He continued with a glance at Harry.</p><p>       "Just ignore him, Harry." Hermione muttered quietly as she knocked over a piece on the board against Ginny.</p><p>       "Say, Harry," Seamus was clearly attempting to pick a fight tonight, "what did happen that night when, you know...with Diggory and all?" He asked. Viola could see the smirk on his face, Dean chuckling silently next to him.</p><p>      "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, you'll get all the information from there." Harry responded bitterly. Even if the comment wasn't that serious, Seamus lost his mind. He began shouting about how he didn't want to share a dormitory with Harry anymore and Ron glanced at Viola; both of them wondering which of them would take care of it as they were both prefects. Viola decided she would since Ron had to share a dormitory with Seamus.</p><p>       "Calm the fuck down!" Viola shouted at him. "Keep it up and I'll give you bloody detention every weekend for a month. I don't want to hear anymore talk of You-Know-Who or Diggory tonight." She snapped at him to make him shut up. Seamus was about to respond to her when Neville piped up.</p><p>       "You know, my gran always said that You-Know-Who would return one day. We believe it, if Dumbledore says he's back, he has to be back. Dumbledore knows everything!" Neville gave Harry a soft smile to let him know that at least he believed him.</p><p>       "I think we should all go to bed." Hermione said slowly as Seamus looked infuriated. Ginny and Viola both nodded their heads in agreement, packing up the wizard's chess game so they could leave.</p><p>       "I'm serious, Seamus, if I hear one more word about this shit you'll be polishing trophies with Filch." Viola threatened in Harry's defense before leaving. She was tired of hearing so many bad things about him within their first night back, especially after knowing that Hogwarts was Harry's happy place, his safe place, away from his aunt and uncle.</p><p>       Upon entering her own dormitory with the girls, they all sighed deeply once the door was shut. They got ready for bed in the small bathroom tucked in the corner of the dormitory and then got in their respective beds, turning off the lights.</p><p>       "It's going to be a long year, isn't it?" Ginny asked her friends quietly. Viola knew they were all staring at the ceiling, dreading the thoughts of working with Umbridge, dreading the constant bad mouthing towards Harry.</p><p>       "Yes." Hermione and Viola both spoke at the same time.</p><p>       "Maybe we should implore the twins to pull more pranks this year. Ron and I could easily get them out of trouble." Viola mentioned making Hermione and Ginny laugh a bit.</p><p>       "With the new creations they're making, they'll blow up the bloody school." Ginny told them. "Mum's had a fit. If they get in any ounce of trouble, they'll be lucky if she lets them come home." The words made Hermione and Viola laugh. Of course the twins were going to cause even more trouble this year.</p><p>       "We'll see tomorrow if being so cynical is necessary." Viola sighed as she rolled over, closing her eyes and falling asleep.</p><p>       Even with the trouble that this year could bring, Viola still was glad to be back at Hogwarts where she knew she belonged. Being with her friends would hopefully prove to lessen the torture that was Dolores Umbridge this year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was spent by Ron scolding his brothers for advertising their new practical joke experiments on the Gryffindor announcement board before asking the prefects or Head Boy and Girl. Viola personally didn't care if they advertised it, she was almost always amused by Fred and George Weasley, so she didn't see the issues that Ron had with it. </p><p>       At breakfast, Hermione spent her time attempting to figure out who else was and wasn't on Harry's side. One Gryffindor that surprised them all was Lavender Brown. Though Viola didn't particularly like Lavender, she thought for sure she'd believe Harry. According to Hermione, who was rightfully pissed off, Lavender was telling everyone that he's lying about the Dark Lord's reappearance. </p><p>       Viola attempted to spend the morning preoccupying her mind on something other than the Harry Potter and You-Know-Who drama, which was quite easy to do if she spent my time with the twins. Both were eager to show her all of their products that they'd created over the summer and about their joke shop. It was a great way to take one's mind off the thoughts that she'd also be taking the O.W.L.s examinations this year. </p><p>       "I don't get why you're stressing so much, Viola." Fred told her as the subject came up again. </p><p>       "You two didn't even study for your O.W.L.s." Viola rolled her eyes at them, disregarding their statements of why she shouldn't be stressed. </p><p>       "That's because we feel our success will lie outside of the academic world." George gave her a sly smile as Fred nodded. </p><p>       "Exactly, we don't need those marks." Fred agreed with his twin. </p><p>       "Besides," both twins spoke at the same time now, "we plan on dropping out at the end of this year anyway." They announced which made Hermione's head snap towards them. </p><p>       "Are you two insane?" She asked them, Viola couldn't help but snicker. </p><p>       "Oh, Hermione," Viola laughed, "come on, we have Potions to go to, you can scold them later." She said winking at the twins to signal she was saving their arses from Hermione's academic views. Ron and Harry began following the two girls towards the potions classroom in the dungeon. Viola could tell Harry wasn't thrilled for potions, which was understandable as Professor Snape didn't seem to like anyone at all. </p><p>       "Why is everyone standing around the board?" Ron asked as they attempted to make their way to the front of the crowd. Viola watched as Draco turned around with Theo, pushing past her as he looked entirely pissed, and that's when she saw it. </p><p>       There was a piece of paper with the each students potions partner. The paper read:</p><p>O.W.L.s Potion's Partner:<br/>1. Ron Weasley &amp; Gregory Goyle<br/>2. Theodore Nott &amp; Harry Potter<br/>3. Hermione Granger &amp; Pansy Parkinson<br/>4. Vincent Crabbe &amp; Lavender Brown<br/>5. Seamus Finnigan &amp; Millicent Bulstrode <br/>6. Dean Thomas &amp; Blaise Zabini<br/>7. Viola Kingsley &amp; Draco Malfoy</p><p>       That's as far as Viola got down the list, stopping as soon as she saw her name next to Draco Malfoy's. The rest of the class seemed to groan as they all went to their respective seats, Ron was dodging the annoying sneers of Goyle, threatening to give him detention if he kept it up. </p><p>       Viola walked over to where Draco Malfoy was sitting, taking the seat next to his and avoided the longing glare that belonged to the grey eyes above her. </p><p>       As she was about to say something snarky, much along the lines for him to keep his eyes off of her, Snape came into the classroom with a stern walk, looking straight ahead until he got to the front of the classroom. </p><p>       "Today we will be brewing the Babbling Beverage, if taken, it will cause the drinker to have uncontrollable speaking of pure nonsense." Snape began speaking in his monotone voice. </p><p>       "I suggest getting along with your seating partners, Mr. Weasley, as you will be brewing two terribly complex potions by the end of term with the person next to you in order to pass your O.W.L.s." Snape said slowly while he called out Ron for arguing with Goyle. More groans echoed throughout the classroom, it was clear all students were paired with people they didn't like. </p><p>       "The instructions for the potion are on the board. You have one hour." Snape said before turning away from them all, sitting at his own desk while students began grabbing ingredients. Each time Viola attempted to grab an ingredient, Draco got to it before her. </p><p>       "I believe Snape said we're to be brewing this with our partners." Viola pointed out. "Are you going to let me do any of the work?" She asked him. Draco set the Aconite ingredient in front of her with a sigh. </p><p>       "Don't fuck it up." Draco mumbled as Viola grabbed the ingredient, reading Snape's instructions carefully and putting in the exact amount he specified. </p><p>       "Don't be daft, Draco." She sighed. "Not that you would know nor care, I'm quite good at potions." Viola muttered back to him as she stirred the potion four times counter-clockwise like the instructions said. </p><p>       "You better be bloody good. I plan on getting onto Advanced Potions for sixth year and I'm not about to let a half-blood like yourself ruin that for me." He spat the words harshly as he measured the right amount of Dittany to pour into the potion. "It's Malfoy to you, Kingsley." He told her. </p><p>       "Lucky for you, I plan on getting into Advanced Potions as well." Viola said as she quickly put her hand on his wrist to get him to stop stirring the potion. "If you'd focus on something other than insulting me, you'd see that you almost stirred our potion one too many times." She said as he looked down at her. "Bet you're glad I pay attention, Malfoy." Viola purposely emphasized his name just to show she was paying attention to that. The look on his face screamed he wanted to spew insults again, but his mouth remained closed. </p><p>       Draco's eyes stayed locked with hers as Snape walked up behind the pair, looking at their potion and for a second, Viola thought they had messed it up as he sighed deeply. </p><p>       "It seems you two are the only ones who can...actually work together." He spoke slowly to them. Draco looked away from her. "Five points to Slytherin and five points to Gryffindor for being the only partners to brew it correctly." Snape said before quickly walking away. </p><p>       He didn't speak as he helped her clean up their potion, part of Viola wondering what was running through his head as she knew it must have been killing him that she stopped him from ruining their potion. She didn't dare ask nor speak, it was comfort enough for her to know she got under his skin by merely existing. </p><p>       That was the thing, she enjoyed getting under his skin. If it made Draco Malfoy angry, it most likely made Viola happy from the simple and mere torture that he put her friends and herself through since their first year at Hogwarts. Draco walked out of potions quickly, going over to Theodore Nott while Harry came over to Viola. </p><p>       Draco didn't say a word to his friend as they left, his mind cluttered with rage from the half-blooded Gryffindor he had gotten paired with. He wasn't sure what to be angry over more: that they were stuck with each other or that she had corrected him. </p><p>       "How torturous is it to work with Malfoy?" Harry asked Viola while the two waited for their friends. </p><p>       "It's going to be a long class, that's for sure." Viola sighed. "We did brew the potion right though, thanks to me. I stopped him from stirring it one too many times because he was too busy insulting me." She told Harry as Ron came over looking as if he would rather pitch himself from the Astronomy Tower. </p><p>       "If I have to work with Goyle for the entire school year, I'm going to ask one of you to bloody kill me." Ron said in an exasperated tone.</p><p>       "I think Hermione might have it the worst out of us all." She said as they watched her look far too annoyed with Pansy Parkinson while they cleaned up their cauldron from the mess that was inside. </p><p>       "How is working with Nott, Harry?" Ron asked. </p><p>       "It's not entirely bad, but not good." Harry said. "He's way better at potions than I am, so that sucks for him that I'll probably bring his score down." He and Ron both laughed a bit as Hermione groaned loudly while walking over to the three Gryffindors. </p><p>       "Pansy Parkinson has the tendency to put ingredients in our potion without telling me, so we had nearly double of everything." Hermione grumbled as they all walked out from a terrible first day in potions. "I'm never going to get into Advanced Potions with her as my partner for our O.W.L.s." Viola didn't have the heart to mention to anyone else how she and Draco were able to barely manage a potion together as they walked to the next class: Divination. </p><p>       "How torturous do you suppose this class will be?" Ron mumbled as the four walked into the strange looking classroom, taking their seats at the small round tables, each with a crystal ball on them. </p><p>       "Well, since we can sit anywhere we'd like, it definitely won't be as torturous as Potions." Viola pointed out to him. </p><p>       "I just hope Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't as bad as I feel like it's going to be." Harry said. She knew that was his favorite subject and she felt bad that there was a chance it could be ruined, especially when it was a rather important subject when it came to a career as an Auror. It was also crucial to their education since defensive magic is something they'd probably need soon given that a war was on its way.</p><p>       If Viola was being entirely honest, she tuned out nearly the entire class as Professor Trelawney spoke. Viola loved her as a person, but Divination was not her ideal subject. She much preferred to spend her time in Astronomy, the only class she had without the rest of her friends. </p><p>       By the end of Divination, Viola knew they were assigned dream interpretation homework, but in reality she had no clue what to do for that. She rarely remembered any of her dreams most nights, so how was she to interpret something she can't remember? It was something she didn't look forward to figure out, but frankly would rather figure that out than go to Defense Agains the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. </p><p>       As we got the classroom, Viola noticed Dolores Umbridge was spelled out in cursive on the chalkboard, which only gave her terrible memories of muggle school that her mother insisted on sending her to until she got her Hogwarts letter.</p><p>       That was the issue growing up half-blood for Viola. She was equally submerged in both sides of the worlds: muggle and wizard. Her mum being a muggle and her dad being a wizard, while her mum was of course thrilled with the idea of Viola taking on magical blood, her mother also felt muggle education was important. Viola's father had slightly different views, assuming she didn't need to go, but he didn't argue with her mum. So, Viola went, and Umbridge's fancy writing reminded her of all the teachers she had that she didn't like. </p><p>       The short woman dressed in pink watched as all the students sat down, their wands placed on the desks and most of their eyes faltered to the large stack of books on the table next to the new professor. Viola sat next to Hermione, Ron sitting next to Harry and all four of the Gryffindors glanced at each other, hoping for the best it seemed. </p><p>       "Wands away, you won't be needing them." Umbridge's high voice spoke as she gave them all a smirk. Hermione and Viola glanced at each other confused. </p><p>       "No wands? But how will we practice magic?" Hermione spoke up. Umbridge didn't look too pleased. </p><p>       "There will be no need for wand waving in my class. We will be reading a Ministry-approved book on a carefully structured, theory-centered course of defensive magic." Umbridge answered unenthusiastically. </p><p>       "She has to be bloody joking." Viola said quietly, but it seemed as if she heard me anyway, Umbridge's eyes meeting Viola's and she looked angry. </p><p>       "Professor, we won't actually be practicing any spells? Just reading them?" Harry spoke up. </p><p>       "I don't see why you'd need to practice defensive spells when there is no threat, Mr. Potter." Umbridge answered him. </p><p>       "Except there is a threat." Harry retorted. Oh no, he's going to get himself in deep trouble. Is all Viola kept thinking as Umbridge's face mixed with anger more. </p><p>       "And what might that threat be exactly?" She asked slowly, playing dumb as if she didn't know the Dark Lord himself was back. </p><p>       "Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry didn't hesitate to throw the answer in her face. Everyone in the classroom went quiet, even the snickers from Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had stopped once they heard Harry say his name. Viola watched as Umbridge's hands clenched tightly, her face stiffened and she walked slowly to Harry. </p><p>       "Detention, Mr. Potter." She said angrily. "I would like to make this very, very clear," she began to spread lies to them all, "you have been told a very dangerous and dark wizard has returned. That is all a lie." Umbridge said. </p><p>       "Except it isn't! I saw him, I fought him! Having us read about spells won't prepare us for the war that's coming!" Harry began shouting at the new professor. Happy first day at Hogwarts, Umbridge. Another thought rang through Viola's head. </p><p>       "Enough!" She yelled at Harry. "My office at 7:30 on Friday night, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Umbridge lowered her voice and gave a high pitched single laugh while tilting her head, turning around and acting like the screaming match that just occurred never happened. She opened a book on her desk and told them all to turn to the same page and began reading the bullshit book that was "Ministry-approved". </p><p>       "We're never going to learn anything with this stupid book." Viola muttered to Hermione quietly. </p><p>       "She's setting us up for failure. Reading magic without practicing it? She's mad." Hermione whispered back. </p><p>       "No speaking." Umbridge spoke up from her desk as she looked at Hermione and Viola. This class was definitely going to be the death of them all. </p><p>       "Professor, forgive me," Viola began to speak, she knew she'd regret it, "but I don't understand how we're learning defensive magic if we can't practice it. I don't mean to criticize the Ministry-approved method, but this isn't teaching us a thing." She said and Hermione shook her head, knowing Viola was about to get detention as well. </p><p>       "Ms. Kingsley is it?" She asked and Viola nodded. "I told Mr. Potter that there is no need for magic use, there is no threat. Were you not listening?" She asked her. </p><p>       "I was listening. I believe there is a threat." Viola argued. </p><p>       "And why would you believe such a silly thing?" Umbridge asked, Viola watched her smirk appear and knew her words were about to knock it off her face. </p><p>       "Because Cedric Diggory didn't just drop dead. He was murdered. I believe my friend when he says You-Know-Who is back." Viola said. She watched Umbridge's face strain with more anger and her mouth open. "I know, detention. I'll be in your office at 7:30 on Friday night." Viola nodded before going back to reading the book. </p><p>       "Getting detention won't solve a thing." Hermione whispered. </p><p>       "We have to do something about her." Viola spoke angrily. She wouldn't let Dolores Umbridge win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each day was nothing but Harry getting mocked and teased in nearly every class as well as his friends in Gryffindor because of their support to him. Viola attempted to distract her time by convincing Hermione not to go through with her devious plans to free house-elves in the kitchens. It was one thing she both agreed strongly on, house-elves lives were not to be lived in total slavery, the girls both believed in their freedom, but Viola knew that Hermione's plan was something they didn't agree on. </p><p>       Hermione and Ron had been in an argument for the past four days since the first class with Umbridge. The night of, he found out about her plan to disguise clothing as trash so the house-elves would pick it up and be freed.</p><p>       Viola attempted to stay out of the argument as Ron was a prefect with her, she didn't want conflict with him, but he and Hermione were in a screaming match until she sent them to bed. </p><p>       Thursday night, tonight, they were again engaged it yet another fight in the common room. Viola was incredibly tired of it and thankful she was able to pull Ron away from it by telling him it was time for night checks. They had to check the corridors near Gryffindor Tower for students out of bed every night, it wasn't terrible, but when Ron was angry with her, she didn't like doing them. </p><p>       "Did you ever think that maybe the house-elves don't want to be freed?" Ron asked Viola as they left the common room. He was angry and she understood why. </p><p>       "I never said I agreed with it, Ron." Viola groaned. "I have told her time and time again that the house-elves don't want hidden clothes placed everywhere. There's a reason only Dobby cleans Gryffindor Tower now and it's because she kept hiding clothes." Viola tried to explain to him. </p><p>       "So, now she just wants to do it in other parts of the castle?" Ron asked her, his temper calmed a bit while they checked the corridors. </p><p>       "Her intentions are pure, I don't entirely disagree with them. I've talked with Dobby myself on this. It's just not worth arguing with her about." Viola told him. She had often gone with Harry to the kitchens to visit Dobby and often saw him in Gryffindor Tower. Since he was among the only free elf in the castle, only he would be able to pick up the clothes Hermione left in the common room. </p><p>       Ron sighed deeply as the two made their way back to Gryffindor tower, nodding his head before saying, "and she thinks you and Harry are going to be the ones getting in the most trouble. Just wait until the elves form an army against her." </p><p>       The comment made Viola laugh as they entered the common room again, Hermione wasn't there which caused her to believe she was in their dormitory. Viola stood next to the chair Harry was sitting in as he was reading the new book Umbridge had given us all. </p><p>       "How rubbish is it?" She asked him. He looked up at her and closed the book, shaking his head with the most disappointed look on his face. </p><p>       "It's like magic for children." Harry said. "We won't learn a damn thing." He shrugged. </p><p>       "I'd say we try and talk with her again, but seeing as she wasn't afraid to give us detention on the first day of classes, it won't do us any good." Viola sighed. "At least we can suffer together." She gave him a smile before saying goodnight and walking up the stairs to the dormitory she shared with Ginny and Hermione. </p><p>       "How angry is Ronald?" Hermione asked Viola as she shut the door. </p><p>       "I calmed him down, don't worry." Viola told her. "At least there hasn't been more trouble coming from Dean and Seamus." She changed the subject to Harry and Ron's roommates. </p><p>       "I don't understand how they think he's lying." Ginny said as they got in their beds. </p><p>       "I get it honestly," Hermione said, "they don't have proof, like actual evidence. They just saw Harry come back holding Cedric's body and him screaming that You-Know-Who is back." She told them. Viola agreed with her on it. </p><p>       "If Dumbledore says he's back, he has to be. Dumbledore knows everything." Ginny said. She agreed with that also. </p><p>       "No matter what there will always be people who won't believe it until they see it, until then, they'll always be in denial." Viola sighed as the girl's turned out their lamps. "Until then, all we can do is show Harry our support. He needs us. If Voldemort is back — since — Voldemort is back, the war will be coming and we can't let it divide us." Viola corrected herself when she said if, because she knew it wasn't a matter of if anymore. She truly believed he had returned. </p><p>       "Don't say his name, Viola." Ginny sighed. </p><p>       "I'm not afraid of the name, Gin." Viola told her. "He can't get to us with Dumbledore around. We're safe from him here." It was the last thing she said before falling asleep. Once again, it was another night of not remembering anything she dreamt and had decided that for Divination, she'd write about that. Trelawney had to accept dream interpretation homework even if she couldn't remember because that was something to interpret, wasn't it? </p><p>       When she woke Friday morning, she was greeted with the profound sense of dread, telling her that today most likely wasn't going to be a great day. Getting ready for classes felt like a slow process, even the girls had picked up on her hesitation for everything, prompting questions to which she kept answering, "I just have a bad feeling. Maybe it's because of detention with Umbridge tonight." </p><p>       Charms and Transfiguration class didn't help with Viola's feelings of dread either. Both Professor Flitwick and McGonagall found it necessary to continuously discuss how important their O.W.L.s are and why they need to study every day. It was clear that their classes were becoming more advanced and that if practice wasn't done every day, one would fall behind. </p><p>       Even in Care of Magical Creatures, a class Viola had come to love because Hagrid was teaching it, was now something she didn't like as much. With Hagrid gone and Professor Grubbly-Plank teaching now, it didn't feel the same. </p><p>       "Where do you suppose Hagrid is?" Harry asked Ron while they listened to their professor introduce us to Bowtruckles. </p><p>       "I dunno." Ron mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders. He was about to speak more when a voice from behind them piped up. </p><p>       "Maybe he's messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift." Draco Malfoy snickered at the four Gryffindors. </p><p>       "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione responded to him, but Draco refused to answer, only rolling his eyes at her and putting his attention back on the Bowtruckles. </p><p>       "Stuff that's too big for him?" Viola asked quietly. </p><p>       "What could be bigger than Hagrid? The man's a giant." Ron said with a slight laugh. </p><p>       "Harry, maybe you could ask Dumbledore." Hermione suggested. Harry shook his head quickly. </p><p>       "No, Dumbledore's been avoiding me since the hearing. I saw him on Wednesday in the corridors in between classes and he acted like he couldn't hear me." Harry told his friends.  </p><p>       "That's strange, I saw him Wednesday night after Astronomy class and he said hello to me." Viola shrugged. </p><p>       "Why are you taking Astronomy? It wasn't required after fourth year." Ron asked Viola as they left Care of Magical Creatures class for the day. </p><p>       "Because I find astronomy fascinating, Ron. We're going to be observing Jupiter's moons soon enough. There's still time if any of you want to join the class." She giggled, knowing that none of them would join. </p><p>       "Another class? No thanks, I feel busy enough." Ron laughed. </p><p>       "Half the time we do your homework for you, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>       "Not true! You just start it or look it over. There's a difference, Hermione." He argued. Harry and Viola watched them both argue and he sighed to her. </p><p>       "Ready to go to detention?" He asked Viola quietly. </p><p>       "No, but we have no choice." Viola groaned. "We'll be back later guys, bring us back food from dinner?" She asked Ron and Hermione, interrupting their argument. Of course she assigned detention during meal times. </p><p>       "Sure thing, see you both later." Hermione nodded. </p><p>       "Good luck." Ron gave a sympathetic look as he and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Viola began walking slowly towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts office to see Umbridge for detention. They arrived exactly at 7:30, knocking on the door and when they heard the soft, "enter," Harry pushed open the door to reveal the walls were now pink and lined with plates hung on the wall with cats meowing. </p><p>       "Merlin's beard..." Viola muttered as she looked around. She met Umbridge's gaze and sat down in one of the desks in front of her own, Harry sitting in the one next to her. </p><p>       "I'm going to have you two write some lines for me." She said as she stood in front of them, her hands were folded together and she watched the two pull out their parchment. "You won't be needing your quills, you'll be using a rather special one of mine." Umbridge said as she stopped them from pulling their quills out. </p><p>       She gave them both gold looking fountain pens and sat back at her desk, looking ever so pleased with herself. </p><p>       "You haven't given us any ink, professor." Harry spoke up. </p><p>       "You won't be needing any ink, just write the lines, 'I must not tell lies,'" She gave Harry a smile. </p><p>       "How many lines?" Viola asked her. </p><p>       "Oh, let's say until the message sinks in." Umbridge told her and Viola nodded her head, beginning to write the words, "I must not tell lies," on the parchment. By the time she got to the fifth line, she could feel her hand beginning to burn. Viola looked down and noticed it was turning red.</p><p>       What the fuck? She thought. </p><p>       Viola looked over at Harry and noticed the same red marks were appearing on his own hand, both of them looking at each other until Umbridge spoke up, "is there a problem?" She asked the pair. </p><p>       "N-No." Viola stuttered and put her head back down to continue writing, the burning persisted and only kept getting worse until there was a bit of blood beginning to drip down the back of her hand. </p><p>        "Alright, let me see your hands." She said after about two hours of writing. The back of Viola's hand stung like there was fire being grazed over it, the wound continued to heal over, but each time she wrote it would reopen. Harry and Viola stood up, showing Umbridge their hands. "Shame, I don't believe the message has sunk in enough. I'll see you both tomorrow evening at the same time." She said. </p><p>       "You're joking!" Harry and Viola blurted out, both sighing as they saw her face mix with anger. </p><p>       "Tomorrow and Sunday night." She said sharply. They both nodded and left her office, both of them rubbing their hands to try and ease the pain. </p><p>       "Viola, I'm so sorry." Harry said slowly as they headed towards the common room. "This is my fault, you were defending me." He said. </p><p>       "No, Harry, no." Viola shook her head. "Don't feel bad at all." She told him. </p><p>       "But I do, Vi. If I just kept my mouth shut this wouldn't have happened. Look at your hand." Harry said as he pointed to her handwriting carved into the back of it. </p><p>       "Harry, this is a situation where we have to stick up for what we believe in. With Voldemort returning and no one preparing for his battles, we're all in danger. I don't mind a bit of trouble to push people into the right direction of believing he's back." Viola said as she put her hand back to her side and grabbed his. "It's alright. We can handle that bitch."</p><p>       "Hermione is going to throw a fucking fit when she sees this." Harry sighed. </p><p>       "I just hope she's willing to help me with homework, I have so much to do." Viola groaned as they entered the common room, both Ron and Hermione were sitting there waiting for them. </p><p>       "There you two are!" Hermione said as she turned her head towards the two. "We were about to go looking for you two! Did she keep you this entire time?" She asked as Harry and Viola sat down on the couch across from them, grabbing the plates of food they had brought back for them. </p><p>       "Oh, she had a bloody field day with us." Viola said as she held up her hand for Hermione and Ron to see. Hermione stood up immediately and grabbed Viola's hand to get a better look. </p><p>       "She's bloody mad!" Ron spoke as he leaned forward to see better. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as well to get a better look. </p><p>       "Why does that say? I must not..." Hermione asked as she tried to read the scratched writing. </p><p>       "I must not tell lies." Harry said as he pulled his hand away. Viola grabbed her books from her bag and began doing homework, listening briefly to the conversation between the friends. </p><p>       "This is barbaric." Hermione said as she crossed her arms. "You have to tell Dumbledore." She tried to convince Harry. Viola listened to their disagreements until she finished the homework. </p><p>       "Viola, don't you think that you two should speak to McGonagall or Dumbledore about this?" Hermione asked her. </p><p>       "Honestly, bloody woman's a menace, you can't let her get away with this." Ron agreed with Hermione. </p><p>       "What can they do? Umbridge is directed by Cornelius Fudge himself, if the Minister of Magic is allowing her teaching and cruel punishments, then he is sure the get rid of Dumbledore or McGonagall if they should disagree." Viola pointed out to them. </p><p>       "If it gets worse, we'll go to one of them." Harry said to please Hermione's worrying. Viola nodded and stood up, announcing she was going to bed. </p><p>       The detention on Saturday and Sunday was exactly the same as Friday night: torturous and painful. Hermione was still entirely convinced we should go to someone, but for some reason Harry kept insisting we shouldn't. Regardless, Viola tried not to think on it too much as detentions with her were over for now, so long as she kept her mouth shut. It would prove to be incredibly difficult, but for her own sake she'd manage. </p><p>       It was Monday, which meant for a fourth day in a row Viola would have to suffer the inevitable glares belonging to Dolores Umbridge as Defense Against the Dark Arts class was today. It didn't help to know that she had Potions first where she would have to spend her time sitting next to Draco Malfoy. </p><p>       Upon arriving to class, he and the other Slytherins already seemed to be there in the same seats as last time. Both Ron and Hermione groaned as they went to their respective partners, Harry didn't seem to mind Theodore Nott being his partner. Viola didn't know the boy, but if Harry wasn't groaning like Ron and Hermione, that must mean he can't be half as bad as Parkinson or Goyle or Malfoy. Viola walked to the desk next to the boy with white hair, setting her bag down and looking to the chalkboard for the potion they'd be brewing. </p><p>Beautification Potion<br/>1. Grind wings of three (3) fairies. Add to cauldron. <br/>2. Stir slowly, then add morning dew. <br/>3. Stir vigorously, then heat cauldron. <br/>4. From a single fresh rose, add seven (7) petals. <br/>5. Chop dried Lady's Mantel and add, then stir. <br/>6. Add lock of unicorn hair, stir vigorously. <br/>7. Add powdered ginger root, then heat cauldron. <br/>8. Wave wand over potion to finish. Call Professor to exam final product. </p><p>       "Beautification potion, seems easy enough. Remember not to stir it one too many times." Viola sighed as she spoke to Draco, not bothering for good mornings or hellos. </p><p>       "Piss off, Kingsley. Maybe if you wouldn't bloody distract me with your nonsense talking I wouldn't have nearly messed it up." Draco sneered back at her as they began the potion. </p><p>       She couldn't help but roll her eyes while Viola said, "my bloody nonsense talking? You were the one insulting me, Malfoy." He didn't seem to care, only shaking his head and Viola read the chalkboard. "Grind the wings of three fairies? No thank you, I'll let you do that one." She said as she shook her head while handing him the small bowl of little wings. Viola didn't want to even think about grinding up fairy wings, it made her feel terrible. Draco took the bowl of wings from her and sighed. </p><p>       "Find the morning dew while I do this, would you? Put yourself to some sort of fucking use." Draco snapped as he began to grind the wings, he looked a bit disgusted by it. Viola walked to the wall of ingredients and grabbed the morning dew, coming back over and adding it to the potion. </p><p>       "Would you like to stir it or should I?" Viola asked him, Draco didn't answer Viola as he took the ladle from her hand, and began to stir. "Next is the rose petals." She said as she reached to grab it, plucking seven petals from it and handing them to Draco. </p><p>       "What did you do to your hand?" Draco asked her as he took the petals. She realized she was handing him the petals with her left hand, the hand that had words carved into it. </p><p>       "On Friday in Care of Magical Creatures you made a comment about Hagrid." Viola changed the subject. "What did you mean by he's off handing bigger things?" She asked. "Also, you just put in eight petals." </p><p>       "Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Draco shrugged. "You must have given me eight." Draco said. </p><p>       "No, I gave you seven." She said sharply. "The mark is from my detentions with Umbridge." Viola answered shortly, not giving detail. </p><p>       "Hagrid is doing exactly what I said he was doing: off handling things that are far too big for him to handle." Draco gave her a sly smirk. "Careful with the bloody fucking knife, I swear to Godric you're going to chop a finger off." Draco snapped as he took it from her. </p><p>       "I can fucking handle it, good Godric." Viola rolled her eyes. "You're seriously not going to tell me anything more about Hagrid?" She asked him. </p><p>       "Does it look like I answer to filthy little half-bloods like yourself? No." Draco told her as he added the Lady's Mantel and began to stir. </p><p>       "There's no reason to be so fucking rude, Malfoy." Viola mumbled. </p><p>       "And there's no reason to be so fucking annoying, but you manage to do that naturally don't you, Kingsley?" Draco snapped back at her while adding the unicorn hair. </p><p>       "Just shut up and add the powdered ginger root." Viola said as she pushed the bowl towards him. Both of them were too busy arguing and insulting each other to realize they had forgotten to heat the cauldron the first time. The second we heated it, it began to bubble like crazy, Viola used the spell to complete it but it still continued to bubble. </p><p>       "What the fuck did you do?" Draco asked her. </p><p>       "What did I do? Seriously? You're the one who took control over nearly the entire thing!" Viola said. She stopped speaking the second Snape's arm reached between them and took the cauldron off the burner. </p><p>       "It seems you two forgot you have to heat the potion twice." Snape spoke lowly. Both Draco and Viola sighed softly. "Maybe if you two would focus on something other than blaming each other, you'd be able to properly brew your potion." He spoke before turning away from their table. </p><p>       "Maybe if he'd just give us the option to choose our partners." Viola mumbled. </p><p>       "Pay more fucking attention to the instructions next time, Kingsley." Draco muttered as she packed up her bag. </p><p>       "Be less of a dick next time, Malfoy." Viola snapped at him before walking over to her friends. She could tell neither of them had a successful class either. </p><p>       "I'm going to go to the owlery before Divination to give Hedwig a letter for Sirius, anyone fancy a walk?" Harry asked them as they left the classroom. </p><p>       "You know what, yes." Viola nodded. "Fresh air sounds so brilliant right now." She agreed. </p><p>       "We'll meet you two in class." Hermione said as she and Ron went in opposite directions. </p><p>       The walk with Harry was peaceful. The air in the Scottish Highlands was warm on this particular September day. It always began to get a bit crisp at this time of year, but the sun was bright and shining on us so heavily. Viola greatly enjoyed walking the castle grounds up to the olwery, and she could tell Harry was particularly glad we went today as we just so happened to bump into the girl she knew he fancied: Cho Chang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola watched as Harry nearly bumped straight into Cho Chang at the top of the owlery, prompting both of them to immediately begin stumbling on words as they tried to get around each other. </p><p>       "H-How are you?" Harry spoke quickly, his cheeks were heating up and Viola watched him hold on tight to the letter that was meant for Sirius. </p><p>       "I'm good." Cho said softly, a nervous giggle came from her lips. "I wanted to tell you that I think you're really brave for standing up to Umbridge." Cho spoke quickly, as if she were keeping Harry from walking away. Viola reached over and took the letter from Harry. </p><p>       "I'm going to go bring this to Hedwig." Viola said giving Harry and Cho a small smile before disappearing into the owlery to give them some time to speak alone. She could hear their words softly, it wasn't loud enough to make out what they were saying, but she didn't pay attention. She walked over to Harry's white snowy owl and stroked her feathers, giving her a bit of attention before she sent her off to Sirius. Viola wondered what was inside the letter. </p><p>       Viola waited for Harry inside the owlery, giving him the time he desired with Cho. Viola gave Hedwig the letter for Sirius and watched her fly off before making her way over to her family owl that was resting happily on his perch. </p><p>       Viola's family owned a grey owl, nearly the same size as Hedwig was. He'd been with them since before she was born. While she appreciated owls, when she came to Hogwarts she decided on getting a cat, instead. Much like Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, hers was also half-Kneazle. An orange cat with a singular white paw, Viola often allowed her to roam the corridors or Gryffindor Tower with Hermione's cat. </p><p>       She chose the name Jupiter to symbolize the orange planet. Viola's dad had picked her for her, he had come home from what she and her mum assumed was work, but truthfully he had been in Diagon Alley purchasing her first necessity for school right after she had gotten her Hogwarts letter.</p><p>       He was so incredibly thrilled by it. Viola's mum was a bit worried about having a magical creature in the house, but their half-Kneazle cat was terribly smart and, for the most part, behaved quite well. </p><p>       Viola had come over to the little grey owl and stroked his feathers, pulling out a letter to her father that she was to send home. </p><p>Dad,<br/>       I hope all is well at home with you and mum. I know I haven't been gone long, but I miss you both already. In truth, the start of school has been quite dreadful. I've gotten detention with Harry because of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge. Perhaps you know her, she works at the Ministry of Magic. </p><p>       Her form of punishment is completely barbaric and cruel. She has a special quill that is spelled to write with the writers own blood, carving whatever they're spelling into the back of their hand. It's quite painful and she forced Harry and I to do it three days in a row. Surely this cannot keep happening. </p><p>       I haven't gone to Professor Dumbledore nor Professor McGonagall. Harry insists we don't and I'm unsure as to why. Perhaps you could shed some light on her and any insight you have on the Ministry. Umbridge refuses to teach us magic. We aren't permitted to use our wands in class. I'm afraid we're all doomed if war comes. Without the knowledge of defensive spells, we're rendered useless and defenseless. </p><p>       Please help in anyway that you can. I miss you, dad. Give mum my love and a hug for me. I hope to hear from you soon. </p><p>Love,<br/>V. Kingsley</p><p>       She tied the letter the grey owl's leg and sent him off just before Harry came into the owlery. His cheeks were red and he looked entirely flustered. </p><p>       "Done talking to Cho already?" Viola smirked at him. </p><p>       "I...erm...I told her we have Divination." Harry stuttered out. "Did you send the letter?" He asked. </p><p>       "Yes, I made sure Hedwig got some attention before I sent her off. She's a very sweet owl, many owls I've met have tried to bite me." She giggled as the began to exit the owlery to go to Divination. </p><p>       "You're more of a cat person anyways." Harry gave her a smile on their way back to the castle. "Have you and Hermione actually seen your cats in the last few days?" He asked. </p><p>       "No, but it isn't unusual. They just roam around. Everyone knows where they belong, besides, at least Jupiter has a collar on." Viola shrugged. "They'll be back soon and then they'll be off again. They're easy to find anyway." She said as they got towards the stairs for the Divination classroom. </p><p>       "What did you do your dream interpretation on by the way?" Harry changed the subject. </p><p>       "I wrote about how I can't remember my dreams. For some reason they escape me every time I wake up. What about you?" She asked him. Viola knew Harry was still having nightmares about Voldemort. They went to the table with Ron and Hermione and sat down, waiting for class to begin. </p><p>       "I had to change my dreams a bit for the interpretation. I can't exactly write about how Voldemort is in nearly all of my dreams." Harry said in a hushed voice. Viola watched Ron grimace at the sound of Voldemort's name. </p><p>       "Since you're not talking to Dumbledore about it, having someone to speak to isn't a bad idea, Harry." Hermione lectured. </p><p>       "Yeah, well I wrote to Sirius, so I am talking to somebody." Harry scolded right back at her. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       Their Monday Defense Against the Dark Arts class was once again entirely torturous. It seemed as if Umbridge was keeping a particularly close eye on Viola and Harry, which she wasn't surprised about. Umbridge seemed rather disappointed when neither of the Gryffindors spoke out of turn. </p><p>       Viola kept to herself more and more as she waited for her father to write back to her, in the mean time, she was getting ahead in this "Ministry-approved" Defensive Spells book and realized it was a load of rubbish. Hermione and Viola both were way ahead, both of them were astounded that Dumbledore was allowing something so childish and immature to be taught to students. </p><p>       The most infuriating part: they weren't even being taught. On class days, Professor Umbridge wasn't even their professor; they were their own professors. She sat at the desk at the front of the room, shoveling pink colored sugar into her tea and sipping away while she stared at the students reading, the same fake smile plastered on her face that looked as if she were saying, "I'm better than you all," or, "I have the power." </p><p>       Viola so badly wanted to walk up and smack the evil smile off her face, to scream at her and tell her to teach them something, but it was no use. It would earn her a one way ticket into detention with Umbridge where she'd cause Viola to carve more words into the back of her hand. It was bad enough the one already there was still prominently displayed, but healing at least. </p><p>       That Friday, Viola was seemingly glad that after two weeks of being back at Hogwarts, it was now time for quidditch practice. She joined the team in her third year, trying out for her father's old position as Chaser. Viola loved quidditch, she had since she was a child and was thrilled to be on the Gryffindor team with Harry as Seeker and the Weasley twins as Beaters. All of her friends on the same team, it made for unbeatable matches, which proved to be more fun when they were up against Slytherin. </p><p>       The only issue that was now obvious was training their new Keeper: Ron Weasley. For some reason, the team seemed to be a fumbling mess. Ron struggled to block the quaffles from entering the hoops and any of the players who threw the quaffle Viola's way were nearly knocking her off the broomstick. It was as if they weren't clicking like they used to. Even Harry was having trouble catching the snitch. </p><p>       It proved to be quite the amusement for Slytherin house. The Slytherin quidditch team sat in the stands and watched the Gryffindors practice, cheering each time something wrong happened and laughing at them. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson looked to be enjoying themselves greatly at their screw ups. After all, it was the first practice. </p><p>       "You're supposed to block the quaffle, Weaselbe! Not make it easier for them to score!" Draco shouted in a mocking tone. Viola watched as Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindors quidditch captain, groaned.</p><p>       "Will someone do something to get them out of the bloody stands?" Angelina shouted at the team. She was getting angry at the screw ups. Viola didn't blame her, she was too. "Harry, have you finally caught the snitch?" She asked as Harry came over next to her. </p><p>       "Yeah, only took me nearly an hour." He huffed while handing it over to her so she could place it in the quidditch chest. </p><p>       "Next time shorten that, the longer the snitch is out, the more time Malfoy has to catch it during our match." Angelina scolded him. "Ron! Come on, block the quaffle!" She shouted to the goal posts. </p><p>       "He couldn't block it even if it were as soft as a cloud! Too bloody scared!" Pansy tantalized now. Viola was so close to whipping the quaffle straight at her head, but she knew it would earn her a ticket into detention. </p><p>       "Shut up, Parkinson, before I throw a bloody bludger at your skull!" George shouted over at her, Viola could tell the twins were getting angry at Slytherin for picking on their brother. Viola watched her roll her eyes, continuing to shout more things and Draco and Crabbe joined in. </p><p>       "Fred, let me see the bat." Viola said as she got closer to them. He didn't hesitate to hand it to her. "Georgie, be a dear and toss the bludger at me, time to give pug-nose a lesson." She snickered as she got ready to hit the ball at the stands. </p><p>       Viola knew it was wrong, and she didn't care. She was incredibly tired of the teasing and mockery, and so when George tossed the bludger at her, Viola hit it as hard as she could right at Slytherin's players. She watched as Pansy dodged it just in time, all of them looking partially terrified and pissed off. </p><p>       "You'll pay for that one, Kingsley!" Draco shouted at her, his face was angry. </p><p>       "Let me guess, Malfoy, your father will hear about this?" Viola mocked his usual line and he grew more pissed, Theo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away with the rest of the team while the twins laughed.</p><p>       "Viola! Are you fucking kidding me? Are you trying to get yourself barred from next week's match?" Angelina yelled at Viola. </p><p>       "I know, I know, I'm sorry, Ange. They definitely deserved it. You wanted them to leave and look, they're gone!" She gave her a small laugh to ease the tension. </p><p>       "You're bloody mad, you two have been terrible influences on her." Angelina shook her head at the twins who continued to laugh next to her. Most of the team were amused by the interaction that just occurred, Hermione was shaking her head in the stands; she definitely didn't approve of Viola trying to hit Slytherin's team. Ron and Harry both looked quite happy though, and with the shit two weeks Harry was having, it was nice to see him finally having a good time. </p><p>       "Alright, everyone just go hit the showers. We will meet again on Monday night." Angelina sighed as she released them from practice. Viola knew that the second she arrived back at the common room, she'd hear it from Hermione how wrong it was to try and hit Pansy, but thankfully Viola had a bit of time in the prefects bathroom until then. The second she got back, she was waiting on the couch for her. </p><p>       "Viola Kingsley, I swear to Godric, you're going to get yourself expelled!" Hermione didn't hesitate to begin scolding Viola. Both Fred and George snickered, causing Hermione to turn to them. "And you two! Tossing the bludger to her so she can aim for their heads? Are you two mental?" Hermione shouted. </p><p>       "Relax, Hermione! They deserved it!" Fred laughed. </p><p>       "Honestly, woman! They're lucky we didn't hex the bludger to chase them." George gave her a smile. </p><p>       "Now they'll know not to keep messing with us. Besides, it was Ron's first quidditch practice! We should be celebrating, not arguing." Viola tried to justify the situation. </p><p>       "And how exactly are we celebrating?" Ginny asked Viola. </p><p>       "Seeing as none of us bothered to sneak alcohol, we'll have to spend the night playing wizard's chess until we can get into Hogsmeade." Viola sighed. </p><p>       "No. You are not buying alcohol from Hogsmeade!" Hermione scolded as Viola disappeared to the dormitory to grab the chess board. She came back down and began speaking again. </p><p>       "I'm not buying! Freddie and Georgie are buying for me, aren't you boys?" Viola asked as she placed her hands on both their shoulders. </p><p>       "Right we are." They both spoke as they gave Hermione the same smirk. She rolled her eyes as Harry silently opened the chess board, both him, Ron, and Ginny trying to stifle their laughter. </p><p>       "All three of you are going to end up expelled." Hermione crossed her arms as she sat down. </p><p>       "Lighten up, Hermione. Parties happen all the time. Once you experience one, all your fears will be gone." Fred told her as he began playing against his sister. Hermione dropped the subject of scolding them for the night, deciding to join in on playing wizards chess. It was a peaceful night among the small group, all of them laughing and relaxing while they played the game and Viola never thought twice on what could possibly be going on in Slytherin house after she increasingly pissed them off. </p><p>       After Viola Kingsley's stunt with the bludger, all of the Slytherins were pissed off. Draco Malfoy swore he was going to hit her with a jinx and knock her off that bloody broomstick if Theo hadn't pulled him out of the stands with the rest of the team. </p><p>       Pansy Parkinson was royally ticked off after the half-blood tried to hit her with the bludger. Draco had to endure the constant repetitive words of Pansy, "that stupid, filthy, bitch! Who does she think she is, trying to hit me with a bludger!" </p><p>       "It's fine if you talk about it, but seriously Pansy, say something other than the same sentence over and over again." Blaise rolled his eyes at her while they all entered the common room. </p><p>       "We should teach them — her — a fucking lesson." Pansy seethed. Draco liked where her plans were headed. </p><p>       "And how the fuck do you suppose we do that?" Theo asked as he rolled his eyes now, sitting on the leather couch while Draco sat in the leather armchair. The Slytherin common room was dark as the sky grew darker, the Black Lake wasn't emitting green into the room any longer and only fire placed around lit the room. </p><p>       "I'm not sure." Pansy mumbled as she crossed her arms, placing herself on the arm of the chair next to Draco. He wanted to push her off the second she brought her hand to his hair. </p><p>       "Don't worry," Draco said, "opportunity will show itself. Besides, I'm her potions partner. I'm sure I can think of something." He said with a slight smirk, Blaise giving him a nod and Pansy giggled. "Get the fuck off me, Parkinson." He muttered as he shoved her hand away. </p><p>       "What kind of opportunity are you hoping for?" Theo asked me, Draco could hear the hesitation in his voice. Of course he was hesitant. </p><p>       "Be patient. I'll think of something." Draco told them all with a nod. He would think of something to get back at Viola Kingsley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Viola,</p><p>       I must say your mother and I are greatly troubled after reading of these cruel punishments given by this new professor. I must ask of you not to anger her any further, I don't want to hear of you getting more hurt. </p><p>       I'm also greatly troubled to hear that you aren't being taught defensive spells. Having young witches and wizards read about spells will not teach a thing unless they're being practiced as well. However, seeing as it's a new "Ministry-approved" curriculum, I'm afraid there is little we can do. </p><p>       I have done some research for you and found the real reason Dolores Umbridge was sent to Hogwarts by Cornelius Fudge. You see, sweetheart, it seems our Minister of Magic is worried the Albus Dumbledore is forming a sort of army. I have heard rumors that Fudge believes Dumbledore is attempting to train for a private army against You-Know-Who. You have got to be careful, my sweetheart. These are dangerous times. </p><p>       Your mother sends so much of her love. We miss you greatly, sweet Viola. Please keep in touch. We love you dearly. </p><p>Love,<br/>Dad and Mum x</p><p>       Viola read the letter aloud to her friends in the common room, Sirius Black's face was in the fireplace as he listened. The letter only made her feel a bit worse as they all looked at each other.</p><p>       "I'm not surprised by the Ministries worries, Fudge is terrified of Dumbledore." Sirius told them. </p><p>       "It makes no sense, why don't they want to build an army?" Harry asked. </p><p>       "Because, Harry, they don't want to believe that he is back. Sending Umbridge here is merely a way for the government to stall the Second Wizarding War that has already begun." Sirius told him. </p><p>       "What do we do? We can't just not learn anything. We'll be killed if we do that, there's a bloody war coming!" Ron said, Viola could tell he was growing nervous. </p><p>       "I - I have an idea..." Hermione said slowly. We all turned to look at her. "It's totally mad and we'd be breaking over a dozen school rules." She sighed. </p><p>       "Spit it out then, Sirius only has so much time until someone is bound to come into the common room." Viola pressed for more details. </p><p>       "Fudge is worried that Dumbledore is forming a secret army, but what if he doesn't? What if we do it?" Hermione asked them. Ron, for the first time ever, was the first to say no to breaking the rules. </p><p>       "Are you barking mad?" He asked Hermione. "You're joking, right?"</p><p>       "No, I'm serious. If Umbridge won't teach us, then we need someone to and I think that someone should be the person who's already had to face You-Know-Who." Hermione said. </p><p>       "I actually think it's quite brilliant." Sirius said from the fire. Harry and Ron both shook their heads. </p><p>       "People already think I'm a joke, Hermione. Let's not make it worse." Harry groaned. </p><p>       "Actually," Viola spoke up, "I agree with Hermione." She said hesitantly. Harry continued to shake his head. </p><p>       "At least think about it Harry." Hermione implored him to consider her idea. </p><p>       "I think your friend is right, Harry. Besides, you'll have some fun breaking the rules." Sirius said. Of course his mind was on rule breaking. "I have to go, but we will talk soon, think about this idea. Don't be so quick to turn down the opportunity to teach others." Sirius said before exiting the fireplace. Harry looked at Hermione disapprovingly, Ron was on the same page as Harry. </p><p>       "We'll get in so much trouble." Ron shook his head. </p><p>       "Isn't the trouble worth it though?" Viola asked. "We are about to be engaged in a war, Harry. Lives will be lost because we aren't being properly trained for it, imagine how many people you could help save if we do this." She tried to make him see that the idea was genius, that Hermione's idea could save so many of their fellow classmates. Viola could see Harry beginning to see what they saw. </p><p>       "I'll think about it." Harry nodded. "I say we give it a couple weeks just to see if maybe things will get better." He told them. </p><p>       Across the school, the last thing Draco Malfoy wanted to do when he got back from the prefect's bathroom after Quidditch practice was to interact with people. He quickly went to the dorm he shared with Blaise and Theo, glad that neither of them were there yet, but his thoughts were distracted when he looked to Blaise's bed and saw an orange cat laying on it. </p><p>       What the fuck? Blaise doesn't have a bloody cat. Draco thought as he shut the door. The orange cat raised its head as it heard the door shut and he saw the collar around its neck, immediately having suspicions that it belonged to a certain Gryffindor. </p><p>       Jupiter<br/>       V. Kingsley</p><p>       The collar held her name on it and Draco wondered how the bloody thing even got in Slytherin house, but he remembered that she and Granger let their half-Kneazle cats roam every inch of the castle; it was truly a miracle that the beasts never got themselves killed. </p><p>       "Why the fuck is there a cat on my bed?" Draco heard Blaise's voice from the doorway. He turned to look at him as he came over, trying to swat it away. </p><p>       "Don't be mean to it, mate." Theo hissed as he shut the door. "Where'd it come from?" He asked. </p><p>       "Wandered in, it belongs to a certain Gryffindor named Viola Kingsley." Draco sighed as he picked it up off Blaise's bed and set it on his own, petting behind its ears lightly as it purred. Draco didn't mind it being there, he liked pets, he'd always wanted a Kneazle. Draco hated the thought that it was Viola's pet, it made him dread her more over the fact that it seemed to like him so much. </p><p>       "Kick it the fuck out, I don't want her filthy pet in here." Blaise spat. Theo rolled his eyes. </p><p>       "Mate, calm the fuck down. It's just a cat." Theo rolled his eyes. </p><p>       "Let's just go to the Great Hall for lunch, I'm starving after practice. The cat will wander out on its own, just leave the door cracked open." Draco said as he grabbed his robes from the end of his bed. Blaise didn't seem entirely enthused and part of Draco wondered if he was hoping this would be his revenge. </p><p>       "You could get back at her—" Blaise began, but Draco immediately cut him off as Theo hit his arm. </p><p>       "No." Draco said firmly. "It's a fucking cat, Blaise, not a toy or trinket. Leave it alone." He warned him. </p><p>       "Honestly, mate. It can feel things too." Theo sighed as the boys left the room. By the time they got back later, Draco was certain it'd be gone by then, but it was still in the room, now sleeping on the trunk at the end of Theo's bed. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       "This is an outrage!" Hermione said angrily as she slapped the Daily Prophet onto the table in front of Viola and Harry at breakfast on Monday morning. </p><p>       "MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM — DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR." The paper read on the front page with a moving picture of the stubby woman that wore all pink. </p><p>       "Dolores Umbridge has been hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...she has been found to be an immediate success!" Viola nearly shouted as she read part of the article out loud. </p><p>       "High inquisitor? What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked as he took the article from Viola. </p><p>       "It means the Ministry is allowing Umbridge to inspect the other professors here at Hogwarts. She'll turn those inspections in and depending on what she writes, we might be saying goodbye to some of them." Hermione said as she folded her arms. </p><p>       "Can she do that?" Harry asked. </p><p>       "Fudge already found a way to get a spy into Hogwarts, so yes, I'm assuming he can have teachers fired." Viola sighed. "Come on, let's go to Potions. Class starts in five minutes." She told them as they stood up. </p><p>       Viola was resentfully furious that this was being allowed to happen at Hogwarts and wondered why Dumbledore hadn't put a stop to it yet. Her mind was clouded with the worry of her education and now with her own pet as she hadn't seen her in a few days. Viola stood next to Draco at their potions table, dreading the thoughts of having to work with him today. </p><p>Black Fire Potion<br/>1. Slice mushrooms with knife, add it to cauldron, stir clockwise until potion turns blue. <br/>2. Add salamander blood to cauldron, stir anti-clockwise until potion turns green. <br/>3. Crush Wartcap powder in pestle, add to cauldron, stir clockwise until potion turns red. <br/>4. Use spell to complete potion.<br/>5. Call professor over when complete to check work. </p><p>       Viola read the instructions on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom, slightly relieved that it seemed as if today's potion would be easier. She didn't hesitate to hand Draco the knife, knowing he'd just take it from her anyway. </p><p>       "You're awfully quiet today." He said in a flat tone as he sliced the ingredients carefully. </p><p>       "I have a lot on my mind." Viola mumbled as she stirred the potion once he added in the mushrooms. "You should be happy considering you hate hearing me speak." She raised an eyebrow to him and stopped stirring one the cauldron's contents were blue. </p><p>       "Care to share what's got you so distracted?" Draco sighed as he yanked the vile of salamander blood from her hands. </p><p>       "It's nothing." Viola shook my head. There was no way she would be speaking to him about Umbridge. "Except, my cat appears to be missing. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" She asked him and to her surprise, he nodded. </p><p>       "She got into the Slytherin common room and decided mine or Nott's bed was a good place to sleep. She was still there when I left this morning." Draco told her as he watched the potion turn green. "You really ought to keep that bloody beast in your house." He snapped. </p><p>       "You better not try anything funny. Keep her away from Parkinson, she's sure to try and get back at me for trying to hit her with a bludger." Viola warned him. She added the crushed powder to the potion and began to stir it until it turned red, it was taking quite a while. </p><p>       "Piss off, Kingsley." Draco rolled his eyes. "Your filthy little cat is fine." He told Viola. </p><p>       "If she's so filthy then why haven't you kicked her out of your bloody dorm?" Viola called him out. Draco looked at her blankly, his eyes were dark instead of light. </p><p>       "I'm not one to hurt animals, but don't think I'm not brewing up something to get back at you for trying to harm us with that stupid little stunt you pulled at quidditch." Draco seethed quietly. "Just wait until the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I hope you've got a firm grip on that broom, it might not be me who tries, but someone's bound to get you off that broom." He threatened her. </p><p>       "If you weren't a fucking prefect, I'd give you detention for two weeks with Umbridge just so you could have your disgusting words carved into the back of your hand." Viola spat at him. "We did something wrong, it's not turning red." She changed the subject, her tone still angry as she looked into our cauldron. The contents were more of a brown color. </p><p>       "Of course we fucking did." Draco muttered. "I was doing perfectly well in this class until I had to work with you." He sneered. </p><p>       "I was doing great as well until you." Viola said back to him as Snape came over. </p><p>       "How is it that you two have gotten progressively worse?" He asked loudly. "Learn to work together or else you'll both be failing your O.W.L.s." Snape demanded before walking away without any other words to the two. </p><p>       "Stay away from me and my fucking cat, Draco." Viola told him as she packed her bag. </p><p>       "Don't call me Draco." He said through gritted teeth. "Need I remind you, your fucking pet waltzed into my house. If you don't want her there, don't let her fucking wander the corridors." Draco told her harshly. "I'll see you at the quidditch match." He said with the slightest smirk and Viola knew she was done for. </p><p>       "I don't listen to little boys who think they're better than everyone. I'll call you whatever the fuck I want." Viola spat back at him just as harsh as he spoke to her and he looked slightly shocked. She took his moment of silence as her opportunity to leave the table and go to her friends who waited by the entrance to the classroom. </p><p>       Viola didn't even speak as they made their way to the Divination classroom, she was too angry with Draco Malfoy acting like his true self: an arrogant ass. Her friends noticed the anger in Viola and chose to let it be and not press for answers, but it only got worse when they entered the classroom and saw Dolores Umbridge standing near the front of the classroom with Professor Trelawney. </p><p>       "Good afternoon," Umbridge began speaking just as Trelawney was about to, "I'm delighted to be joining you for your class today. I'm just here to inspect what you are all learning, it'll be as if I'm not even here." She told the students with a smile. </p><p>       "That's unlikely." Harry muttered, making them snicker with laughter and they tried to suppress it the best they could. </p><p>       Divination, while not Viola's favorite subject, was a class she felt indifferent about. Professor Trelawney was a peculiar woman, a little crazy for sure, but overall one of the kindest professors at Hogwarts. As she talked about the lesson for the day, Viola could sense how nervous she felt around Umbridge and Umbridge noticed it as well. </p><p>       Umbridge watched Professor Trelawney discuss some of our dream interpretation assignment that students handed in until Umbridge cleared her throat, "are you only going to discuss dreams?" </p><p>       Trelawney looked baffled at the question, her hands folded together as they shook slightly and she nervously replied, "y-yes, that was the students' assignment. I feel it is important to discuss what they turned in and to answer any and all questions. That is how they learn after all." </p><p>       Umbridge didn't seem impressed with the answer as she wrote something sharply onto her small clipboard and looked up at the professor. </p><p>       "Could you tell me a vision?" She asked. </p><p>       "A v-vision, ma'am?" Trelawney stumbled. "It is not as easy as that." She tried to explain, but Umbridge didn't want to hear excuses. Viola didn't think they were excuses. </p><p>       "Pity." Umbridge said quietly as she wrote something else on the clipboard and turned to leave the classroom. </p><p>       Professor Trelawney looked at all her students with worry in her eyes and shouted, "wait!"</p><p>       Umbridge turned back around and looked at her, waiting for her to speak. </p><p>       "I can sense that you're in great danger. You ought to be careful." Trelawney warned. Viola wondered if her "senses" were correct. </p><p>       "Splendid." Umbridge gave a fake smile and wrote something else on the clipboard and then walked out of the classroom. Trelawney was left speechless and worried, sending the students away and dismissed the class early. Viola felt bad for her, it wasn't her fault that Divination was a tricky subject course and that Professor Umbridge was just terribly cold and mean. </p><p>       They left quietly from the classroom and made their way to the Great Hall, she was still furious over the events of today and as they sat down, Viola finally spoke. </p><p>       "I'm going to tell my dad of your plan, Hermione." Viola spoke. "It'll be good to have someone in the Ministry know, someone we trust. It'll be good to get his opinion." She told them. </p><p>       "Do — do you think he'd be willing to send any spell books that he'd think were useful?" Harry asked slowly. They all looked at him, shocked that he was beginning to agree. "I'm not saying yes to the plan yet, but it's better to be prepared." </p><p>       Hermione and Viola both gave Harry a small smile as she pulled out parchment and a quill. Viola looked up at Harry and said, "you might as well just say yes. We'll never have a peaceful year here, we just break too many rules. Your dad would be thrilled." </p><p>Dad,</p><p>       Thank you for shedding some light as to why this woman is here at Hogwarts, it truly does help to know and makes more sense to us now. As for staying out of trouble, I'm afraid that'll be a bit difficult. Hermione has a brilliant plan, but it requires rule breaking. </p><p>       I trust you more than anyone. You're my dad and so after you read this, I need you to burn it. You cannot tell anybody, not even mum. </p><p>       What you said about the Ministry being afraid that Dumbledore is forming an army gave us the idea. We aren't being taught magic at all and so we thought we should find someone who can. That person we believe is Harry. He's face You-Know-Who and he's fought him, Harry is great at defensive spells. Hermione says we should form a sort of club and invite other wizards to join it, our friends — those who believe Harry when he says You-Know-Who has returned. </p><p>       I'm telling you this because we need your help. We need you to send any defensive spell books you can to us. We aren't completely sure if we'll actually teach others yet, but we need to be prepared. I know this isn't ideal, I know we're risking a lot, but please, dad, please see that this is war. We have got to be ready. I know you can see that. </p><p>       Please help us save others. Burn this letter, there can be absolutely no proof of it in case we do get caught, that way the Ministry will never know you helped. Don't tell a soul, not even mum. With dark times ahead, I worry for her safety as she's a muggle. I love you both so much. </p><p>Be well and with love,<br/>V. Kingsley</p><p>        "If we go now, we can send this before Defense Against the Dark Arts and possibly have the books by the end of the week." Viola said as she stood up to go to the owlery. </p><p>       "We're going to get bloody expelled if we get caught." Ron said. </p><p>       "A risk I'm willing to take." Hermione, of all people, said. It shocked her greatly as they all went to the owlery to give the letter to Viola's family owl. </p><p>       "What happened to the Hermione Granger from first year who viewed expulsion as worse than death?" Harry asked and they all laughed. </p><p>       "We've corrupted the poor girl." Ron chuckled. </p><p>       "No, she's just being brave." Viola corrected Ron, giving Hermione a smile to show her that she admired her courageous behaviors and ideas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gryffindors dropped the letter at the owlery and made their way quickly to the dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They arrived just in time for class to start and realized it was just as bad as the rest. Umbridge stood at the front of the classroom while she waited for the students to take their seats and pull out their books and wands. </p><p>       "Wands away." She told them all. Every class they all took them out in hopes of doing magic. "Turn to chapter six and begin reading. I want two parchment rolls on my desk by next Monday on the chapter." Umbridge instructed them and it earned quite a few groans from the classroom. </p><p>       Hermione and Viola both pulled out parchment and decided to begin writing the homework — the girls had already finished the book, it was far too simple of a read. However, Umbridge didn't seem quite pleased with that. </p><p>       She walked over, hands folded together and her head held high while she looked ready to scold them. Umbridge stood in front of their shared desk and cleared her throat before saying, "I believe I instructed you to read, not write." </p><p>       "Actually, professor," Hermione spoke hesitantly, "we both finished reading the book, so we're doing the work you assigned us." </p><p>       Umbridge's smile from trying to scold them faded and her lips pursed together. Her hands tightened around each other and Viola heard her give a sigh while she nodded. </p><p>       "I don't believe I instructed you to read the entire book." She said. </p><p>       "It started as just trying to stay on top of our work, but I think we both just got a little carried away." Viola spoke up, trying to alleviate the situation, but she could see it wasn't helping. </p><p>       "Five points from Gryffindor for not following my very clear instructions." Umbridge sighed as she walked back towards the front of the classroom. </p><p>        She shook her head as she turned to look at all the students and inhaled deeply before saying, "it is very clear that Hogwarts was in desperate need of a new teacher for this class. The only decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this school has had in years was Professor Quirrell."</p><p>       There were multiple murmurs echoing throughout the classroom and little gasps, even the Slytherins disagreed with Professor Umbridge. </p><p>       "Quirrell would've been great except for the minor drawback of Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." Harry shouted and multiple people laughed. Umbridge's head snapped towards him, she looked to be fuming with rage. </p><p>       "Detention, Mr. Potter!" She snapped at him, all the laughter subsided quickly. "Not another word from any of you or you'll be joining Mr. Potter in detention on Friday evening." </p><p>       No one said another word the rest of class. Viola could see some of the Slytherin students snickering while they looked at Harry, they were obviously pleased he got detention again. Viola was grateful it was Friday night rather than Wednesday as our first quidditch match was Wednesday against Slytherin. </p><p>       Hermione and Viola both reread chapter six merely to avoid further conflict from Professor Umbridge during the remainder of the class, Viola could feel how angry her Gryffindor friends were with Umbridge. Hermione spoke an earful about it as soon as class was over and they were out of sight from the dreaded teacher. </p><p>       "I can't believe she would say Quirrell of all people was the best! It was obvious that Professor Lupin was, he's the only one who taught us anything remotely useful!" Hermione said as she stomped down the hallway next to her friends. </p><p>       "I would give anything to have Lupin back here. His classes were at least fun!" Viola agreed with her. </p><p>       "Umbridge doesn't like him because he's a werewolf." Ron sighed. "Dad told me over the summer that she's behind a petition to ban half-creatures from jobs. Lupin is having a hard time finding work because of it." Ron explained to them. </p><p>       The statement broke Viola's heart as she felt terribly bad that such a good man couldn't find work because of a condition he never asked for. "I just can't believe she's so horrible. Preventing Lupin from jobs? Getting angry with students for trying to get ahead? We can't do anything right in her book." </p><p>       "Let's just go get some food before Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said with a sigh. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>23 September 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       I have never met anyone as excruciatingly annoying as Viola Kingsley. Potions class is increasingly becoming my least favorite and will continue so long as I'm partnered with her. If we don't stop bloody bickering, I'm worried we'll never pass our O.W.L.s; it would be helpful if Snape could tell us — or at least me considering he is a family friend — what the potion we have to brew for the exam is. I'm hoping that if my father asks, he can get Snape to tell me what we'll be brewing. </p><p>       It's worth a shot just so I could advance to Advanced Potions for sixth year. What will be the downside to that, Viola Kingsley will be in the class as well since I'm stuck with her as my partner. I'd sooner pitch myself from the Astronomy Tower than have to endure another potions class with her. </p><p>       I feel like I can't escape her. I can't escape the annoyance of her damn bloody voice. The annoyance of her stupid fucking amber eyes piercing into mine. The annoyance of her talking back to me. When will she fucking learn who the superior one is here? </p><p>       I've been wracking my brain trying to find a way to get back at her, to show her what her place is. She's a half-blood and she loves to talk back. The attitude she spews is ridiculous, always thinking she has the right to speak to me the way she does. She had the audacity to call me by my first name, the audacity to tell me she'd call me whatever she wanted. It's outrageous, the audacity she holds is going to send me over the edge the more I work with her. </p><p>       I was hoping she'd get detention again with Umbridge when she began talking back. Of course she finished the damn Defense Against the Dark Arts book. How is it that she and Granger could finish it so quick? I don't agree with Umbridge saying Quirrell was the best D.A.D.A. professor, but I enjoyed seeing the Gryffindors get yelled at by Umbridge. </p><p>       She needs to be put in her place. Viola Kingsley needs to realize that messing with the wrong people won't do her any good. </p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       As the group walked into Care of Magical Creatures class, they were greeted with the terrible sight of Dolores Umbridge standing next to Professor Grubbly-Plank who looked less than pleased that she was here. </p><p>       "Alright everyone! Today We'll be studying Nifflers today, so I hope you're not wearing any expensive jewelry because he will try to take it!" Professor Grubbly-Plank said as she placed the black creature on the table for all the students to see. </p><p>       Viola enjoyed today's lesson. She greatly loved magical creatures and Nifflers were among one of her favorites — even if they tried to steal anything shiny. She was quite distracted by Umbridge walking around, staring at them all while the students took notes and turns with the creature. </p><p>       "Ms. Kingsley, five points to Gryffindor for being the only one who didn't have something taken by this little guy!" Professor Grubbly-Plank called over to the Gryffindor, interrupting Umbridge's questions to us students about Hagrid. Draco grimaced at the sound of Viola gaining house points for the Slytherin rivalry. </p><p>       "Since you're so good with keeping track of things, perhaps you know where your professor is?" Umbridge asked Viola. </p><p>       "I don't know where Hagrid is." I said shortly. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you." Viola added while turning away. Umbridge's face stiffened as she walked towards Slytherin students. </p><p>       "Perhaps any of you could tell me where Professor Hagrid is?" Viola heard her ask. Immediately she heard Draco snicker. </p><p>       "He doesn't even deserve the title as professor." Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>       "Third year he was almost sacked after he allowed Draco to get hurt." Pansy gave a smirk. </p><p>       "It's Malfoy to you, Parkinson." Draco grumbled. </p><p>       "So, would you say he's...an incompetent professor?" Umbridge asked, she seemed quite pleased and Viola felt entirely angry. She watched as all the Slytherins agreed with her, Draco glancing at Viola with a cocky smile on his face. </p><p>       "Let's go before I punch him in the face like Hermione did third year." Viola mumbled as Professor Grubbly-Plank dismissed class. She couldn't stand seeing Umbridge taking such a liking to the Slytherins. </p><p>       "This is so bloody fantastic." Hermione huffed. "Malfoy and his slimy friends will love telling her that all professors here are awful. The only one they'll say anything good about is Snape." She said. </p><p>       "I haven't been this angry in so long. Can we just go sit in the common room by the fire and make Ron read us stories from the Beatle and The Bard?" Viola asked as she nudged Ron. </p><p>       "I do that once during second year and suddenly it's like a bloody tradition." Ron laughed as we made our way to Gryffindor tower. </p><p>       As they got to the tower, the group was greeted with Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair, an odd sight as they rarely saw her in the Gryffindor common room. She stood as soon as she saw them and walked slowly closer. </p><p>       "Why is it that when there's trouble, it always revolves around you four?" McGonagall asked. "Why did I see that you, Mr. Potter, have yet another detention with Professor Umbridge?" </p><p>       "Because, professor, she won't teach us." Harry told her. </p><p>       "She just has us reading a book without practicing any magic! It's ridiculous." Hermione was quick to jump in. </p><p>       "I'm well aware of her teaching style." McGonagall nodded, she didn't seem entirely angry. "You cannot keep this up, angering her, or eventually proper action besides detention will have to take place." She told Harry. </p><p>       "It's not Harry's fault, professor. Umbridge doesn't believe that there's a real threat to the Wizarding World coming." Viola sighed. </p><p>       "Honestly, she doesn't believe You-Know-Who is back." Ron piped in. McGonagall nodded her head to them all. </p><p>       "I know your frustration." She said as she looked around to make sure no one else would hear. "I'm not thrilled with her arrival either, none of us are. But you cannot keep testing her and that goes for all of you. It'll only make it worse." McGonagall informed them. </p><p>       They all nodded their heads with sighs, agreeing to listen to her. Harry took another breath in before saying, "alright, sorry professor." </p><p>       "Have a good afternoon." She nodded to them. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       Wednesday came time for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which proved to make Ron more nervous than anyone else on the team. The four Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall for breakfast and the poor soul was just staring at his food, not willing to touch it at all. </p><p>       Viola took a bite of the toast in front of her, shaking her head as she watched Ron stare at the food, "Ron, you really need to eat something. You'll need the energy." </p><p>       "I'm not hungry." Ron said softly. </p><p>       "I know you're nervous, Ronnie, but come on, eat a bit of food, you'll feel better." Fred told him as he patted his brother's back. </p><p>       "Yeah, it's alright. Everyone is nervous for their first game." George nodded. "You'll do fine, mate." </p><p>       "I wish we weren't facing Slytherin first, Malfoy's probably told all his cronies to try and hit me off my broom." Ron said as he took the smallest bite of toast. </p><p>       "It won't be you they'll be trying to knock off, so you're safe there." Viola reassured him as she remembered what Draco had told her. </p><p>       "What do you mean?" Harry asked her. </p><p>       "In potions class on Monday, he said that it probably wouldn't be him that knocked me off my broom, but that someone was sure to do it. In his words, he said he hopes I have a firm grip." Viola explained to the members of the Quidditch team sitting with her. </p><p>       Hermione and our other friends had already begun making their way to the stands for good seats to watch. </p><p>       "That slimy fucking git." George hissed as he shook his head. </p><p>       "We'll be sure to knock anyone of those foul little roaches off their brooms if they hurt you." Fred rolled his eyes as they all began to stand up to make their way to the Quidditch changing rooms. </p><p>       Viola was quite nervous for the match. As they walked by Slytherin table on their way out, she could see Draco staring with intense eyes, raising his eyebrows at her quickly as if he were saying, "watch it." </p><p>       Viola changed into the Quidditch Robes and joined her teammates on the field, all of them hovering near Madam Hooch with Slytherin. </p><p>       "Now, I want a nice, clean game like always." She instructed. "Let the match...begin!" She said as she tossed the quaffle in the air. </p><p>       Immediately one of the Gryffindor chasers grabbed it, tossing it to Angelina before the Slytherin chaser could knock it from her hands. The game was always so fast-paced, quickly making their way to the Slytherin goal posts and Angelina tossed the quaffle to Viola where she made the first goal. </p><p>       "Ten points to Gryffindor as Viola Kingsley makes the first goal of the match!" Lee Jordan announced to everyone causing an eruption of applause to come from the Gryffindor sides of the stands. </p><p>       Slytherin had managed to take the quaffle from Gryffindor, sending Gryffindor chasers off after them as the Weasley twins blocked a bludger from hitting Viola. </p><p>       "They're really coming for your neck, Kingsley!" George shouted at Viola. </p><p>       "Don't worry though, we'll keep those nasty bludgers away!" Fred nodded to her before they sped away. Viola joined back with the chasers as they finally got the quaffle, Angelina and Viola were tossing the quaffle back and forth until she could make another goal against Slytherin. </p><p>       "Another goal for Gryffindor courtesy of Kingsley once again! That puts the score at twenty to zero!" Lee Jordan announced. The Slytherins all groaned and boo'd wildly at Gryffindor while the Gryffindors cheered. </p><p>       They continued the match and the scores increased to Gryffindor having one hundred and twenty and Slytherin having one hundred. It was getting closer as they were only twenty points behind. The snitch had been released and spotted by both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, sending them into a frantic chase for it around the quidditch pitch. </p><p>       The chasers and Viola worked diligently to get the quaffle from the Slytherin team. Viola knocked it out of Graham Montague's grasp and managed to get it through the Slytherin goal post, but that's when Adrian Pucey came speeding at her and knocked her off the broomstick.</p><p>       Everything went black after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Draco Malfoy had no clue that Viola Kingsley had been knocked off her broomstick by Adrian Pucey until there were loud gasps and yells coming from the crowd of students and Gryffindor players. Harry Potter had gotten the snitch right before Madam Hooch announced for us all to stop playing and he looked down and saw her on the ground, sitting up lightly as the Weasley twins rushed to her side. </p><p>       Draco saw Pansy Parkinson and a few others cheering from the Slytherin section of the stands. Crabbe and Goyle high-fived each other on their broomsticks, the two beaters were quite proud as they shouted, "good job," at Adrian. </p><p>       "This game is over, Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch called before going to Viola's side. The players all began landing on the ground, none of the Slytherins were sticking around to see if she was alright and Draco didn't intend to either. </p><p>       Draco glanced at her before he walked to the Slytherin changing rooms, he watched as the twins held her up, Fred was holding her right wrist that looked to be badly broken and George held her into him as she cried loudly. Other Gryffindor players watched while Madam Hooch ordered them to stay back, to give her space.</p><p>       "Malfoy, let's go!" Goyle called to Draco. He nodded his head and began walking, turning to look at her once more and saw her tear-stained cheeks, Fred lifting her from the ground and began carrying her towards the castle for the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall close behind them. </p><p>       Part of Draco tried to empathize to feel bad for her. To feel bad she was so badly injured and hurt, but he was so overly pissed off from losing their first match to Gryffindor that it was difficult feeling bad. Draco changed quickly out of the Quidditch gear, his jersey was clinging to him and all he wanted was a shower and to go to sleep. Draco was about to leave when Fred and George Weasley came barging in, walking quickly to Adrian. </p><p>       "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Fred screamed throughout the changing room, Draco swore the walls shook from his loud voice as he slammed Adrian against the lockers. "ARE YOU MAD? SHE COULD HAVE BROKEN HER BLOODY NECK!" Fred continued to scream. </p><p>       "And she didn't, so fuck off!" Adrian shouted back as he tried to push Fred off him. </p><p>       "She broke her wrist, her knee is possibly busted, and has a severe concussion you fucking prick!" George exclaimed. </p><p>       "Filthy little half-blooded bitch deserved it after the stunt she pulled at practice! She's lucky I didn't let a bludger break her neck like I wanted!" Adrian spat at them. Draco winced slightly at the words, it didn't sit right with him that he wanted her dead. Yes, he was furious with her, but that was too far. Tossing her off the broom was a lesson for quidditch enough. He hated Viola Kingsley, but he didn't want to see her dead, he never wanted to see anyone dead. </p><p>       Draco watched as rage came over Fred Weasley's eyes and in an instant, his fist collided with Adrian's jaw, knocking him to the ground. Blaise immediately ran over, but George pushed him back, allowing his twin to punch Adrian again. </p><p>       "If you ever call her that again, I will fucking beat you senseless, and I've already proven I can. If you ever touch her or so much as go near her again, I won't hesitate to jinx a bludger to go straight through your fucking skull. Do you understand me?" Fred seethed the words quietly and sharply, Draco had never seen him so angry. Adrian nodded his head and the twins left as quickly as they came. The changing rooms were incredibly quiet as all the Slytherins stared at Adrian, his nose bloody and lip busted. Graham Montague went over and used a healing spell on him.</p><p>       Draco left and went to the prefect's bathroom, showering off the quidditch match and not thinking much on how Viola could be doing. He didn't spend his time thinking of her or her condition, if she was awake or alright. He didn't like her, He didn't care about her. Viola Kingsley meant nothing to Draco. He was too angry about losing to Gryffindor — about losing to Harry Potter. He didn't want to get a letter from his father asking why Harry beat him, and that is what occupied Draco's thoughts. </p><p>       As Draco got back to the common room and into his dormitory, neither Blaise nor Theo were there and he noticed Viola's cat had finally moved on. The person who was there though, was Pansy Parkinson. </p><p>       "Why are you here, Parkinson?" Draco groaned as he saw her sitting on his bed. </p><p>       "I wanted to see how you were after the match." She said giving Draco a smile as she stood up to walk over to him. "I'm sorry you didn't win." </p><p>       "It's fine." He said as she rubbed her hand along his arm. </p><p>       "You're quite tense." She remarked. "How are you feeling?" Pansy asked. </p><p>       "I'm frustrated, Parkinson." Draco said while he moved her hand off his arm. "Leave."</p><p>       "I don't want to leave." She protested. Draco watched her eyes while he felt her hand go to the hem of the pajama pants, slowly undoing the tie on them. "I want to take away your frustrations." Pansy said. He sighed deeply and felt her hands slipping into the pants. </p><p>       "Let's make this quick." Draco gave in, not caring if she was satisfied or not. She was there for him to bury his frustrations into, a distraction, and after being with her it reminded him of a conversation he had with Theodore Nott at the end of their fourth year. </p><p>~ Flashback: Draco's POV ~</p><p>       Pansy and I walked out of her dormitory and into the common area of Slytherin house. I was fixing my tie as she fixed her hair as I told her, "not a fucking word of this, Parkinson."</p><p>       I instructed her silence as she gave a smirk and nodded to me, letting me know she understood. I sat down on the couch and Theodore Nott turned to face me from the armchair he was sitting in. </p><p>       "I see you've finally given into Pansy's flirtations." Theo smirked at me as he nodded to my untucked shirt. </p><p>       "When she's practically throwing herself at me, it's a little bit difficult." I chuckled. </p><p>       "You do know that she has feelings for you, right?" Theo asked me. </p><p>       "Please, she only throws herself at me because she's desperate for my attention and affection." I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't like nor love me." I said. </p><p>       "How do you know?" Theo asked. The answer was quite simply actually. </p><p>       "Because," I took a breath in and then out, "if she liked or loved me for me and not my social status or money, she'd actually try to get to know me — the real me — rather than trying to secure her place by letting me fuck her." I told Theo. </p><p>       Theo took a deep breath in as well, the look on his face was sympathetic, "I'm sorry, mate. Why are you allowing her to do it then?" </p><p>       "I guess I let her because it's a way to bury any frustrations and emotions, a way to get rid of distractions or at least occupy my mind with something else for a little bit." I said. "Besides, if she's begging me to fuck her I won't disagree. It's at least some form of pleasure." I shrugged. Theo chuckled as he nodded his head. </p><p>       "Don't knock her up, mate." He warned. </p><p>       "Please, I'm not daft." I laughed. "Blaise has plenty of rubbers." I said standing up to go to our dormitory. "They're in the bottom drawer of his desk if you ever need to snag one." I winked at him. </p><p>~ End Flashback ~</p><p>       Draco was lying on his bed after telling Pansy to leave once he was finished, his memories getting pulled from his head as Blaise and Theo came through the door. </p><p>       "That Kingsley girl is fucked, mate." Theo said as he set his bag down. "Apparently she's in the hospital wing and hasn't woken up since Fred Weasley brought her in." </p><p>       "Are you joking? The fuck is wrong with her?" Draco asked him as he sat up from his pillows. </p><p>       "Why are you even concerned? She's useless." Blaise asked. </p><p>       "Because, you dimwit, she's my partner in potions. I need to know if she's coming back any time soon or not so I can prepare to pick up the work without her." Draco snapped. </p><p>       "If it's as bad as the rumors, I don't think she'll be leaving the hospital wing for a few days." Theo said. The extent to her injuries were a tad worrisome to Draco, more so because of their O.W.L. exam, if it was as difficult as he suspect it will be, he definitely didn't want to go through it alone while everyone else gets the luxury of a partner. </p><p>       "Bloody fantastic." Draco muttered as he laid back on his pillows, ready to fall asleep at any moment. </p><p>       "Adrian is also in loads of trouble." Theo told Draco. "Snape was practically screaming at him and I think he got removed from the team for the rest of the year." He said. </p><p>       "I'm not surprised, if he wasn't punished Gryffindor would be blowing the place up." Draco shrugged. </p><p>       "You should've seen Weasley threaten Adrian." Blaise told Theo. "Said he would practically kill him if he did anything else to her."</p><p>       "Which twin?" Theo asked. </p><p>       "Hell if I fucking know, they're identical." Blaise laughed. </p><p>       "It was Fred." Draco spoke up. To him, they were quite easy to tell apart. "Don't know why he was making such serious threats, a bit ridiculous if you ask me."</p><p>       "Well, the other one is currently with Angelina right? Maybe she's got something going on with Fred if he's so quick to defend her." Theo suggested. The words he spoke made Draco's mouth taste bitter and he scoffed at his sentence. </p><p>       "Someone fancying her? I doubt that." Blaise shut down the thoughts of it. Theo gave him a look while he got in bed. </p><p>       "Just because she's a half-blood and Gryffindor doesn't mean she's not...you know, attractive?" Theo spoke in sort of a questioning tone. "I don't know, I think she's actually quite pretty." </p><p>       "You're fucking insane, mate. What do you think, Malfoy?" Blaise asked Draco's opinion. </p><p>       "I've never really thought much of it." Draco shrugged while grabbing the black leather journal from the top drawer of the nightstand next to my bed. Suddenly, with the words of Blaise and Theo and their asking of his opinion, she was all he could think about now. </p><p>25 September 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       I don't think I've had such a chaotic day in quite some time. Quidditch is becoming increasingly unhappy for me as I know I'll be getting a letter from father soon enough to tell me how much I disappoint and embarrass him for not winning.</p><p>       Sometimes I wish I could just quit the team, but I know that would be even worse than losing a match. I know that would earn me a one-way ticket to eternal shame from the man I so crave acceptance from. </p><p>       At the match, Pucey injured Kingsley. I didn't notice she had even gotten knocked off her broom, it happened when Potter and I were going after the snitch. Apparently she's got a broken wrist and a concussion that's causing her to be entirely unconscious. Part of me feelings a little bad for her. I know I wanted to get back at her, but not like this.</p><p>       Looking at her while she cried heavily on the ground was interesting. Seeing her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tears — it was entirely new to see as I had never seen her cry before. I forgot how tough and composed she always remained. It reminded me of myself, always keeping myself emotionless and stiff around others. </p><p>       After she was taken to the hospital, the twins came and I watched Fred Weasley threaten Pucey. I now wonder how close he and Viola are if he's threatening to send a bludger through someone's skull for her. </p><p>       I wonder what it's like to care for someone that deep enough to threaten someone else for them. </p><p>       Would I ever know that kind of deep care?</p><p>       Theo mentioned how he assumes Viola is interested in Fred Weasley — or rather that Fred Weasley is interested in Viola. Blaise was quick to speak up and say it's ridiculous for anyone to fancy her. </p><p>       Theo thinks she's attractive. Blaise asked my opinion. I said I had never thought about it, which is true, I haven't thought of it. I could never bring myself to care about anything other than her blood status and her house. A half-blooded Gryffindor. I could never see myself wasting time with someone of those qualities. </p><p>       But now I am thinking. I'm thinking about her.</p><p>       I'm thinking about the way she looks, the way she smells, how her voice sounds and I hate it. I don't want her in my thoughts, I don't want her taking up space in my head. </p><p>       I hate thinking about Viola Kingsley, but most importantly, I hate that I don't disagree with Theo. I feel quite lucky that my burning disliking for her is strong enough to keep me strong. I could never falter with it, never let it get me.  </p><p>       Viola Kingsley is merely just a girl I'm forced to work with, a girl I would greatly enjoy making miserable because I am miserable. </p><p>       And I want her to share that misery. </p><p>D.L.M.</p><p> </p><p>       Viola woke up with bright sunlight hitting her eyes and muffled voices all around her. Pain radiated every inch of her body as she opened her eyes, her vision grasping to see the faces around her as she tried to focus her eyes. </p><p>       "Viola, can you hear me?" She heard the muffled voice that sounded like Hermione. </p><p>       "Everyone back away, give her some space." Madam Pomfrey spoke, she was certain it was her voice. "Ms. Kingsley, can you look at me?" She asked. </p><p>       Viola tried to look in the direction of her voice and could make out the blurred figure that was Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes seemed to flounder in the sight of everything around, unable to focus. </p><p>       "Ms. Kingsley, I want you to get some more rest. You have a severe concussion. Your wrist and knee are still being mended." Madam Pomfrey spoke slowly to her. Viola didn't realize she had also broken her knee. The concussion explained the consistent pain radiating in her head. She could feel the pain more distinctly in her right wrist and her right knee. </p><p>       Viola then remembered she had fallen on the right side of her body, it didn't surprise her that it had broken. She felt broken. She tried to nod her head but wasn't sure if she did. Viola felt her eyes close and sleep consume her again as she wasn't fighting to stay awake any longer. </p><p>       The second time she woke, her friends were still there, their voices were hushed and someone was holding her hand. She attempted to open her eyes, but the light burned too much. Pain was still everywhere and sleep consumed her again until dark, prompting her to wonder before she fell into the slumber again what medications were even given to her, if any. </p><p>       The third time Viola woke, it was darker outside and the light inside the hospital wing didn't burn her eyes any longer. She opened them slowly, her vision still blurred a bit, but she could make out faces. Hermione was the one holding her hand, Ron and Harry both sat in chairs and had their heads leaned against the end of the bed she was in. Fred and George were sitting next to her, their heads tilted back from sleeping while they waited for her to wake up. </p><p>       "You're awake." Hermione spoke quietly. "How are you feeling? Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" She asked Viola. </p><p>        "Yeah." Viola spoke shortly. It hurt to even think. "It all hurts." She told her. It looked to be evening, the sun was just setting. </p><p>       "I'll be right back." Hermione told Viola as she stood up, she shook Harry and Ron before leaving, causing them both to look at her. </p><p>       "How are you feeling?" Harry asked quickly. The twins both moved their heads from hearing the voices, and they asked the same question. </p><p>       "If one more person asks me that, I'm going to hit someone." Viola groaned. "Everything hurts, I don't know." She said as she rubbed her head with her hand. </p><p>       "That's to be expected." Both the twins spoke. </p><p>       "Gave a right good scare. We've been waiting ages for you to wake up." Fred said. </p><p>       "How long have I been out?" Viola asked. </p><p>       "The last time you woke up was yesterday in the early evening. It's Thursday now." Harry said. It was strange not remembering or being present for an entire day, Viola didn't like knowing she'd missed so much. </p><p>       "Good to see you're finally awake." Madam Pomfrey spoke as she came over with Hermione. Her voice was awfully loud. "Your injuries are nearly healed. Mending charms every four hours." She said. </p><p>       "Merlin's beard, that's a lot." Viola muttered as Hermione helped Viola sit up lightly. </p><p>       "Your wrist and knee were badly injured, Ms. Kingsley, that takes quite a bit of time to mend. Your concussion is unfortunately more difficult to mend, but I suspect you can go back to your dormitory tomorrow since you'll have the weekend to recover." Madam Pomfrey gave Viola reassuring news. </p><p>       "What about quidditch? Practice is on Wednesday." Viola asked her. </p><p>       "I want you to come and see me Monday morning before your classes, we'll assess then." She said. "You can all stay for another hour, I'll be back then for more mending charms, after that you'll have to go so she can rest." Madam Pomfrey told them all. It seemed ridiculous to her, all she had been doing was resting, she wanted to talk with her friends no matter how much it hurt. </p><p>       The twins went with Ron to the Great Hall to bring us all dinner, Madam Pomfrey said Viola was allowed to eat. Harry and Hermione caught her up on events that happened after the incident. </p><p>       "Snape removed Adrian from the Slytherin quidditch team for the rest of the year, he was furious. Snape actually screamed at him." Hermione told her. </p><p>       "And Fred punched him in the Slytherin changing rooms. There's talk about it everywhere." Harry said. </p><p>       "No way, did he really?" Viola asked as she tried to laugh; she knew not to do that, it hurt. </p><p>       "Both the twins went to the changing rooms, but Fred did all the beating. I think George was simply there to just make sure none of the Slytherins tried to beat up Fred." Harry told her, he was laughing a bit and Hermione looked quite displeased. </p><p>       "He's lucky McGonagall didn't remove him from the team for hitting another student, especially for threatening him." Hermione said. </p><p>       "Wait, threatening him?" Viola asked. </p><p>       "Fred may have...he may have said if Adrian so much as goes near you he'd jinx a bludger to go through Adrian's skull." Harry said slowly. </p><p>       "And I bloody meant it." Fred said from behind them as the three came back with food. </p><p>       "Damn right, bloody brute needs to know he won't get away with slimy stunts like that." George agreed with his brother. </p><p>       "Even mum agreed with him for punching Pucey." Ron said while they all sat down. "She said she hopes you're doing alright, sends her love like always." He told Viola. </p><p>       "Eat, you'll feel better." Fred said handing her pudding of all things. </p><p>       "How nutritious, Freddie." Viola let out a giggle even though it would hurt. </p><p>        "Lupin was the one who always said chocolate makes people feel better." Harry nodded his head and more of them laughed. </p><p>       "At least we won the match, I'd be pissed if I got injured and we lost." Viola said. </p><p>       "Oh good, you're not angry for me ignoring you for the snitch while you fell off a bloody broom." Harry laughed. </p><p>       "Stop making me laugh, it hurts." Viola told them all. "Quidditch is dangerous, others will help while you catch the damn snitch, beating Slytherin is what matters." She nodded. </p><p>       "Not getting injured is what matters, Ms. Kingsley." Madam Pomfrey spoke as she came walking over. "Every year I get Gryffindor quidditch members in here and they always say the same thing, it's better to beat Slytherin." </p><p>       "Because it is, they play dirty and we still manage to win." George tried to tell her, but she only shook her head.</p><p>       "Alright, well say goodbyes, it's time for her to get some rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she began to send them away. There was a mix of sighs and groans as Viola's friends began lightly hugging her before leaving. </p><p>       Both the twins kissed the top of her head, Ron and Harry both awkwardly hugged her and Hermione tried not to laugh at them and their awkwardness. </p><p>       "Boys." She laughed as she hugged Viola, giving her hand a squeeze. "Hopefully we'll see you in the common room by the time classes are over. I'll make sure to bring notes and work to help you stay caught up since I know those two won't." </p><p>       "Thank you, I'll see you all tomorrow." Viola nodded while they began to leave. </p><p>        Viola spent the next thirty minutes listening to Madam Pomfrey talk about how Viola had too many friends. She kept saying they were all here at the same time, people from the quidditch team, Ravenclaw friends — which must have been Luna — and a few Hufflepuffs. Even professors had come is what she told Viola. </p><p>       "Professor Umbridge was most interested in what happened." She told her. </p><p>       "Really? Did she say why?" Viola asked. Madam Pomfrey inhaled deeply. </p><p>        "As high-inquisitor — whatever that means — she's taking into account if quidditch should be allowed or if it's too dangerous a sport." She spoke. </p><p>       "That's bloody ridiculous, quidditch is dangerous of course, but we all know the risks." Viola exclaimed, wincing as it hurt her head to do so. </p><p>       "Take it easy, Ms. Kingsley." Madam Pomfrey said. "I doubt Dumbledore will allow her to ban quidditch. If she did that, it would practically put me out of a job." She said. </p><p>       "Or we could start brewing polyjuice potion and put animal hair in it." Viola joked. She gave her a small smile and shook her head. </p><p>       "Let's not repeat your second year here, I don't need to see Ms. Granger in here in the form of a cat again." Madam Pomfrey tried not to laugh. "Get some rest, I'll check on you in the morning." She told Viola before leaving. </p><p>       The hospital wing was quiet and dark, no one else was in there except for Viola which only made it a tad creepy, but as much as she had already slept, it seemed to come easy for her once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       When Draco got to potions class, he wasn't surprised to see the table he usually shared with Viola Kingsley to be empty. He was usually there before her anyway, but as her friends were already there, he knew she wasn't coming. </p><p>       Draco wasn't thrilled when he saw they were only brewing a Deflating Drought today, something that was rather easy, but this time there was an assignment to go along with it. </p><p>Deflating Drought: Essay<br/>1. Brew Deflating Drought. <br/>2. Call me to check it. <br/>3. Bring in two rolls of parchment next class on the uses and misuses of the potion. </p><p>       Draco didn't hesitate to get to work, even he was certain this was one of the potions Viola and he would be able to get correct, after all they did learn it last year. It was simple enough to brew and he looked around the room to see others struggling, it was quite embarrassing for them in his mind. </p><p>       The only other group who seemed to get it right was Theo and Potter as Snape went over and approved their potion good enough for their early class dismissal, but Theo came over and sat by Draco. </p><p>       "You look annoyed." Draco remarked at Theo. </p><p>       "Potter is terrible at potions, I practically do all the work." Theo told him. "You must be happy to not have Viola here." He said. </p><p>       "Why would I be happy about Kingsley not being here?" Draco asked. </p><p>       "You always say how annoying she is, so it must be nice getting to work alone." Theo clarified. </p><p>       "Oh, yeah, I suppose it is nice." He nodded as he finished the potion. "It's definitely easier than standing here bickering with her. We keep messing up our potions whenever we argue." Draco sighed. </p><p>       Snape came over and approved the potion, "since your partner is not here, it is your job to give her the notes from today's brew as well as the homework assignment." He instructed. </p><p>       "Can't one of her friends do that?" Draco asked him. He didn't want to have to see her. </p><p>       "They are not partnered with her, you are." Snape said, his voice was monotone and not budging. Draco nodded his head and sighed, agreeing to help her once again. Theo and Draco both left the classroom and went to the dormitory before he would go meet Viola in the hospital wing. </p><p>       "You've got a letter on your bed." Theo told him as Draco set his bag at his desk. Draco looked over and sure enough there was a black envelope marked in white ink with handwriting that belonged to his father. </p><p>       "Fuck, he's quick." Draco mumbled as he picked it up and tore it open. </p><p>Draco,</p><p>       I was very displeased and disappointed to read that Slytherin did not win the first Quidditch match against Gryffindor on Wednesday. Your mother and I expect more from you when it comes to not only school, but the sport as well. </p><p>       Do write back and tell me more about the Gryffindor girl whom got injured, I'm greatly curious to know how Adrian Pucey managed to make one end up in the Hogwarts hospital wing.</p><p>       I trust you are working hard and will be bringing back marks to make your mother and I proud. I look forward to seeing your mid-year marks during the holiday. </p><p>Lucius M.</p><p>       Draco studied the letter carefully and scoffed at it, seeing as the first thing he would of course write is his disappointment. It was no surprise to him that it would be the first thing he'd write and it didn't quite shock him anymore when he would be compared to Potter. He grabbed parchment from his bag and his quill and sat down to write back. </p><p>Father,</p><p>       The next match will be different, I promise. The fall from the Gryffindor girl was nasty. She's broken her wrist and has a concussion and now Adrian is off the team for the rest of the year — bullocks if you ask me. Bloody half-blood deserved it. I would have knocked her off myself if I wasn't going after the snitch.</p><p>       Unfortunately, the girl in question has been paired with me for Potions this year. We are to take our O.W.L.s together — there are two potions we have to brew and Snape will not say which they are. I'm hoping you might be able to persuade him into telling you what those potions are so we can work on them. She's painfully terrible and if I have to be paired with her, I fear I won't get into Advanced Potions like I so desire. </p><p>       Give my love to mum, I miss her greatly and hope you are both well. Will see you at holiday. </p><p>Draco M.</p><p>       Draco folded the parchment and sealed it to bring to the owlery before he went to the hospital wing. </p><p>       He never sighed the letters with, "love," or anything if his father never did. It was very rare for his father to express any sort of emotion in his writing or even in person. If he didn't reciprocate in his, Draco wouldn't either. </p><p>       "I'll be back later." Draco said as he stood up to leave the room. "Make sure Parkinson stays out." He said. </p><p>       "Don't tell me you shagged her again." Theo rolled his eyes at Draco. </p><p>       "She was in here when I came in and practically shoved her fucking hands in my pants." Draco defended himself to him. "You try having a girl — who's not bad looking by the way — seduce you constantly, you'll give in eventually." He said. </p><p>       "What, she just comes in and immediately starts grabbing at you? Fucking bold." Theo snickered. Draco rolled his eyes at him and nodded his head as he opened the door. </p><p>       "Don't let her in here, she's becoming incredibly clingy and it's going to drive me up the fucking wall. I can't take more of her practically begging me to fuck her." Draco instructed Theo and he only laughed at him. "I'm serious, mate!" </p><p>       "Alright, alright!" Theo said. "I'll tell her you've got yourself preoccupied with Kingsley, that'll drive her absolutely insane." He smirked. </p><p>       "Good Godric, you're going to kill me, Nott." Draco said with a smile as he laughed again from the jokes between him and Theo. The banter nearly made him forget about the letter from his father and his disappointing words that flowed from the stroke of his quill. One could always count on Theodore Nott to make them feel better, that was always the positive about sharing a dormitory with him. </p><p>       Draco quickly went to the owlery and gave the letter to the family owl that was resting on the perch. A small little eagle owl, brown feathers with some black spots. He always adored the little bird and wished it was specifically his owl, but alas he couldn't get so lucky with it. </p><p>       Draco dreaded the thought of having to go to the hospital wing in order to help Viola; the last thing he wanted was for anyone on the team to think he was visiting her. It wouldn't have been worth his time or energy if she wasn't his partner for one of the most important exams in their education. </p><p>       Luckily, the hospital wings was quiet, no one was in there except for Viola who sat in the bed looking up at the ceiling until she heard Draco's footsteps. She looked almost scared to see him.</p><p>        Why are you here?" She asked him while she stared at him next to her bed. "If you've come to gloat about Adrian—"</p><p>       Draco cut her off quickly, "christ, Kingsley, I'm not that terrible of a person."</p><p>       She sat there staring back at him for a few seconds until he grabbed a chair and pulled it over, sitting down and taking out the notebook for potions. </p><p>       "Snape had us brew a Deflating Drought today, it was pretty simple. We have to write two rolls of parchment on the uses and misuses of it." Draco told her. She looked at him with unease. "What?"</p><p>       "Why are you here?" Viola asked again. </p><p>       "Snape told me I had to help you stay caught up since you're my partner for the bloody exam." Draco told her and she nodded her head. </p><p>       "Makes more sense, you're only here because you have to be." She said as she took the notebook from his hand to read the pages. </p><p>       "Well, I definitely wouldn't come here willingly." Draco muttered. He could see her roll her eyes lightly as she read the pages. </p><p>       "Do you have a quill and parchment I can use? I could probably finish this assignment while I have your notes." She asked him. He debated on telling her to just keep the notebook until she finished, but he felt like it would be too much access into his brain for her. Draco pulled out parchment and a quill for her to use, letting her use one of the textbooks as a surface to write on. </p><p>       She began writing as he sat back in the chair and looked around the room. He held the ink bottle in his hand, waiting for her to gesture to him that she needed it. </p><p>       Draco could hear her sigh lightly, her hand shook a bit while she wrote slowly — it was obvious she was uncomfortable, not from him, but from pain. </p><p>       "H-How are you feeling?" Draco asked slowly. She stopped writing immediately and looked up across the room and then over to him, she seemed unsure of what to say. "Your hand is shaking when you write." He clarified more. </p><p>       "Why are you staring at my hands?" Viola gave the slightest smirk and he scoffed at her. </p><p>       "Where else do you want me to look? Not like I'll be staring at you." Draco shook his head while tearing his eyes away from her. </p><p>       "Right." Viola nodded her head. </p><p>       "Are you going to answer my question?" Draco asked with a sigh of annoyance. </p><p>       "M-My wrist was broken when I...fell." She spoke the word "fell" slowly as if she were trying to word her sentences properly not to anger him. </p><p>       Was she scared of me? Is what Draco thought. <br/>Good if she is. Another thought. </p><p>       "I guess it just hurts a bit when I write still, even if Madam Pomfrey mended it." Viola told him. "My head too, I have a concussion." She spoke her last sentence quietly while she looked away. </p><p>       Draco inhaled deeply, feeling slightly bad as she told him honestly how she felt. Part of him didn't know what to do, conflicted within himself as he wanted to be nice for once, just this once, but it wasn't himself to be that way. </p><p>       "You — um — you looked pretty badly injured when Weasley took you off the field." Draco mumbled. Neither of them looked at each other. </p><p>      "My knee was fucked too." She mentioned. </p><p>       Christ, her knee too? Draco thought to himself. Hearing it was actually making him feel bad. For once, he empathized a little with her and felt herself sigh as he took the parchment and quill from her. </p><p>       "What are you doing?" She asked.</p><p>       "Do you always ask so many bloody questions?" Draco responded to her as he began writing her assignment for her. He could feel her eyes watching him as he reread his own notes to complete her two parchment rolls of the uses and misuses for Deflating Drought. </p><p>       "Are — Are you doing my assignment for me?" Viola asked him hesitantly. Draco could sense a hint of shock but also a bit of snark coming from her. He didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on the paper as he continued to write for her and nodded his head. </p><p>       "Oh my Godric, you feel bad for me." She said with the slightest of laughs. Draco looked up at her as he handed her the first parchment for her to read over. </p><p>       "Don't be so full of yourself, Kingsley." He said. "I'm only doing this so you can rest and be back in class to brew more potions." He told her. She smirked at her and nodded her head while reading the parchment. </p><p>       "It's good so far." She said while placing it on the bed. "Thank you for helping." Viola said and he was a bit shocked by her willingness to accept it. Draco finished the last bit of parchment and handed it to her. </p><p>       "Don't you want to read it?" He asked as she rolled it to put it in the bag next to the bed. She shook her head lightly while placing it in there. </p><p>       "No, I trust what you wrote." She said. </p><p>       "How hard did you hit your head?" He blurted out and she laughed, wincing as she did while bringing her hand to her head. </p><p>       "Shut up, Draco." She shook her head. "I trust what you wrote because our marks reflect each other's, so if I get good marks, so will you. You wouldn't purposely fuck my work up because it'll jeopardize your work." Viola explained. She was right, he wouldn't jeopardize his work just to get back at her. </p><p>       Draco was about to say something else when Madam Pomfrey came walking over, telling her it was time for some more mending charms. </p><p>       "Seems your wrist and knee are quite well. You still have a concussion, but I don't see why you can't rest in your own bed for the weekend." Draco listened to Madam Pomfrey tell her. "Mr. Malfoy, since you're a prefect, I'd like you to make sure she gets back to Gryffindor Tower alright." </p><p>       Both Viola and Draco exchanged glances and he reluctantly nodded his head. </p><p>       "Come see me Monday before your first class. We can discuss then if you'll be able to play quidditch on Wednesday." Madam Pomfrey told her. </p><p>       Draco stood up while Viola grabbed her bag, sliding her black and crimson colored robes on and he dreaded thinking that anyone could possibly see them walking together. </p><p>       "I can make it on my own, I'll be fine." Viola muttered. </p><p>       "Not like your boyfriend Weasley is here to help. I don't entirely mind. It is my job after all, like she said." Draco told her as they walked slowly. </p><p>       "Ron is not my boyfriend." Viola said sternly. </p><p>       "I wasn't talking about that Weasley." He said. </p><p>       "Who? Fred?" She asked him and he nodded, earning a laugh from her. "Just because he punched Adrian in the face doesn't mean we're together." She rolled her eyes. </p><p>       "He seemed quite protective over you." Draco mentioned flatly. </p><p>       "Yeah, because I'm basically their second little sister." She continued to laugh. "They'll defend anyone they care for. Fred and George are like the brothers I never had." Viola told him. </p><p>       The brothers she never had. Draco wondered what it was like to have somebody so close like that. </p><p>       He supposed Theodore Nott was the closest person he had to being the brother he never had. They had known each other for so long. </p><p>       "Alright, I'll see you in class Monday. Don't expect any favors from me, Kingsley. I helped you once and I don't intend on doing it again." Draco told her as they got to the doors leading into the Gryffindor common room. </p><p>       "I wouldn't expect you to, Draco." She rolled her amber brown eyes at him. </p><p>       "Stop calling me Draco." Draco gritted at her. "It's Malfoy to you." </p><p>       "I told you once before that I don't take orders from people who think they're better than everyone." She sighed. "While I appreciate your help today, I still know exactly how you view me."</p><p>       "And how is that?" </p><p>       "As your annoying half-blooded potions partner that you'd rather not have." She said. "I should've listened to your warnings in potions class about someone knocking me off my broom. It's almost like you can predict the future."</p><p>       "Hang on — I never told Adrian to pull that stunt." Draco defended himself. </p><p>       "I never said you did." Viola told him as she muttered the password to The Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and revealed the crimson and gold room and she walked in, the door closing just as quickly as it opened and she was gone from sight.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>Words: 2,709</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27 September 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       Viola said something today that made me think. </p><p>       She said that the twins would do anything for her not because they fancy her, but because they simply view her as their own sister regardless if they already have one. </p><p>       She said that they were the brothers she never had. It made me wonder if there was anyone here that I would consider to be the brother — or sister — I never had. </p><p>       As for sister, no. There isn't a soul. </p><p>       As for a brother, yes. Theodore Nott.</p><p>       I'm reminded of when we first met now, back when we were so young. It was even before his mum had unexpectedly passed. I look at it and realize he's the longest friend I've had. Not Blaise, not Crabbe, not Goyle, not Parkinson — Theo. </p><p>       We were so young and so innocent and I wondered now where that innocence went for not both of us, but for me. Theo was always expectedly good whereas for me, good was unexpected it seemed. Even with our fathers being so similar, both Death Eaters, he was raised in a mentality so pure and good and I was raised in a mentality so dark and twisted. </p><p>       I was reminded by her statement of the first day I met Theo. I want to say I was six — maybe even five — he and his father had come to the manor. I remember standing next to my mum, my small hand was clutching hers and I remember feeling afraid of meeting someone new. But, he walked in the door with his mum and dad, clutching his mum's hand as well and our dads hugged each other while our mother's nudged us forward. </p><p>       "Go, Draco. Go say hello." Is what my mum told me. I did and so did Theo. I remember from an instant when we shook our small hands that we'd remain the friendship. It was a feeling. I had never had that feeling with anyone besides him. Even when we were eleven and sorted into Slytherin together, the friendship remained as we were then sharing a dormitory — and also where we met Blaise. </p><p>       Her statement reminded me so much of growing up with my friends, but the one closest to me was Theo. There was always the sense of realness with us, truth over anything and everything, the only ones who knew everything and anything about each other were me and him. </p><p>       And it also occurred to me, the only person I have ever allowed to call me 'Draco' is Theo.</p><p>       I hated learning something from someone like Viola, but she made me realize how grateful one could be for a person. </p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>       After Draco and Viola had left each other's presence, she went up to her dormitory and immediately got in bed. Part of her was grateful he didn't listen to her when she told him she could make it on her own — she honestly thought she would have fainted halfway to the tower. </p><p>       It hurt Viola's head to walk, but she was thankful her knee didn't hurt; the mending charm had fixed it completely it seemed. </p><p>       Viola got in bed, her cat had seemed to make her way back to the dormitory finally and she remembered that she had been wandering about Slytherin house. She curled in next to Viola, laying into her as she laid on her side and went to sleep until her friends would be back from classes. </p><p>       Viola was woken again when the dormitory door opened and in walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. </p><p>       "Viola, your dad wrote back." Hermione said quietly as Viola leaned her head up. "He sent us a lot of books." She said stepping to the side so Viola could see Ron and Harry both carrying parcels. </p><p>       "Good Godric..." She whispered. "What's the letter say?" She asked. Hermione handed it to her and they all watched intently as she open ended it. </p><p>Dearest Viola,</p><p>       Usually I wouldn't condone such rule breaking, but seeing as you are entirely correct, there is war coming, I will of course help. Inside the parcels I've sent, you will find various books I have found in the Ministry. They have defensive spells in there that are rarely taught at Hogwarts — use them wisely. </p><p>       You mentioned you weren't certain if you would teach others, I think you should. I know it is risking possible expulsion if you're caught — I will attempt to protect you all in the case that it does happen. </p><p>       Be wise, sweet girl of mine. Spread knowledge to others and train hard. Don't let the Ministry stop you all from saving yourselves. Your letter is burnt. Burn this as well, it is best our correspondence about such matters do not exist. </p><p>       Your mother will not know, I do worry for her safety as You-Know-Who rises to power. There have been talks of attacks on muggle families. Warn Hermione so she can keep her parents safe. If she wishes, I will gladly make visits to them to insure their safety. </p><p>Love always,<br/>Dad and Mum</p><p>       Viola finished reading the letter to them aloud and the room was silent for a bit. She handed the letter to Harry and said, "go down to the common area and toss this in the fire."</p><p>       Viola watched him disappear to go to the fireplace downstairs. Hermione looked worried as she sat on the end of her bed. </p><p>       "Muggles might be in danger now?" She asked. </p><p>       "If they have ties to the wizarding world, yes. You-Know-Who only wants purebloods in existence, which means he'll do anything to wipe out those with magic lingering in their bloods." Ron nodded his head while he sat next to her, placing an awkward hand on her back to comfort her. </p><p>       "Hermione, this means you're in danger too. You're a muggle-born." Viola said hesitantly. </p><p>       "Your mum is a muggle, you're in just as much danger as I am." Hermione pointed out. Viola shook her head and grabbed parchment. </p><p>       "No, not with my dad around. I'm going to tell him you're taking his offer to visit your parents. If things begin to get worse then he can help them go into hiding until we defeat Voldemort. We can't let our parents be victim to this war like Harry's, not when we can defend ourselves back finally." Viola said as she began writing. </p><p>Dad,</p><p>       Your letter has been destroyed. I will keep burning any that are sent, you have my word. We want to thank you greatly for providing us with so much material to help us. </p><p>       As for your offer with Hermione's parents, please do begin checking on them. With muggles being threatened, it makes me fearful for mum's life and her parents' lives. I know you will do everything you can to keep them safe. </p><p>       I suggest placing a protective charm around our home as well as the Granger's home. </p><p>With love and gratefulness,<br/>Viola K.</p><p>       She sealed the letter and placed it carefully in her bag so she could sent it later. </p><p>       "I still don't know if it's a good idea. You heard McGonagall, she said to stop angering her." Harry said as he came back into the room. </p><p>       "Since when have you ever listened to the rules?" Hermione asked. She made an increasingly fair point, Harry had time and time again disobeyed countless rules. </p><p>       "Well, considering I have yet another detention with her, I'm not entirely thrilled of the idea of rule breaking as much as I used to." Harry sighed. "I'll see you all later. I have to go now." He said before leaving to go to detention with Umbridge. </p><p>       Hermione and Viola sat there during Harry's detention reading over the books that her dad had sent them. Ron attempted to read, but got distracted by anything around him. He used the excuse that he was petting Viola's cat so he wasn't able to read — valid because she enjoyed her cat got attention, but annoying that it was up to only two of them to read the eight books sent to the Gryffindors. </p><p>       We had spent three hours reading until Harry came back from his detention, he looked furious and his hand was stained red on top. </p><p>       "I'll do it." He said as he barged into the dormitory where they had remained since he had left. </p><p>       "What? Oh my God, your hand." Hermione said as she rushed over to look at it. </p><p>       "Form the club, I'm not putting up with Umbridge's bullshit anymore. Let's teach some real defensive magic. She won't do it, so we will." Harry said through his anger. </p><p>       "I'll write letters to our friends." Hermione nodded with a slight smile. </p><p>       "I'll start marking chapters in the books with the most useful spells." Viola said as she reopened books again. </p><p>~•~•~</p><p>        Monday morning came and Viola woke early to go see Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing. Her head no longer hurt when she walked and on Sunday she was able to write a bit more, but it still hurt slightly. </p><p>       "Good morning, Madam Pomfrey." Viola announced her presence as she walked into the hospital wing. </p><p>       "Good morning, Ms. Kingsley, you seem to be doing much better." She observed as she came over. "How is your head feeling?" She asked while illuminating her wand to have Viola follow the light. </p><p>       "I don't have light sensitivity anymore and it no longer hurts when I move." Viola told her honestly. </p><p>       "How about that knee?" She asked. </p><p>       "I haven't had any pain since the day I first woke up." She answered honestly again. </p><p>       "And that wrist, I understand you were having some trouble with it." Madam Pomfrey said. </p><p>       "That's the only thing that still hurts, but it's getting better." She answered honestly one last time. She nodded her head and inhaled.</p><p>       "Alright, I see no reason to keep you from playing, but be careful! No zipping around on brooms your first day back!" She instructed the young Gryffindor. Viola gave her a smile and nodded her head. </p><p>       "Of course, thank you!" Viola said excitedly as she hurried out to get to potions. She walked in nearly late and gave Harry a thumbs up to signal she could play, a smile coming across his face as he nodded his head to me. Viola sat next to Draco and looked at the chalkboard for our potion. </p><p>Drought of Peace — Difficulty: Advance<br/>1. Add powdered moonstone until potion is green.<br/>2. Stir until potion is blue. <br/>3. Add powdered moonstone until potion is purple.<br/>4. Allow to simmer until potion is pink.<br/>5. Add syrup of hellebore until potion is turquoise.<br/>6. Allow to simmer until potion is purple. <br/>7. Add porcupine quills until potion is red. <br/>8. Stir until the potion is orange. <br/>9. Add porcupine quills until potion is turquoise. <br/>10. Allow to simmer until potion is purple. <br/>11. Add powdered unicorn horn until potion is pink.<br/>12. Stir until potion is red. <br/>13. Allow to simmer until potion turns purple. <br/>14. Add powdered moonstone until potion is grey.<br/>15. Allow to simmer until potion is orange. <br/>16. Add porcupine quills until potion is white. <br/>17. Add exactly seven (7) drops of hellebore. </p><p>       "Advanced level potion today." Viola mentioned as she set her bag down. Draco glanced at her and nodded. </p><p>       "You're annoyingly happy today." He sighed. </p><p>       "I got cleared for quidditch, which means in three weeks I'll be ready to kick Slytherin's ass again in the next match." Viola smirked at him as she grabbed the first ingredient. She struggled to get the lid off the powdered moonstone because of her wrist. </p><p>       "Are you sure about that? Because currently a bottle of powdered moonstone is defeating you." Draco snickered as he snatched it from her hands. </p><p>       "I was getting it open!" Viola said as the potion turned green. She stirred until it turned blue. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me Friday." She said.</p><p>       "It's fine, just don't expect more favors." He told her as he added more powdered moonstone until it turned purple. </p><p>       "Just take my gratitude, Draco." Viola shook my bead as the potion simmered until it was pink. </p><p>       "You can show your gratitude by calling me Malfoy." Draco spoke flatly. She sighed lightly and nodded her head while she added the hellebore. </p><p>       "Why don't you let anyone call you by your first name?" Viola pried for an answer to her question while the potion simmered. Draco grabbed the porcupine quills and began to add them until the potion was red. </p><p>       "Because that luxury is reserved for friends." He told her. She couldn't help put scoff as they stirred the potion until it was orange. </p><p>        "So, how many people have that luxury?" Viola asked. </p><p>       "Theo gets that luxury, that's it." He replied with a chuckle. "Let me clarify — real friends get the luxury of calling me Draco." </p><p>       She added more porcupine quills until our potion was turquoise. </p><p>       "Are you sure you should be playing quidditch when your wrist is still hurting?" Draco asked. </p><p>       "Careful, Malfoy, you might sound concerned for my well-being." Viola joked with him as it began to simmer until purple. She grabbed the powdered unicorn horn and added it to the potion until it was pink. </p><p>       "I'm not." He grumbled. </p><p>       "Are you worried I'll score too many goals again?" Viola giggled as she knew she was annoying him. </p><p>       "You're painfully irritating." Draco spat as he grabbed the powdered moonstone to add until the potion was grey. "Why can't you just answer a simply fucking question? You always have to respond with some snarky comment."</p><p>       "Because," she said as she watched the potion turn orange as she grabbed the porcupine quills again, adding them until the potion was white, "I know it bothers you and I enjoy bothering you. Getting under your skin is fun for me."</p><p>       Draco added seven drops of the hellebore and took the cauldron off the burner, "you're absolute fucking dreadful and I think I might actually hate you."</p><p>       "Good, I hate you too." Viola said stubbornly as they both looked cautiously at the potion. He looked perplexed. "What? How bad did we mess up?" Viola asked. </p><p>       "We — We didn't mess up at all." Draco muttered. "It's brewed correctly." He said. </p><p>       "Shut the fuck up, you're messing with me." Viola snickered as she looked into the cauldron and saw that their potion was indeed correct. Snape came over and looked into it. </p><p>       "I have to say I am quite...impressed." He said slowly. "It seems you are the only two who could brew it properly. Take a vial for each of you as a reward and ten points to each of your respective houses." Snape rewarded them generously. Draco grabbed two vials and poured their perfect potion into each, handing one to her. </p><p>       "I can't believe I'm going to bloody say this, but nice work, Kingsley." Draco told her with the slightest sigh and a chuckle. He had the softest smile tugging at the edges of his lips. </p><p>       "Lighten up, happiness looks nice on you, Malfoy. You should show it more often." Viola told him. He looked down to hide that she had obviously just made him blush, she could see the pink coming into his pale cheeks. </p><p>       "Shut up, Kingsley." He murmured and it made her laugh before they separated from class. </p><p>1 October 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       I hate her.</p><p>       Viola Kingsley is upon one of the most irritable people I have ever met in my life. I think she purposely says things to attempt to get under my skin — which she openly admitted to doing. But I think she purposely says it to more so get into my head. I have never once thought of her aside from when I would be harassing her and her friends, but now she's causing me to fucking blush?</p><p>       She told me happiness looks good on me. What the hell does that mean? Happiness looks good on me. No, Viola, it doesn't. She is bloody mad. Why can't I stop thinking about her? </p><p>       I hate her. </p><p>       I have never felt such rage towards one person before in my life. I have never wanted to badly to grab someone by their cheeks and scream at them to shut up, but also kiss them at the same time. </p><p>       I hate her. </p><p>       I told Theo about these frustrations and now he won't stop calling it a bloody crush, which is completely wrong. I don't like her at all. If it's anything, it's lustful hate. I want to show her her place. I want to teach her a lesson, I need to figure out a way to get back at her. </p><p>       I hate her. </p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>Words: 2,786</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday afternoon, Viola Kingsley and her three friends walked to Hogsmeade to go to Hog's Head pub to meet friends who agreed on coming to their meeting for this new Defense Against the Dark Arts club. They were sure how many people would actually show, but for the sake of the professors not finding out — especially Umbridge — they decided Hog's Head pub was a better option than the Three Broomsticks Inn.</p><p>       The Three Broomsticks Inn was always crowded with witches and wizards, students or adults, whereas the Hog's Head pub was usually almost always empty or at least had a lesser crowd to draw attention their meeting. They feared that if any professor or Slytherin saw them in what looked to be a meeting, Umbridge would have first word of it and question what they were up to. </p><p>       The Hog's Head was terribly gloomy, barely any people were in the place and some of the tables had thick layers of dust residing on them. The four Gryffindors sat at a table and quietly waited for people to show up, the twins and Ginny were the first to come with Luna and Cho. </p><p>       "Welcome, guys." Hermione said happily and more people came in behind them: Neville, Dean, the Patil twins, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, the Creevey brothers, and even Lavender Brown. </p><p>       "I didn't expect such a turn out." Viola whispered as they stood up from the table. "Thank you all for coming." </p><p>       "We had an idea that since we aren't being taught proper magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we might want to take matters into our own hands." Hermione spoke. </p><p>       "I managed to get my hands on quite a few books that will prove to be really helpful with learning magic." Viola mentioned. </p><p>       "And who exactly is going to teach us all this?" Dean asked. </p><p>       "Harry is." Ron said. "He's the one who's bloody fought You-Know-Who."</p><p>       "But, we're going to all work together to each each other." Viola added. </p><p>       "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm, Harry?" Luna Lovegood spoke up. </p><p>       "It's true. We've seen him do it." Hermione said as she referred to their third year at Hogwarts. Viola could see that the group of students were a bit reluctant in joining this newfound club. </p><p>       "Guys, there is a war coming whether you choose to believe in it or not." Viola sighed. "Isn't it better to be prepared now rather than later? We don't know when this will strike or when we will be in total danger, so isn't it better to prepare now so we know that we can attempt to save as many lives as possible?" She tried to make a huge point and heard murmurs of agreement around the group. </p><p>       "Where would we meet? And when? This can't interfere with Quidditch." Angelina asked important questions. </p><p>       "We're very well aware of the schedules and we're working on a place to meet. I'll find a way to send notices to all of you once we find a place." Hermione announced. </p><p>       "If you'd like to sign up, please be aware that you're agreeing not to tell a soul about this group. No students, no professors, especially not Umbridge." Harry told them all as people came up to sign their names on parchment. </p><p>       "Who would want to tell Umbridge anything? She's insane." Neville commented as he signed his name. "Looking forward to working with you all." </p><p>       "Even though we plan on leaving the school after this year, we'll still join you all." George said as he wrote his name. </p><p>       "Besides, it'll be good to know some more spells." Fred nodded. </p><p>       Everyone who had come to their meeting had put their name on the list of those wishing to join. Their own small army was beginning to take form and all Viola could feel was excitement once the brief meeting disbanded. </p><p>       "I think we should go celebrate with some butterbeers." Hermione said. "It was successful, people are on your side — our side! This is a good day, plus Cho couldn't take her eyes off Harry." Hermione smiled at him as we walked to the Three Broomsticks Inn. </p><p>       Viola always enjoyed going there, Hogsmeade was a place of fun for the small group and frankly, was the one place she had no bad memories. They sat at a table inside the Inn, not discussing their new club any further in case there were watchful eyes upon them. She didn't even notice Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner with Theodore Nott the entire time we were there.</p><p>Draco,</p><p>       According to Severus, the potions you will have to brew for your O.W.L.s examination is Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, and Veritaserum. </p><p>       Brew those properly enough and you will be accepted into Advanced Potions. Since you now know the potions, I expect nothing but perfection and an Outstanding score when you come home.</p><p>Lucius M.</p><p>       Draco read the letter at least five times once he had received it. The words of Draco's father expecting perfection terrified him. He knew these potions to be incredibly complex, including the Veritaserum potion to take a total of twenty-eight days to brew. If one of those twenty-eight days went badly, the entire potion would be ruined. </p><p>       "So, tell me what we have to do again?" Theo asked. He was the only person Draco had told about the examination potions. </p><p>       "Liquid Luck and Veritaserum. Veritaserum is the Truth Serum." Draco told him again as they sat at the Three Broomsticks Inn near a back corner. Theo took a gulp of the butterbeer and noticed Draco had barely even touched his own, the letter made him feel incredibly nervous and irritated. </p><p>        "Drink some butterbeer, mate." Theo said as he pushed the glass towards Draco more. He took a sip and regretted it immediately. "He still makes you that uncomfortable?" Theo asked. He could sense the pity in Theo's voice. </p><p>       "It's just gotten worse as I've gotten older." Draco sighed. Over the years, Draco's father had always compared Draco to none other than Harry Potter, the golden boy. Once he started at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger proved herself to be an exceedingly bright witch, Draco was also compared to her. And then with Viola Kingsley. It was pure torture. Even if Draco's marks were good, the comparisons never stopped. </p><p>~ Flashback: Draco's POV ~</p><p>       "Draco!" I heard my name being shouted from my father's study. I didn't hesitate to go there, ever since we had lost Dobby — our house-elf — I knew not to ignore his calls or else I'd receive more brutal punishments for it. </p><p>       "Yes, father?" I asked as I entered into the study. A Hogwarts progress marks report was in his hand. My stomach began to turn as he stood from his large wooden desk. </p><p>       "I wanted to congratulate you on such wonderful marks this year, my boy." My father told me. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. </p><p>       "Thank you, fath—" he cut me off. Just as I was certain he would be proud of me for once, he cut me off and proved I had failed yet again. </p><p>       "I'm not finished." He said sharply. "Do you know how Granger, Potter, and Kingsley did?"  He asked me. I shook my head timidly and heard my mother's footsteps, I saw her standing by the door. </p><p>       "I do." Father told me as he tapped his fingers along the desk. "Tell me, boy, how you managed to let a half-bloods and a mudblood get better marks than you in three subjects?" He hissed. </p><p>       "I...I didn't know they did better. I studied, I swear it." I protested. </p><p>       "Obviously not enough!" He shouted. "Do you know how humiliating it is to find out my pureblood son can't do better in school than a mudblood?"</p><p>       I was silent. </p><p>       "DO YOU?" Father shouted at me louder this time and I felt my body tense. </p><p>       "I'm sorry, father." I murmured. </p><p>       "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He yelled as his hand gripped my jaw harshly. He forced my face to look at him, I could feel my eyes stinging. "Don't fucking cry, it's pathetic." Father hissed at me. </p><p>       "I'm sorry, father." I managed the words through his hands. "I thought I did well." I murmured. </p><p>       "Not well enough." He said as he pushed me away while releasing my jaw. I stiffened myself and sighed deeply. </p><p>       "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you." I said, I knew it would be a mistake to say it and sure enough, I felt his palm collide with my cheek before I could even see it coming. </p><p>       "Lucius!" My mother shouted. It hadn't been the first time he hit me, nor the second, nor the third. It was quite regular, the verbal abuse was the most I endured from him though. </p><p>       "Narcissa, stay out of it." Father snapped. </p><p>       "No, this is enough. He did excellent and that's all that matters." My mother said as she held my head into her, her fingers stroking my hair. </p><p>       "He's allowing mudbloods and half-bloods to beat him!" Father shouted at her. </p><p>       "He's just a boy." Mother told him calmly. She placed a kiss against the top of my head before speaking, "come, Draco. Let's go, my sweet boy." </p><p>       She held me as we walked out of the room, letting me cry into her for a little while until I composed myself once again, shoving the emotions down. I didn't want to show them. Emotions made people weak. And weakness made people lose. </p><p>~ End Flashback ~</p><p>       Draco thought of the memory from just after his third year, it seemed so long ago even though he knew it wasn't. He took the butterbeer in his hands again and finally took a bigger sip, able to swallow it without feeling like he would throw it back up. </p><p>       "Can you not mention the potions to anyone?" He asked Theo. "I don't want it getting out to others or else my father will have my head on a spike." </p><p>       Theo nodded his head quickly, "of course I won't mention it, I don't want others to have an advantage like we do." </p><p>       "Exactly my thoughts." Draco nodded. </p><p>       "Are you going to tell Viola?" Theo asked him as he nodded his head to the side where she was sitting with her friends. </p><p>       "Can't you just call her Kingsley?" Draco groaned. "And I haven't decided yet. I don't really want to spend any extra time with her. She's irritating enough." He said. </p><p>       "You really don't like her do you?" Theo asked him. Draco looked over at her while she laughed with her friends and shook his head. </p><p>       "No, I really don't like her." It was the honest truth. He didn't like her. He loathed her. He hated hearing her voice, her name. He hated looking at her. Seeing her sitting at the table with her three Gryffindor friends, laughing as if nothing in the world could possibly be wrong, it all bothered him. </p><p>       Maybe it was because he still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had never known he had been compared to her for five years of his life. Maybe it was because she so easily became friends with the boy who lived. </p><p>       Or maybe it was simply because she was everything Draco was not.</p><p>       Theo and Draco left the Three Broomsticks to go back to the castle, Draco had decided to do homework before it was time for corridor checks. He enjoyed being a prefect, but sometimes he hated corridor checks. Pansy Parkinson was the female prefect and there was no way Draco was going to let himself roam the empty corridors with her at night. </p><p>       He found himself having a hard time focusing after thinking about memories with his father. It made him wonder so many things, things that he felt were necessary to write down. </p><p>7 October 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       A letter from my father stirred up old memories today. Memories I care not to think of, but live in my head consistently and make their way to the surface often. It seems that I have no choice but to think of these memories. </p><p>       Sometimes I sit here and wonder if I'll ever be good enough — no — if I'll ever be enough. I used to think that he would come around, that he would see everything I do is to please him. I haven't gotten lucky though. I'm merely a shadow trailing behind him that slowly fades as the sun disappears. </p><p>       As a child I never used to understand why I couldn't be enough for him. Why he always had to compare me to people, especially Potter. I used to think that's how all parents were until I met my friends and their parents; then I realized how unusual my family is. </p><p>       Sometimes I have a hard time believing that any parent could look at their child and utter the words, "you're a disappointment and disgrace," but then I remember that my own father has said it to me. And it's for those reasons that I hope one day I have a daughter rather than a son — that I won't produce another version of myself or worse, my father, within a boy because I know within a girl it would never happen. </p><p>       And then other days I wonder if it's even worth bringing new life into this world. It seems so cruel, bringing an innocent human into this fucked up world, this dark and scary place we live in. </p><p>       Sometimes I find myself wishing I was never brought into this dark and scary world in which we all live in. It seems unfair to subject one to so much heartbreak ages before they're supposed to ever feel heartbreak. It makes one numb. It makes one emotionless. </p><p>       Always numb, always emotionless. And I feel it's only just going to get worse. </p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>       Viola exited the Astronomy Tower with the rest of her class, the professor had been offering an additional midnight lecture on Saturday night due to the full moon as well as the planet Mars being incredibly visible. Viola, of course being a lover of astronomy, went and found only five other students were interested. As much as she loved astronomy, she wasn't a fan of walking the dark corridors at night. She was used to dark hallways, but not when she was alone. Whenever there were corridor checks, she always did them with Ron, so she'd never been alone doing them. </p><p>       The hallways were only illuminated with the moonlight that was shining in, Viola knew not to shine her wand for extra light as the portraits would only yell at her to put it out so they could sleep; she didn't want to disturb them. Gryffindor Tower felt so far away from the Astronomy Tower,  and as she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see the Slytherin prefect standing there with a student. </p><p>       "Alright, go inside and try to rest, I know it hurts." She could hear the low voice of Draco Malfoy speaking to one of the first years. By the time she had even walked over, the student had gone into the common room. </p><p>       "Slytherin is a long way from here." Viola remarked as she now stood facing his back. Draco turned to look at her, partial shock rose over him as he saw her there, not expecting her to be out so late, but also wondering where she had been. </p><p>       "Where have you been? Your Gryffindors are wandering the halls." Draco asked her. </p><p>       "I was in Astronomy class, the full moon is tonight and Mars is most visible, so our professor offered an extra class for those who wanted to observe." Viola shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Why are you all the way up here with my Gryffindors?" She asked him.</p><p>       "I was doing corridor rounds and came across him sitting with one of the ghosts, just got out of detention with Umbridge." Draco said. Viola couldn't help but smirk a little and he noticed it. "What?" He asked, annoyed by the growing smirk on her face.</p><p>       "Nothing, just enjoying that you actually showed a soft side for once." Viola said as she tried not to giggle about it. Even in the dark corridor, she could see him roll his eyes at her. Draco was slightly annoyed that she was pointing out his kindness.</p><p>       "I'm not going to be a dick to an eleven year old who just had their hand torn up by Umbridge's quill." Draco snapped at her. </p><p>       "So much for that soft side." Viola muttered as she walked past him to tell The Fat Lady the password. </p><p>       "Sorry that we can't all be so fucking perfect." He kept the conversation going. Viola turned back towards him and gave a laugh.</p><p>       "And what is that supposed to mean?" Viola demanded. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at her.</p><p>       "You have it so fucking easy, Kingsley. Don't you get that? Everyone is always telling you and your perfect little friends all the right things to do, meanwhile I'm stuck with everyone telling me to do all the wrong things." Draco spoke harshly. "Not like you'd understand. You walk around these corridors and everyone melts in front of you, everyone worships you and your fucking friends just because Potter is the boy who lived." Viola couldn't help but scoff at the words.</p><p>       "Worships me? Have you lost your mind, Malfoy?" She snickered. "No one bloody worships me, no one melts in front of me. You're just fucking jealous." Viola snapped back at him. His eyes were dark in the minimal lighting around the two prefects and his face was stiff. </p><p>       "I'm not fucking jealous of you or your friends." He said in a low voice. </p><p>       "Then fucking act like you're not." Viola said back to him. </p><p>       "Why would anyone be jealous of you? You're a half-blood and a Gryffindor. You're nothing except filthy, Kingsley." Draco spoke harsh words that on a regular day, would hurt, but they came from him and his friends so much that she learned to take them easily at this point.</p><p>       "Learn some better insults, Malfoy. Once you've called someone 'filthy' enough times, it doesn't have the same effect as it did the first time. If you think I'm so bloody filthy, then act like it." Viola spoke harshly back to him before she turned to leave him. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her towards him and then her back was shoved against his wall, his hand next to her face while the other pointed a finger at her.</p><p>       "Don't fucking test me, Kingsley. If you want me to show you just how fucking filthy you are then keep talking. I will put you in your fucking place and show you who the superior one is here. Don't act so tough if you can't keep up the fight, we both know I will destroy you in a matter of seconds." His voice was low and rough, it was the scariest she had seem him get before. His finger was close to her, pointing at her and his eyes pierced her own. His eyes were emotionless, dark. It was as if Draco Malfoy had been replaced with someone Viola had never met before. </p><p>       "You could try to destroy me, but I think it would only destroy you in the process." Viola said back to him as she shoved past him and entered the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco in the dark corridors of Gryffindor Tower alone.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>Words: 3,283</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The start of Monday morning was an absolutely terrible one. Hermione, Ginny, and Viola were all woken up by the commotion happening downstairs in the common room, Neville came knocking on their door in a panic to get another prefect down there to resolve the commotion.</p><p>       "I'm sorry to wake you, but Viola, Ron really needs your help downstairs. It's getting crazy." Neville said in a hurried voice before shutting the dormitory door as he left. Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other before looking at her. </p><p>       "What is happening down there?" Ginny asked as there was more yelling. Viola shook her head and stood up, putting on slippers so she could run down there quickly. The second she was there, she saw everyone gathered around the Gryffindor bulletin notice board. </p><p>       "Everyone shut it and move out of the way!" Viola yelled as she tried to push past students, and that's when she saw the notice placed there by Dolores Umbridge.</p><p>       "BY ORDER OF THE HIGH-INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS: ALL STUDENT ORGANIZATIONS, SOCIETIES, TEAMS, GROUPS, AND CLUBS ARE HENCEFORTH DISBANDED." Is what the notice read. Viola read it over multiple times until she could answer questions, Ron looked terrified of the crowd, both of them had obviously just woken up. </p><p>       "Does this mean quidditch is canceled? She can't do this!" Angelina Johnson, their captain, asked she and Ron. </p><p>       "No, I will talk to Professor McGonagall, she'll make sure we can play quidditch still." Viola tried to reassure Angelina. </p><p>       "What about my club!" A student asked them.</p><p>       "Clubs are unfortunately disbanded, the notice says so." Ron said slowly. "Please, everyone, settle down!" </p><p>       "Everyone! I know this is upsetting, but we don't know any information. This is news to us too, so please just wait for any further announcements or ask a professor." Viola told them all. A few students from their meeting on Saturday began coming over towards them. </p><p>       "Do you think anyone blabbed to Umbridge?" George asked. "I mean seriously, we form a group and two days later all clubs and groups are disbanded?" </p><p>       "No, we would have known." Hermione said quickly. </p><p>       "What do you mean we would've known?" Fred asked her quietly. They all looked at Hermione as she looked slightly guilty.</p><p>       "Hermione, what did you do?" Viola asked her.</p><p>       "I may have jinxed the sign-up sheet so if anyone told, we would know..." Hermione said hesitantly. Viola couldn't help but laugh. "I felt it was necessary!" She tried to justify herself, but she agreed with what Hermione did. Viola shook her head and began to walk towards the stairs to go back to the dormitory. </p><p>       "I'm going to get ready and then talk to Professor McGonagall. There's no way Umbridge is taking quidditch away from us." Viola told her friends. She grabbed her uniform and made her way to the prefect's bathroom, trying to get ready quickly so she could talk with Professor McGonagall before potions class. Her office was somewhat far from the potions classroom, but she still went regardless if she'd be late. Draco Malfoy could wait for all she cared. </p><p>       "Professor, do you have a moment to talk?" Viola asked as she knocked on the open door. </p><p>       "Ms. Kingsley, don't you have potions class?" Professor McGonagall asked her. She nodded her head and walked further into the room. </p><p>       "In five minutes, yes, so I'll be quick." Viola said. "I'm here to ask if the Gryffindor quidditch team is still able to meet and play. There was a notice placed on the bulletin board this morning saying Umbridge has disbanded all clubs, groups, and teams." She explained to the professor. </p><p>       McGonagall nodded her head to Viola with a sigh, "I'm very well aware of the noticed placed around the school by our new high-inquisitor."</p><p>       "Frankly, I think it's quite outrageous. Why are clubs and groups not allowed to meet?" Viola asked. </p><p>       "To be quite frank myself, I believe it has something to do with the Minister being afraid of our Headmaster." McGonagall told her. "The quidditch team can still meet and play, I've gotten quite used to the Quidditch Cup being in my office and I'm not ready to hand it over to Professor Snape." She said. </p><p>       "Wait, Slytherin never got disbanded?" Viola asked before leaving her office. </p><p>       "Curious, I know, Ms. Kingsley. Now, off to potions before Professor Snape gives you detention for being late." She said sending her away. Viola quickly made her way to potions, only a couple minutes late which she could tell annoyed Draco immensely. </p><p>Elixir to Induce Euphoria<br/>1. Add Shrivelfig.<br/>2. Add porcupine quills.<br/>3. Stir four times anti-clockwise.<br/>4. Add a sprig of Peppermint to counteract side-effects.<br/>5. Add Sopophorous beans. <br/>6. Add Wormwood. <br/>7. Stir six times anti-clockwise. </p><p>       "You're late." Draco muttered as she set her bag down, it seemed as if he did a double take when their eyes met. </p><p>       "What?" I asked him. </p><p>       "You're not wearing mascara." He mumbled quietly. Viola shook her head with the slightest scoff. "Christ, calm down. It just looks...different." Draco snapped. </p><p>       Different. Commenting on her fucking makeup? Are you serious, Draco? Is all he could think after he spoke the words to her.</p><p>       "I didn't even say anything. Hand me the porcupine quills." Viola told him. He handed it to her and she added them in, stirring the potion four times. </p><p>       "Why were you late?" Draco sighed as he asked the question and grabbed the peppermint. </p><p>       She grabbed the Sopophorous beans and told him, "I had to ask Professor McGonagall if the Gryffindor quidditch team was still able to play seeing as Umbridge is disbanding all clubs and groups." </p><p>       "Be careful with those, they jump." Draco said sternly as she picked up the small knife on the table. "What does it matter if Umbridge disbands groups?"</p><p>       "It matters because Gryffindor and Slytherin are supposed to play against each other in two weeks and we can't defeat you if teams are disbanded. But, no worries, McGonagall said it's alright if we play." Viola said as she attempted to cut the bean, but it kept jumping from her hands. </p><p>       "I said to be bloody careful!" Draco hissed at her as he watched her nearly cut a finger. "Just fucking give it to me." He said taking the knife from her grasp. </p><p>       "I can fucking do it." Viola protested and Draco let out a laugh. </p><p>       "That's fucking unlikely." He muttered. Viola rolled her eyes and watched him hold the bean firmly while slicing into it. "Add the wormwood, I'll stir it." Draco said. Viola didn't argue, but somehow they had messed up the potion. </p><p>       "Great, what the fuck did we do?" She groaned as Snape came over and looked into the cauldron and grimaced. </p><p>       "Shame, I had hopes for you two. Seems that you're back to doing...terrible." Professor Snape told the pair. "Keep this work up and I'll have to take points from your houses." Viola groaned as Snape walked away, Draco looked entirely pissed off. </p><p>       "Maybe if you wouldn't fucking argue with me all the time, we'd actually get this right." Draco murmured. </p><p>       "Do you have the ability to ever be nice?" Viola asked him before she walked over to her friends. She followed them out of the potions classroom to the Great Hall before Defense Against the Dark Arts class. </p><p>       "Did you talk to Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked Viola as they all sat down and began grabbing food. </p><p>       "I did," she nodded her head, "she said we're allowed to continue playing quidditch." </p><p>       "That's great!" Ron said. </p><p>       "Oh, there's more." Viola sighed. "Slytherin was never disbanded. It was only the rest of the houses. She also mentioned the Minister being afraid of Dumbledore." She told them in a hushed voice. </p><p>       "Slytherin was never disbanded? You're joking." Hermione hissed under her breath. She shook her head and Harry sighed deeply. </p><p>       "So, the Slytherins have an in with Umbridge." Harry said. It seemed as if they did. Viola looked up to the professor's table and could see Umbridge sitting there, looking out on the students and she watched them all intently. None of them said another word, too upset to eat and the thought of going to her class didn't help. </p><p>       She made them read the textbook again, this time chapter twelve where they had to write yet more essays about it. Even though Viola had already finished the chapter, she and Hermione still weren't allowed to start the assigned homework, but of course the Slytherin students could do what they wished with no consequences. And so Draco Malfoy sat writing away in his journal, Umbridge not saying a word about it. </p><p>       Because they had an in.</p><p>9 October 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       On midnight Sunday morning I had an argument with Viola Kingsley. I never intended on it happening — I never intended to speak to her outside of a classroom. But alas, there we were in Gryffindor Tower's corridors at midnight yelling at each other. </p><p>       She called me jealous. </p><p>       Jealous of her and her friends. What was there to be jealous of? Jealous of the way she's never been compared to others? Jealous of the way she's never been hit by her father? There were plenty of things I could be jealous of, but I wasn't jealous of her. </p><p>       Sometimes I wish I could find a timeturner just so I could make myself partners with someone else. I would currently take Pansy Parkinson over her. Every little thing she does drives me bloody mad. </p><p>       And today? I fucking admired her! I'm losing it. I swear to fucking Salazar I am losing my mind. She waltzed in late, looking up at me with her stupid amber eyes — how were they so fucking light? — she looked up at me and the first thing I notice is that she's not wearing mascara? And then I told her to take a compliment?</p><p>       There was nothing to compliment. Not with her. All I want is to put her in her place. I'm just waiting for the opportunity, I can feel it's coming. </p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>      The four friends sat in the Gryffindor common room near the fireplace waiting for Sirius to show up in it. Harry had received a letter right after Defense Against the Dark Arts class that he would be popping in, and all they could do now was wait.</p><p>       The group watched the flames intently, waiting for his face to show up. Viola enjoyed the feeling of the fire, the common room was getting colder as the October air began to get more crisp.</p><p>       Viola loved October. The entire month was peaceful to her and Halloween was always great fun for the school. She loved watching the leaves change color for autumn and the excuse of always wearing a jumper.</p><p>       Viola was pulled from her thoughts of the month when she heard, "Harry? Are you there?" coming from the fireplace. </p><p>       "Yeah, we're here." Harry said back quickly as they all leaned in closer to the flames that were much smaller now. </p><p>       "We have to be quick, in your letter you said that Umbridge has banned groups and clubs from forming?" Sirius got straight to the point. </p><p>       "Yes, she's calling it Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. It prevents groups from meeting, she even tried to ban quidditch from Gryffindor!" Harry told Sirius about the situation and how Viola had gone to McGonagall to get approval for them to continue practicing. </p><p>       "You four need to realize that if you want to stay incognito, it isn't a good idea to meet at a pub you don't usually visit and where many people don't go." Sirius told them. "It's very curious when groups of students flock to a pub they don't attend often." They knew then that they messed up, they should've gone to the Three Broomsticks Inn. </p><p>       "Wait, so Umbridge knows?" Ron asked. </p><p>       "From what I've gathered, Mundungus Fletcher was at the Hog's Head Pub when your group was there and eavesdropped on your entire meeting. He overheard all of your plans." Sirius told the group. Viola came to the conclusion that they were seriously screwed. </p><p>       "Why hasn't Umbridge acted on anything then?" Viola asked. </p><p>       "Don't you see, my dear girl? She has! She thinks this little ban against clubs and groups will solve that issue." Sirius hissed through the flames. "You can't let her win, I think you should continue with the meeting." He told them. </p><p>       "I don't know." Hermione said hesitantly. </p><p>       "I think Sirius is right." Harry said. "I know I wasn't onboard with this plan right away, but I think we owe it to our classmates to keep this group going." He told them.</p><p>       "If we're careful, we can get away with it. Even if we do get caught, it's worth it." Viola agreed with Harry. </p><p>       "That's what I'm talking about." Sirius said excitedly. He loved the rule breaking. "You've got to beat them. You've got to beat her out." He told the four young wizards. </p><p>       "We'll keep in touch about it." Harry said. </p><p>       "I must go, be careful!" Sirius said, he sounded like he was about to say something else when suddenly short, stubby fingers came through the flames. They seemed to be reaching for the Gryffindors as they moved around, feeling for something. They all jumped back quickly, Harry grabbed Viola and pulled her from the fire as she was closest. </p><p>       "Is that Umbridge?" Ron asked. </p><p>       "Yes, let's go to the dormitories." Harry said as they all quickly stood up. They grabbed their things and ran up to Viola and Hermione's dormitory, hoping Umbridge wasn't going to come into the Tower or send McGonagall after them. No one came. </p><p>       "I'm going to go to the library." Viola announced after a while in the dormitory. She couldn't study with her friends talking rapidly. </p><p>       "If you bump into Umbridge, turn her into a handbag." Ron told Viola as she stood up. She shook her head at him as she opened the door and left. It was just after seven o'clock, but barely anyone walked the corridors. The library was quiet as usual, but barely any students were there. </p><p>       Viola assumed barely anyone was there because public groups were henceforth, disbanded. People were probably deciding to stay in their common rooms to meet so they could escape the rage of Dolores Umbridge. </p><p>       At the moment though, she didn't mind how empty the library was. No one was talking to distract her from studying or doing her homework and she was able to get some alone time — that was for at least an hour until a particular Slytherin ruined it. </p><p>       "What a coincidence, I was going to write a letter, but here you are." She heard Draco Malfoy's voice from the side of me. He sat down next to her. </p><p>       "Why exactly were you going to write to me?" Viola asked without taking her eyes from the parchment she was writing on. </p><p>       "I see you're still having problems with your wrist." He remarked. She stopped writing now to avoid discussing her injury. </p><p>       "I see you're still not answering my questions." Viola gave him a sarcastic smile as she now looked to him. </p><p>       "We're going to start meeting. Preferably at night. Preferably you didn't tell anyone." Draco said. </p><p>       "Why the fuck would I meet with you?" She asked him as she rolled her eyes and looked away. Viola felt his hand grab her jaw and turn her head towards him again.  </p><p>       "Stop being so fucking rude, half-blood." He said sternly. "We're meeting so we can practice our O.W.L.s potions. My father had Snape tell him what they are." Draco told her as he gave her jaw a light squeeze before harshly releasing her from his grasp. </p><p>       "Fine. I'll only meet with you because we need the practice." I reluctantly agreed. "And don't ever fucking grab me again, got it?" Viola hissed at him. It seemed to take to him like a challenge. </p><p>       "I'll do what I want, when I want to." Draco raised his eyebrows at her quickly with a smirk on his face. "I told you I would show you your place and I meant it." He said quietly as his face leaned closer to hers while he spoke the words. </p><p>      Draco stood up from the seat next to her, "Wednesday night at eleven o'clock. Potions classroom. No one will catch us there late at night." </p><p>       "Fine." Viola spoke shortly and went back to her homework as he left the library. She didn't stay there much longer, she was too worked up over Draco and the way he felt he could control her. She went back to the dormitory and got in bed, listening to Hermione and Ginny's conversation about some Gryffindor boys they fancied while her cat curled up next to her until sleep consumed her.</p><p>       Draco felt slightly drunk over the power he had consumed once he left Viola in the library. He felt intoxicated on the power that came with grabbing her jaw, feeling the tightness of her clenched bones against his fingers. It made him feel as if he was showing his superiority to the girl he was forced to work with.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>Words: 2,856</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day of quidditch practice, it was pouring rain heavily. Part of Viola thought they should cancel, but Angelina insisted they didn't.</p><p>       "It's only a bit of rain! They'll never cancel a match for this weather, so why would we cancel our practice? Come on now, let's go!" She ordered her team onto the field.</p><p>       Viola felt entirely miserable during practice. The rain never slowed once while they were attempting to play and at least every team member nearly fell off their broom once. She could tell the twins were keeping an unusually close eye on her, which as much as she appreciated their concern, was slightly annoying because she had no doubt she could handle a bit of rain.</p><p>       The only part Viola hated was how cold it was. No matter how much they moved or how much her blood was pumping, she remained completely freezing the entire time. The rain mixed with the beginning of October air in the early afternoon wasn't the friendliest of conditions. In the highlands of Scotland, they were so far north that she was surprised they weren't getting snow yet.</p><p>       Practice was to continue for another hour, but came to a halt when Angelina blew her whistle, drawing the team's attention to a bright pink umbrella down on the ground and a short, stubby woman was standing under it. Dolores Umbridge.</p><p>       "I believe I disbanded all groups, clubs, and teams." She called through the thick rain.</p><p>       "I'll go talk to her since I'm the one who got us permission." Viola told Angelina.</p><p>       "I'm captain, I'll go with you." She offered to her. Viola knew this wasn't going to end well.</p><p>       Hello, detention for me. Viola thought as she could feel the punishment coming along while she got closer to Umbridge.</p><p>       "Care to explain why you're breaking my rules?" Umbridge asked both Angelina and Viola as the girls lowered to the ground, still sitting on their broomsticks in front of her.</p><p>       "I got permission from Professor McGonagall to continue practicing, professor." Viola told Umbridge honestly.</p><p>       Umbridge pursed her lips together and then nodded, "I don't believe your Head of House is the high-inquisitor, Ms. Kingsley."</p><p>       "She's not, but she is my Head of House, so the Gryffindor team belongs to her." Viola protested.</p><p>       "I don't give Gryffindor permission to continue practicing. Disband immediately." Umbridge spoke angrily already.</p><p>       "Professor, that isn't fair!" Angelina protested now.</p><p>       "And how exactly is it not fair, Ms. Johnson?" Umbridge asked her. Angelina was silent, but Viola knew exactly what to say.</p><p>       "It isn't fair because you're allowing Slytherin to continue practice. You're playing favorites among houses and that's something Dumbledore, a former Gryffindor himself, would not be too pleased with." Viola blurted out the words. Angelina snapped her head to look at her teammate through the rain, even she knew Viola was getting herself into trouble.</p><p>       "I beg your pardon!" Umbridge yelled.</p><p>       "It's true. I've talked to a member of the Slytherin quidditch team. You never disbanded them, only us. McGonagall says we can keep practicing, I'll listen to my Head of House." Viola sighed.</p><p>       "If you're so persistent on breaking rules and going over my head, perhaps some more detention is needed for you, Ms. Kingsley." Umbridge shouted.</p><p>       "Perhaps it is." Viola agreed with her, partially just to spite her.</p><p>       "I will see you tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening in my office." She told Viola before turning to leave the muddy field with her bright pink umbrella. Angelina gave Viola a disapproving look.</p><p>       "What? We can still practice and play in the matches. Detention is worth it." She shrugged.</p><p>       "Keep up the back talk to her and she'll bar you from playing in those matches." Angelina hissed. "We need you on the field with us. Stop bloody testing her." She commanded her.</p><p>       Angelina called practice after that, sending them all back inside the castle to warm up and change into dry clothes. The corridors had trails of rain water from where all the players walked, our clothes were soaking wet and dripping everywhere. Filch wouldn't be too happy with them.</p><p>       Viola showered and changed in the prefect's bathroom, meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside after she finished changing.</p><p>       "Are we still meeting with Dobby?" Hermione asked quietly as they walked towards the kitchens near Hufflepuff Basement.</p><p>       "Yes, he said he might know of a room that we can use for our defensive training." Harry nodded to his friends. The corridor where Hufflepuff Basement resided was dark and quiet, it reminded her of the Slytherin dungeons, but one could tell it was Hufflepuff as there were decorations and little plants sitting around in corners. It felt quite welcoming, unlike the Slytherin dungeons.</p><p>       Harry pushed open the kitchen doors to reveal quite a few house-elves. All of them looked quite displeased when they saw Hermione, they weren't fond of her attempting to unintentionally free them by placing clothes in random areas. Dobby came over quickly, his face always lit up with joy.</p><p>       "Master Harry Potter, how good to see you!" Dobby said as the friends all sat at a table while he offered them food.</p><p>       "How are you, Dobby?" Viola asked him as he stood on top of the table, his hands were always folded together or fidgeting.</p><p>       "Quite well, master Kingsley, thank you, master Kingsley." He said.</p><p>       "Dobby, how many times do we have to tell you to call us by our first names? We're your friends, not your masters." Viola told him with a laugh as he nodded his head.</p><p>       "Dobby seems to always forget that he will be treated as equals with you all. Dobby is still not used to being treated with such kindness." He let out a nervous laugh as they all chuckled with him.</p><p>       "You said that you might know of a room that we can use for practicing?" Hermione asked.</p><p>       "Oh, yes. I have been in there many times, it's very hidden, very safe. It's known as the Come and Go Room." Dobby said.</p><p>       "The Room of Requirement?" Viola asked. She had heard about it once before from older students discussing the parties that happen in there at the start of term for the sixth and seventh years.</p><p>       "Yes, that room." Dobby nodded his head. "Tricky to find, but it will equip you with whatever you need." He told his friends.</p><p>       "This is brilliant, it sounds perfect." Harry said.</p><p>       "Should we start telling the members?" Ron asked.</p><p>       "Yes, let's tell them to all meet at six o'clock. That gives us two hours to find everyone and get to the Room of Requirement without Umbridge knowing." Viola said. Dobby looked slightly scared. "What is it, Dobby?"</p><p>       "Dobby has heard from around the castle that the Pink Lady is on the lookout for four Gryffindors. She suspects they are up to something." He told his friends. "Be very careful, Harry Potter and friends."</p><p>       "We will be, I promise." Harry assured him.</p><p>       "Thank you for your help." Viola told him before they began to leave.</p><p>       Tracking down the members of their new group was difficult while they attempted not to draw attention to themselves. They split up and went to different parts of the castle. Viola had found Ginny with the twins and Neville, all of them agreeing to meet at six o'clock. Dean Thomas had offered to go around finding people from the new group, strictly keeping it within those who sighed the form saying they wanted to join.</p><p>       The others had found the rest of their group. Harry had found Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang along with the Patil twins. Hermione got the Creevey brothers and Lavender Brown. Ron managed to find Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Lee Jordan. Six o'clock came quickly with all the running around in the castle they had done, but they now all stood in the Room of Requirement in a vast room, the whole thing empty except for a few practice dummies and a mirror.</p><p>       "Welcome everyone!" Harry said as they looked at the group of students who sought out better training.</p><p>       "We're really glad you all continued to join us. We've decided we'll continue to meet here. I've made us coins that will heat up when we're to meet together back here in the Room of Requirement." Hermione announced as she passed out unsuspecting coins to our group members. The coins were spelled to display the time meeting day and time on them if we were to ever change it.</p><p>       "When will practices be?" Angelina asked.</p><p>       "Since we're all here now, how about every week on Tuesday at six o'clock?" Viola suggested. There were murmurs of agreement around the room.</p><p>       "Before we get started, I think we should elect a leader of our group and give it a name." Hermione said.</p><p>       "I think Harry should be our leader." Cho spoke up and then quickly lowered her head again, her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>       "What about Hermione too?" Ron asked.</p><p>       "No, if we get caught, I'll take the blame." Harry shook his head.</p><p>       "I will too. My dad can get me out of any trouble most likely. I'll take any blame as well." Viola offered herself up.</p><p>       "So, Harry and Viola as our leaders. What about a name?" Hermione asked. Viola had no clue what to call their group.</p><p>       "Since the Ministry is so afraid of Dumbledore, what about calling it Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny offered a suggestion and they all seemed to take it.</p><p>       "So, it's settled then," Harry nodded his head, "Dumbledore's Army will meet Tuesday's at six in the Room of Requirement." He made it official.</p><p>       "Shall we get started then?" Viola asked.</p><p>       "We haven't put together a curriculum." Hermione said quietly.</p><p>       "Please, we don't need one. We aren't teaching a class, we're teaching them how to defend themselves." Viola rolled her eyes. "I say we go over Expelliarmus first." Viola said after thinking about what she read in the books her dad had sent her. Disarming charms were the most useful, taking one's wand away could render your opponent useless.</p><p>       "I think it's a good idea." Ron agreed with Viola. She nodded and began splitting the room in half so each person would have a partner.</p><p>       "I'll instruct this half and you the other?" Harry offered to her. She nodded her head and walked to Luna Lovegood who was first in her line of vision.</p><p>       "Alright, Luna." Viola said as she stood next to her. "Show me what you know." She said. Viola watched her attempt to disarm one of the Creevey brothers, but it didn't work quite yet.</p><p>       "Accentuate the wand movement a little bit more and I think you'll have it." She told Luna. Sure enough, she was able to disarm him before anyone on Harry's side could disarm anyone.</p><p>       "You might be a better teacher than Harry, don't tell him I told you." Luna whispered to her with a laugh. As Viola helped more students master the charm, she noticed she was moving a bit quicker than Harry, but he was doing quite well himself. She believed she was only doing better because she focused on how professors taught the spells and kept their words in mind, it proved to be helpful in her eyes.</p><p>       Viola watched as Harry now went over to Cho, she knew he purposely chose to work with the side of the group she was on, and she didn't blame him. Although, it might've been better if Viola worked with her as she got distracted by Harry and ended up lighting Padma Patil's sleeve on fire. Thankfully, Hermione was quick to use a spell to put it out and she didn't get hurt.</p><p>       "Don't be nervous. I saw you from over there and you were doing great." Harry told Cho. All the students could see her blush slightly as she thanked him.</p><p>       "I was told by my parents that I wasn't allowed to participate in anything anti-ministry, but I knew I had to join the group. It's what he — Cedric — would've wanted." Cho said. There was a slight awkward silence amongst Cho and Harry after the mention of Cedric. Viola knew she was still grieving the loss of him — all his friends were.</p><p>       "My dad is very supportive of any anti-ministry action. He's quite thrilled with the idea of it." Luna's high voice piped up. They all laughed a bit as the group gathered around again.</p><p>       "Great work today everyone, really excellent." Harry said to everyone. "We'll continue working next week on some more spells and remember to be really careful if anyone has asked where you've been." He reminded their group.</p><p>       The students all began to leave in small groups, checking the corridors to make sure that no one was coming or nearby. Viola and her three friends left last, going back to the common room where some members of their groups were talking happily amongst each other.</p><p>       "Your club is quite a hit. The members love it." Ginny told them as she and the twins sat near the couches with them by the fireplace.</p><p>       "What spell are you teaching next?" George asked as he saw Viola reading one of the books for ideas.</p><p>       "I was thinking the Impediment Jinx." Viola said as she pushed the book over to Harry for him to see.</p><p>       "A jinx that will hinder one's movement by slowing it down or stopping it." Harry read from the book. "Brilliant!" He agreed with her plan.</p><p>       "I can't believe how much of a success the first meeting was." Hermione said lightly. "You're both excellent teachers."</p><p>       "I think Viola might be better than Harry, no offense." Ron chuckled.</p><p>       "No, she definitely it." Harry agreed with laughter.</p><p>       "Maybe if Cho Chang didn't distract you so much, you'd be better than me." Viola teased him. Harry's cheeks turned pink as the twins began making "ooo" sounds at him.</p><p>       "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry tried to deny it.</p><p>       "Oh please!" Hermione and Ginny both laughed. "She was drooling over you so much she caught Padma's sleeve on fire." Hermione said.</p><p>       "She's totally into you, Harry." Fred winked at him.</p><p>       "Yeah, when are you going to finally wise up and ask her on a date." George teased.</p><p>       "Slow down you brutes." Viola laughed. "She's still obviously mourning Cedric's death, don't force him into rushing it." She told them.</p><p>       "Viola is right, she's probably feeling nervous and quite scared about it. Maybe even guilty for liking Harry in the first place." Hermione agreed with me.</p><p>       "Just take it slow like you've been doing." Viola said. They barely talked more about it for the night, knowing it was slightly embarrassing for Harry to discuss it. She was thankful that the night had been so great considering she knew tomorrow she'd be spending her time with people she hated: Dolores Umbridge and Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola was less than thrilled with the idea of going to detention alone with Professor Umbridge. The last time she had to endure her torturous quill, it was with Harry and she didn't realize how grateful she was then to have someone else there with her. Now that she was alone and walking to her office, she felt entirely and utterly afraid.</p><p>       Viola knew what to expect when she got there. She knew she would endure a lecture a bit and have to take out parchment. She knew she would be handed the evil quill and her hand would begin to take on immense pain and bleed. The scar from the previous detentions were still shown on the back of her left hand.</p><p>       Even her wrist was going to hurt more tonight. Viola knew Umbridge would not take pity on the injury she received from the first quidditch tournament, if anything, she'd say it's just added punishment.</p><p>       The walk to her office felt terribly long. Her stomach grew more nervous and in this moment, as she prepared herself to knock on the door, she would rather endure every night with Draco Malfoy rather than detention with Umbridge. Viola knocked and heard the softest, "come in," from inside.</p><p>       Viola was greeted again with the familiar pink room and cats everywhere. Part of her appreciated the fact that Umbridge liked cats, which she hated that she appreciated it. She couldn't help but notice a new plate with an orange cat that reminded her of her own.</p><p>       "Can I help you, Ms. Kingsley?" Umbridge spoke up as she got tired of Viola standing near the wall of cats.</p><p>       "Oh, sorry," she said, "the cat, it looks a lot like my own." Viola admitted to her as she sat down.</p><p>       "You have a cat?" She asked her, Viola wondered if this made Umbridge slightly appreciate her.</p><p>       "Yes, her name is Jupiter. Half-Kneazle." Viola nodded as she pulled out parchment.</p><p>       "Seems you already know the routine of things." She gave Viola a smile as she handed the quill to her. "Do you know exactly why you're here?" She asked.</p><p>       Even if Viola didn't answer, Viola knew Umbridge would tell her, so she answered anyway, "I'm assuming it's because of my blatant disrespect and disregard for your rules."</p><p>       Viola could tell she wasn't pleased with the sarcasm in her tone and said, "quite precisely, Ms. Kingsley."</p><p>       "How many lines should I write?" Viola asked the redundant question.</p><p>       "Until the message sinks in of course." She gave a smile. "I would like you to write, 'I must not disobey.'" She told her. Viola nodded her head and began writing the words over and over again.</p><p>       By the fifth line, she could feel the words beginning to take form in her hand. Viola looked over once she was sure the sentence was displayed on her hand and saw it took form under the other marking of, "I must not tell lies."</p><p>       Perhaps it was because it was a new carving of words on fresh skin, but she swore it hurt much more than the first time. Viola could feel the bits of blood on her hand, there was a small droplet that dripped down her hand as the words continued to get deeper.</p><p>       Viola's wrist began hurting as she continued to write, she looked up at Umbridge to see her looking quite pleased and Umbridge said, "is something wrong?"</p><p>       "It's just my wrist, quidditch injury." Viola mumbled. She walked forward around her desk to stand in front of her, Umbridge's hands that were folded together unclasped and she looked at Viola's hand carved with words.</p><p>       "It's merely just another form of punishment for disobeying the rules implemented for your safety." She shrugged to Viola. "Maybe now you'll realize being on the side of the Ministry is better than resisting, but in case you forget, you can always look at your hand for a reminder." Umbridge said as she took her quill back from Viola.</p><p>       "Am I free to go?" Viola asked quietly.</p><p>       "Yes, you can go." She told her. She got up quickly and left, rushing into the hallway to get away from her classroom. Viola checked her watch for the time and saw there were five minutes until it was eleven. She had no time before she was to meet Draco.</p><p>       Viola quickly walked down to the dungeons and into the girls lavatory before heading to the potions classroom. The water stung the freshly broken skin, blood rinsed down the sink and the wound had begun to close, no new blood coming to the surface. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes like the carved words stung her hand, but Viola breathed in deeply and composed herself before exiting the bathroom.</p><p>       The door to Snape's potions classroom was now cracked open, a dim light rested inside of it. Viola pushed it open carefully and closed it quickly, Draco was pulling out the cauldron, his Slytherin robe and bag rested on a table and she set her own next to it.</p><p>       "You're late." He muttered without looking at her. His white buttoned down shirt wasn't tucked in anymore, the sleeves rolled just under his elbows, it was an interesting sight to take in. </p><p>       "Only by two minutes." Viola said. "I had detention with Umbridge." She said quietly as she walked over to where he was setting up.</p><p>       "We're going to attempt to brew Felix Felicis. I found the ingredients and recipe in one of Snape's books. It's complex so I won't be surprised if we need to attempt this a few times." Draco ignored what Viola had said as he pushed the book to her so she could read the ingredients list.</p><p>Felix Felicis<br/>1. Add Ashwinder egg, then add horseradish, heat. <br/>2. Juice a squill bulb, add to cauldron, stir vigorously.<br/>3. Chop anemone-like growth on back of Murtlap, add, heat. <br/>4. Add dash of tincture of thyme, stir slowly. <br/>5. Grind up Occamy eggshell, add to mixture. <br/>6. Stir slowly, then heat cauldron. <br/>7. Add sprinkle of powdered common rue. <br/>8. Stir vigorously, heat cauldron one last time. <br/>9. Wave wand over potion in figure eight with incantation, "Felixempra".</p><p>       As she read the instructions to herself, Draco piled all the ingredients they needed in front of them, adding the first two into the cauldron and letting it heat up.</p><p>       "What'd you do to land yourself in detention again?" Draco asked flatly.</p><p>       "I went behind Umbridge's back and got permission from McGonagall to play quidditch, remember? She found out and didn't like it." Viola said as she reached for the squill bulb.</p><p>       "What's it say this time?" He asked as he stared at the new scars on her hand.</p><p>       "Nothing." Viola shook her head while adding the ingredients to the cauldron while Draco heated it. After he turned the burner on he grabbed her hand. "Excuse you!" Viola said as she tried to pull it away from him, but his grip was too firm.</p><p>       "I must not disobey." Draco read her hand, a smirk spread across his face. "That's amusing." He snickered.</p><p>       "Stop fucking touching me." Viola hissed at him before adding the thyme to our potion. Draco ground up the next ingredient and rolled his eyes.</p><p>       "Stop being so fucking stubborn." He muttered. She watched him add the next ingredient and they began stirring it. "I don't think it's right." He said.</p><p>       "I'm not bloody surprised. Just keep going." Viola sighed as she grabbed the common rue. Draco stirred and heated the cauldron one last time before he spoke the incantation. "That's definitely not right." Viola said as she looked into over over-bubbling potion. Draco quickly took it off the burner and sighed loudly.</p><p>       "Maybe if you weren't so fucking distracted and getting detention all the bloody time, we'd actually get it right." Draco hissed.</p><p>       "You're fucking kidding me right?" Viola laughed as she turned to face him. "I'm doing something wrong? You're the one who won't bloody let me help half the time!" She said pointing a finger at him. He swatted her hand away from him.</p><p>       "Don't point your finger at me, you filthy little half-blood!" Draco said. "You're the one who's always trying to fucking start an argument." He tried to defend himself.</p><p>       "You're so fucking ridiculous. I just tell you to keep your fucking hands off me and it causes a fight because you think you're better than me." Viola tried not to shout at him.</p><p>       "Oh, so this pisses you off?" He asked while pushing her against the table, his hand on her wrist tightly.</p><p>       "Yes." Viola seethed.</p><p>       "I told you twice now that I'll show you your fucking place if need be." Draco said in a low tone, his hand now moved from her wrist to pointing at her, his fingers close to her neck.</p><p>       "I'd like to see you fucking try." Viola challenged him. "I'll show you your place! Oh, I'm Draco and I'm better than everyone!" She mocked him.</p><p>       "Shut the fuck up, Viola." He growled.</p><p>       "Oh, am I right? Am I making you angry because you know deep down that you're no better than the rest of us?" Viola asked him. His eyes were filled with anger and he pushed her lower back harder against the desk, his hand going on her throat.</p><p>       "Why don't you take note from the words carved on the back of your hand and stop disobeying before I show you your place." Draco hissed. His face was so close to hers that she could smell the peppermint on his breath. Usually she would've probably slapped him, but something came over her — over both of them — and before she could even respond his lips were on her own.</p><p>       The kiss was rough and the hand on Viola's neck had more of a grip, Draco's fingers wrapping around more towards the right side as his lips left her's and went to her neck, harshly nipping at the skin. Draco worked on every inch he could reach, Viola knew there would be bruises soon enough.</p><p>       His fingers left her throat and went to her white buttoned uniform shirt, tugging at it until it was open and they both heard the soft sound of a few buttons coming off the shirt. </p><p>Of course he'd trash my clothes. Viola thought to herself. </p><p>       Viola was so utterly consumed by how Draco's mouth felt against her skin to consciously stop him. Both of them consumed by the euphoric feeling it was to begin taking each other's clothes off.</p><p>       She reached her fingers up in the minimal space between them and began unbuttoning his shirt until she could push it off him, hers was somewhere across the table. Draco trailed his lips against her collarbone, making sure that there would be little bruises there; he enjoyed marking her, as if he was claiming her.</p><p>       He lifted her up so she was now sitting on the table, their lips back together again in a rough kiss, but even in the harshness it was clear that they molded nearly perfect together. She could feel his large hands snaking around her, her bra being unclasped and tossed to the side along with their shirts.</p><p>       Draco pushed his fingers into the hem of her skirt, pulling it down and she was taken aback slightly as his arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her a bit so he could pull her skirt off completely. Their eyes met for a moment, Draco didn't move his from hers as she unbuckled his belt.</p><p>       Viola took in a sharp breath as Draco pushed her panties to the side, his thumb immediately circling her sensitive spot, his middle finger slowly gliding down until it it was inside her and a smirk came across his face.</p><p>       "How'd you get this wet so quickly, hmm?" Draco whispered in her ear as he continuing rubbing against her clit, slowly moving his finger in her. Viola inhaled again, her back arching in his other hand at the feeling of him and she brought her hands back to his pants, unbuttoning them until she could get them pulled down.</p><p>       "S-Shit." She muttered as Draco slipped another finger in her. Viola felt a small moan escape her lips and Draco snickered once again.</p><p>       "Look at you, fucking melting beneath my very touch." He said. "Have I showed you your place yet?"<br/>He asked. She looked in his eyes as she shook her head weakly.</p><p>       "Y-You still think you're fucking b-better than everyone." Viola tried to hide the visible stutter that came with the consistent feeling of his fingers against her sensitive area. Draco pulled his fingers away from her, pushing her down until her back was against the table and yanked her hips forward until they were aligned with his. He pushed his boxers down and wrapped his hands around her hips tightly as he pushed into her fully, not giving her time to adjust to the size.</p><p>       "F-Fuck, oh my God." She let out a louder moan as he leaned to wrap his hand around her neck again.</p><p>       "Say my name when you're moaning for me." He demanded. His thrusts were harsh and the movements were swift, causing pleasure to pour over them both.</p><p>       "Don't stop, Draco, oh my God." Viola moaned out loudly again, the sound of his name spewing from her lips turned him on even more. He pulled her up so she was sitting on the edge of the table, their bodies even closer and her legs wrapped around his hips.</p><p>       "Get up and bend over." He ordered as he slipped out of her, pulling Viola from the table and pushing her down until her stomach was against it, then pushing back into her.</p><p>       "O-Oh, fuck!" She shouted while clenching her eyes shut, her nails practically digging into the wood of the table.</p><p>       "I told you to say my fucking name when I'm making you feel this fucking good." Draco hissed at her as his hands gripped her hips to help thrust in harder. Viola swore there would be bruises from his tight grip. She felt one had release her and wrap around her, his fingers rubbing against her bundle of nerves as he continued thrusting into her. He took them away quickly and flipped her over again, setting her onto the table once again and her finger nails gripped into him harshly.</p><p>       Viola's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, their faces close together as they both panted, the scent of peppermint was surrounding them. Draco pushed his lips against hers again, but she quickly moved her to his neck to leave hickeys of her own like he'd done to her.</p><p>       "D-Draco I'm going t-to c-cum." She shuttered out as she could feel her orgasm building. Draco listened to the sound of profanities mixed with his name begin spewing from her lips as Viola moaned loudly from the pleasure radiating through her. Her nails dragging against his skin. The sound, even the feeling of it was almost angelic to him, sending him over the edge. Draco's thrusts got sloppy as he finished, the room filling with silence as the sound of their skin was no longer emanating around them.</p><p>       Viola sat there with Draco standing in front of her, his hand still against the small of her back as they stared at each other. She could still smell the peppermint on his breath and felt his hand quickly move from her. Reality seemed to be setting in for both of them.</p><p>       Draco reach to the ground and pulled his boxers and pants back up, quickly buttoning and buckling his belt and handed Viola her underwear and bra. She carefully stood up, her hips hurting slightly and she slid her underwear and bra on. Draco was buttoning the white shirt, his face seemed flushed in the dim light.</p><p>       "Um, where's my shirt?" Viola's voice was a lot quieter than she anticipated. Draco looked at her and then to the ground and bent down, grabbing her shirt from the floor. "Feel like you put me in my place?" Viola asked as she buttoned what was left, most of the buttons had been ripped off when he yanked the shirt from her.</p><p>       Draco came closer to her and placed his fingers lightly on her chin, moving her face to see the marks he left on her neck and smirked to himself before speaking, "for now, yes."</p><p>       "This is never happening again." Viola hissed at him. "Not a fucking word of this." She said.</p><p>       "Sure thing." Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>       "I'm serious, Draco." She said as she pulled her robes on to cover herself more as the shirt was barely buttoned.</p><p>       "Don't call me that, you still call me Malfoy." He instructed. She rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>       "Oh, really? Because ten minutes ago you were demanding me to shout your first name." Viola folded her arms over her chest. He shook his head and yanked her closer to him, his hand going around her neck again.</p><p>       "Let's not forget I just made you moan from the mere basic touch of my fingers. Don't even get me started on how I made you scream my name while making you fucking cum all over my dick." Draco hissed at her. He moved his hands to look at Viola's neck.</p><p>       "Look at you all marked up by me. When you're lying in bed tonight thinking about how much you hate me, just remember how I made you shake from pleasure." Draco said with a smirk.</p><p>       "Like I said, never again." Viola said as she attempted to push him away from her. "This was a one time thing, Draco." She said.</p><p>       "I'm sure it was." He rolled his eyes as he released his hand from her neck. "We'll meet again next week. I'll see you in potions." Draco said as he opened the door for the two to leave.</p><p>       "Piss of, Malfoy." Viola hissed.</p><p>       "Half-blood." He hissed back before going their separate ways. Viola walked quickly to the common room, it was nearly one in the morning and she was praying no one would be awake still.</p><p>       Viola pushed her hair in front of her neck to try and hide the hickeys as best as possible as she walked through the entrance into the common room. It was quiet and only lit by the fireplace and she was about to walk up the stairs when a voice stopped her.</p><p>       "And just where do you think you're going?" Fred asked as he turned in the armchair to look at her. Viola stopped in her tracks and turned towards him.</p><p>       "Fuck, you scared me." She breathed out. "Why are you still awake?" She asked him.</p><p>       "I could ask you the same thing, but I think your answer is a bit more entertaining than mine given the hickey on your neck." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Now just who are you fooling around with?"</p><p>       "It's no one, Freddie." Viola shook her head.</p><p>       "Oh, come on," he chuckled, "why don't you want to say?" He asked. Viola took a deep breath in and leaned against the railing of the staircase. She couldn't possibly tell him she just shagged Draco Malfoy, but she also hated the thought of lying.</p><p>       "Why do you want to know?" Viola asked him. Fred stood up from the armchair and came over to her, placing a hand on her arm.</p><p>       "I just want to make sure you're alright. You're family after all." He told her. Viola smiled a bit and nodded, his hand moving her hair to look at her neck. "Merlin's beard, good luck hiding those." Fred chuckled.</p><p>       "I appreciate your concern, Freddie. I swear everything is completely fine." She told him. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you at breakfast." Viola gave him a smile before going up the stairs to her shared dormitory. Viola used the bathroom in the shared dorm rather than the prefect's bathroom to clean up, slipping into bed and she tried not to let Draco Malfoy cloud her thoughts, but he was all she could think about.</p><p>       The visions of his mouth trailing over her body, the way his tongue felt in her mouth, how his hands caressed her body, it was all in her head. Viola couldn't shake the thoughts of Draco and the way his fingers felt on her, the way he felt inside of her. Viola had never felt that way. Never felt such pleasure or such radiance.</p><p>       Viola partially hated that he was the one who made her feel so good. He was right, when she would lie here in her bed thinking about how much she hated him, she would also be remembering how he was the one who had her shaking under his touch and shouting his name. Viola hated him, but she liked the touch. But she hated him. Never again.</p><p>11 October 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>How do I even begin to write something like this? How does one write the events of what happened tonight when they don't even know how to properly process them? Part of me feels entirely sick while the other part of me feels entirely exhilarated.</p><p>On the night that was supposed to be strictly potions practice with Viola, it turned to more. Way more. I don't know what came over me — or her — or us. One minute we're arguing and the next I'm snogging her.</p><p>I thought she would stop me for sure, but she didn't. I thought I would stop myself, but I didn't. She was mocking me and I was getting angry. I wanted to show her where she belonged — her place. It felt like mere instinct for it to happen.</p><p>What might be worse is how much I enjoyed it. How much I enjoyed how she quivered under my touch, how she couldn't speak when my fingers were inside of her. How much she shouted when I was inside of her. That was intoxicating.</p><p>It makes one feel powerful to have such control over another. The way she allowed the dominance, letting me have the control, it was a powerful feeling. The way she looked as I fucked her until she knew her place: beneath me, was powerful.</p><p>She radiates such innocence and beauty to everyone in this damn castle and now she's marked with my hickeys and no longer radiating as much innocence all from my touch.</p><p>I didn't expect this to be the way she was put in her place, but I know she enjoyed it as much as I did. I have a feeling this won't be the last time either.</p><p>If we have to spend time together, we might as well get something out of it — even if it is nothing more than just hateful sex.</p><p>D.L.M.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been five days since Viola Kingsley and Draco Malfoy had sex in the potions classroom. They had not spoken to each other since and Viola was entirely fine with that, she didn't want to see or hear from him. Besides, there was more to focus on this weekend than a certain white-haired Slytherin boy — Hagrid had finally returned to Hogwarts!</p><p>        She and her friends were all rushing down to his hut to finally see him after the long while he was away, mainly curious to know where he had been this entire time. Hermione and Viola were a little behind Harry and Ron, Hermione was still trying to question her over who gave her the hickeys.</p><p>       "Why can't you just tell us who this mystery boy is?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>       "Trust me, Hermione, it was a one time thing. It doesn't even matter." Viola laughed as we kept walking down to the hut. Viola heard her groan, it was killing Hermione to not know who her friend had just slept with; she was a person who wanted to know everything. Hagrid saw the group coming, the door opened before they even approached the hut and Fang welcomed them inside.</p><p>       "Haven't even been back for a day yet and you lot are already here. Word travels fast around this place." Hagrid gave a loud laugh as he shut the door behind the four of wizards.</p><p>       "Well, you've been gone for so long without any of us knowing where you went, so of course we'll be here immediately." Harry said.</p><p>       "Wherever have you been?" Hermione asked as they all sat on the large couch, Hagrid sitting in the armchair across from them.</p><p>       "Now remember, anything I tell you here is strictly between us." Hagrid told the group. "I've been traveling Europe to get in touch with the giants."</p><p>       "The giants?" All four of them asked at the same time. Hagrid shushed them as if someone could hear the conversation and nodded his head.</p><p>       "Dumbledore had me go and offer them some gifts to convince them to stay on our side rather than going to You-Know-Who's side." Hagrid said. Even though Viola knew giants existed, part of her was so entirely amazed that Hagrid had made contact with them. Even though he was half-giant himself, it amazed her that such a being could exist.</p><p>       "Has Voldemort been recruiting them as well?" Viola asked. Hagrid shuttered at the name. "Sorry." She said quickly, always forgetting he was afraid of the name.</p><p>        "Yes, You-Know-Who had been trying to recruit the giants. Was near bloody successful too." Hagrid nodded his head. "Took lots of convincing to get them to agree to be loyal to Dumbledore, but they came around. Stubborn people them giants." He said.</p><p>       "Are you going to be teaching again?" Harry asked.</p><p>       "Please say you are." Ron chuckled. Hagrid nodded his head timidly.</p><p>       "I am, but I'm a bit nervous about this new high-inquisitor Dolores Umbridge that's been hired here." Hagrid admitted to the four friends. All four of them groaned loudly at the mention of her name.</p><p>       "She's the worst." Hermione rolled her eyes. They began to tell Hagrid all about her ridiculous rules and the way she gives detention. Harry and Viola showed Hagrid their hands so he could see the cruel quill's work. Hagrid gave a big frown as he looked closely at their hands.</p><p>       "That is rubbish, it's maddening!" He said while throwing his hands in the air. "How does Professor Dumbledore allow this to carry on?"</p><p>       "Because Cornelius Fudge is taking over Hogwarts." Viola sighed. "The Minister is terrified that Dumbledore is starting an army." She told him.</p><p>       "He should be considering...you know." Ron said. Since the four of then never signed the sheet for their new group, the jinx wouldn't effect them if they told Hagrid.</p><p>       "Considering what?" Hagrid questioned slowly. They all looked at each other to see who would explain the new army to him.</p><p>       "Umbridge wasn't teaching us any magic and since war is coming...we decided to take matters into our own hands." Hermione said slowly.</p><p>       "We got books full of defensive spells and began teaching other students." Viola said.</p><p>       "You what?" Hagrid asked. "You lot are mad, mad I say!" His voice boomed while waving his big finger at the students.</p><p>       "We had no other choice! We aren't being taught anything, they're leaving us defenseless and just setting us up to be killed." Harry defended. They knew Hagrid wasn't pleased with them and their decisions.</p><p>       "Hagrid, honestly you have to see this from our perspective." Hermione said. Hagrid nodded his head after a moment and sighed deeply, standing up and walking to his kitchen.</p><p>       "Would you lot like any tea?" He asked them as he put on a kettle. They all agreed and told him more of their plans for the new group, spending most of our Sunday there at his hut.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       As Monday came around, part of Viola nearly debated on skipping potions class simply just to avoid having to sit next to Draco. Viola simply dreaded it and the worst part was, the hickeys he had given her were still partly visible.</p><p>       As she got to the potions classroom with her friends, she felt even worse when she could see the light bruising on Draco's neck right above the collarbone and she knew those were from her.</p><p>"Merlin, who in their right mind would be shagging Malfoy?" She heard Ron mutter to Harry as they saw the hickeys immediately.</p><p>"Bloody insane, that poor girl's probably disappointed." Harry and Ron both snickered and Viola tried desperately to avoid the fact that her cheeks were flushing of color. She walked quickly to her seat, she would rather be enduring Draco's rudeness than taking part in the conversation with Ron and Harry.</p><p>"Kingsley." Draco muttered, he didn't look at her.</p><p>"Malfoy." Viola tried to speak firmly, but it came out far too soft. His eyes darted over to her because of it and he snickered a bit.</p><p>"Still flustered from Wednesday night are you?" He raised an eyebrow to her.</p><p>"There's nothing to be flustered about." Viola shot back at him. The smirk dropped from his face quickly as she implied the night with him wasn't worth much to remember — he didn't need to know she remembered it very, very clearly. There was no potion on the chalkboard today, but instead an assignment to write about the potions they had all worked on.</p><p>       "Don't lie, Kingsley." Draco sighed. "Did you forget what you kept moaning?" He asked.</p><p>       "Shut up, Draco." Viola mumbled, but that didn't stop him from continuing to mock her.</p><p>"Don't stop, Draco. Harder, Draco. Oh, you're going to make me cum, Draco." He made his voice higher pitched to mock her quietly. Viola rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide her anger.</p><p>"Are you done?" She hissed. The smirk came back across his lips as he began to write on his parchment.</p><p>"For now." Draco shrugged.</p><p>       Viola tried to ignore him for the rest of class, trying to get her essay done as quickly as possible so she could leave. She only wanted to get to Care of Magical Creatures class today since Hagrid was finally teaching again, and being in the potions classroom sitting at the very table where Draco shagged her felt like torture.</p><p>"If you keep this up, I won't meet with you." Viola told him sternly. She heard him scoff a little and he shook his head at her.</p><p>"You're going to keep meeting with me because we both want the same thing: to get into Advanced Potions." Draco said as he rolled his parchment up once he finished the essay. "I'll see you on Wednesday for the quidditch match though, so we'll brew that elixir Thursday night then?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Thursday." Viola said softly as she slowly rolled her own parchment. He gave her a smile that wasn't friendly before walking away from her.</p><p>       Viola sat there for a moment trying to get over the anger that stirred over her from Draco Malfoy. She hated the constant burning desire within him to torture her. She hated that it was so easy for him to get under her skin, that it was so easy for him to make her angry and rage with emotion.</p><p>        She wanted so badly for him to partake no effect on her, but it wasn't realistic even if the events of Wednesday hadn't happened. He would always find his way to get under her skin and to fill her with raging emotions of anger and hostility towards him.</p><p>       Draco had a true gift for making people quite unhappy, but she also knew he must've had that same gift for happiness somewhere too. Viola had no intentions of finding such gift, she wished she could avoid him all together.</p><p>Viola stood up and walked over to her friends who were waiting in the corridor outside the dreaded classroom for her, they all seemed excited to go to Care of Magical Creatures. She was too, but she hated the knowledge that Draco was in the class as well. Viola attempted to shove the thoughts down as much as she could to have a good time, but every time she looked at Harry she couldn't help but feel so guilty for sleeping with the enemy. If he knew, he'd never forgive her.</p><p>They all walked towards the Forbidden Forest for their class, Harry looked rather giddy with joy of the thought of Hagrid being back, but Hermione was nervous with the thought of Umbridge evaluating Hagrid.</p><p>"I'm worried that the Minister placing Umbridge as high-inquisitor will be the way they finally fire Hagrid." Hermione told Viola quietly as they walked down the stone pathway, Harry and Ron in front of them.</p><p>"You don't think she can actually fire the professors do you?" Viola asked her. She could see the thoughts pondering in Hermione's head from the question.</p><p>"I think she'll try. Lucius Malfoy tried to have him sacked during third year, I've figured it was only a matter of time before someone would try again. You know the Minister would do anything to please the Malfoy's." Hermione told her. Viola nodded her head knowing her friend was right.</p><p>       The Malfoy's held so much power within the wizarding world, if Lucius wanted something done, Cornelius Fudge would do everything to try and make it happen, simply out of fear because of the Death Eater that was Draco's father.</p><p>       "Can we just not discuss anything Malfoy related?" Viola asked with a slight groan. Hermione gave her a look as they kept walking. "It's bad enough I'm his partner for potions, I hate thinking about him when I don't need to." Viola said quickly before she could ask questions. Hermione nodded her head as they got to the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>       "Right, I'm sorry." She said.</p><p>       "It's alright." Viola giggled as the two joined the group of Slytherin and Gryffindor students around Hagrid. "Dear Godric, Umbridge is here." Viola groaned again at the sight of her.</p><p>       "You've got to be bloody joking." Ron said. "Can we not just get a peaceful class? Does she have to be in each one?" He mumbled to them.</p><p>       "What do you suppose we'll be learning today?" Hermione whispered as she looked around for creatures.</p><p>       "Thestrals." Harry said. He seemed to be staring at something that the rest of his friends couldn't see. It was the creature that pulled the carriages the night they arrived to Hogwarts this year.</p><p>       "Welcome everyone!" Hagrid shouted to gain the class's attention. "I've got quite the treat for you all to apologize for my absence." He said as he pulled out a piece of large meat from the bag. He tossed the meat on the ground and within a few seconds, they could see something was eating it.</p><p>"What exactly are we supposed to be seeing?" Draco asked in an unenthusiastic tone. His arms were crossed and his face was plastered with disappointment. Hagrid pointed to the dirt covered forest floor, twigs snapping lightly as students inched forward to watch the raw meat disappear.</p><p>       "Now, most of you can't see these creatures. Only those who have sadly witnessed death can see them." Hagrid explained to his class.</p><p>       "What are they called, sir?" A student spoke up. A few of the students raised their hands to answer the question, Hermione's being one of them.</p><p>       Hagrid pointed to Hermione to answer, "they're called Thestrals, professor."</p><p>       "Right you are, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid gave a smile and nod. A couple Slytherins groaned and the sound of Gryffindor house getting points, it was to be expected.</p><p>       Hagrid was about to continue speaking when Umbridge chimed in, "excuse me, but I believe the Ministry of Magic has declared these beasts as dangerous."</p><p>       "Dangerous? No." Hagrid chuckled. "No, ma'am, these creatures are quite lonesome and keep to themselves. If you can see them, they'll let you touch them if you bring 'em food." Hagrid told her. Umbridge looked quite displeased and began writing on her clipboard.</p><p>       "Seems to laugh at the thought of violence..." She spoke slowly and quiet as she jotted the words on his evaluation chart. Hagrid frowned a bit and Slytherin students all snickered and began whispering to each other, but he quickly got the class back on track again, ignoring Umbridge and her evaluation.</p><p>       Umbridge wrote a lot during the class, her quill was going mad with words, especially when Hagrid allowed a couple students who could see the Thestrals to feed them. Part of Viola wished that she could see them, but the cost was great.</p><p>       One could only see them after they've witnessed someone's death. It made her think about these few students who could see them and who they've seen die. Harry's answer was easy for everyone to know, but the older Creevey brother could see the creature as well as another Gryffindor. She knew one Slytherin who could see the creatures: Theodore Nott.</p><p>       Viola knew why Nott could see them, his mother had died. It was knowledge to them all since his father was a Death Eater, when she had passed it was all over the Daily Prophet. Viola didn't know that he had witnessed her death though, and it made her feel bad for him. For all of them. No matter who they were, she wished none of them could see the Thestrals. It was unfair.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       After class, Viola had gone to the courtyard to sit outside. She wasn't very hungry for lunch and told her friends she would meet with them later. For the time being, she wished to be alone with her thoughts. She felt far too guilty to be sitting next to Harry in the Great Hall while the hickeys that were slowly fading on her neck were caused by Draco Malfoy.</p><p>       The seventeenth of October was quite a glorious day. The sun was shining bright and there were large, fluffy, white clouds in the sky. The sun beating down was warm and Viola felt better being able to sit outside. She enjoyed alone time, and she would've usually told anyone who came up to her that she wished to stay alone, but Neville Longbottom blocked the sun from her for a moment and asked, "mind if I sit with you?"</p><p>       How could one ever say no to a person as kind as Neville? Viola opened her eyes and looked at him, her head rested against a tree trunk and she nodded.</p><p>       "I would've assumed you'd be with the others in the Great Hall." Neville said as he sat next to her.</p><p>       "I just wanted to sit outside." Viola told him, trying to give a smile to seem alright.</p><p>       "Is everything okay?" He asked her. "If you're worried about Hagrid being fired, I think he'll be alright." Neville tried to reassure her.</p><p>       "It's not Hagrid I'm worried about." Viola shook her head. "I mean, I am worried, but it isn't what's on my mind." She clarified. Neville nodded while his eyes watched her.</p><p>        "Does it have something to do with the guy you're seeing?" He asked. She couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, word travels quick, plus Fred is still wondering who it is. He's really taken on the whole brotherly role." Neville said.</p><p>       "I'm not surprised." Viola giggled. "Honestly though, yeah, it has everything to do with him." She nodded with a sigh.</p><p>       "Do you want to talk about it?" Neville asked.</p><p>       "Yes and no." She sighed again. "If our friends knew who it was...Neville, they'd never forgive me." Viola said quietly to him. He looked at her confused for a second and then it seemed to piece together in his head.</p><p>       "So, we all know and hate this guy?" He asked.</p><p>       "Yes." Viola groaned. "I never meant for it to happen. I never wanted it to happen. But in that specific moment it was the only thing either of us wanted." She told him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden you with this."</p><p>       "Don't be sorry, it's alright. That's what friends are for — to be told things to." Neville tried to give her a reassuring smile and he placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him for a sort of hug. "I have to ask — I won't tell anyone, I swear — but was it Malfoy?" He asked quietly.</p><p>       "It was." Viola said quietly while she put her head against his shoulder. "Please don't tell." She begged him.</p><p>       "I won't. Everyone makes mistakes, no one needs to know that he was a part of it." Neville told her with a sigh. In this moment she adored his kindness and ability to comfort others. She adored how much of a safe space he was and how he helped people so willingly.</p><p>       "Thank you." Viola breathed out, keeping her head on his shoulder. She let her hand reach over to grab his. "I really appreciate you keeping this between us. No one else knows." She said.</p><p>       "I appreciate you for trusting me with something like this." Neville said. It made her giggle.</p><p>      "Neville, I'd trust you with anything. You're too good of a person." Viola told him. They both sat against the tree, the secret loomed in both their thoughts, but it felt like a partial weight had been lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>Viola knew this secret was one of the worst she ever held. It was dangerous and worth the feeling of betrayal if her closest friends ever found out — if anyone found out really.</p><p>       She was terrified of the reactions, but had faith Draco Malfoy would never let it slip that he had sex with not only a Gryffindor, but a half-blood. Viola knew the knowledge of her blood status was good enough to keep his mouth shut. He'd never let the word get out of pureblood Malfoy having sexual relations with a half-blood, so the secret was safe.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was commotion in the Room of Requirement as students were getting concerned that Professor Umbridge would catch the new group. Many of the students were shouting at each other, shouting at the founders, looking for answers as to how they could keep this all secret.</p><p>       After Hagrid's return and Umbridge's obvious liking to the Slytherin students, it was clear that many were terribly nervous of what would happen to all of them if they were to get caught. It was a thought that went through Viola's head quite often, a thought that rather terrified her.</p><p>       It wouldn't be simple detention, it would be worse. Umbridge wouldn't just use the spelled quill that writes in the users blood, no, she would find something worse.</p><p>Viola looked around at all the people before her and wondered if it was worth it; if the new club was worth the terrible punishment that came with it. She didn't want others getting hurt at the expense of experience, but wasn't the experience worth it?</p><p>       To Viola, it was worth the trouble. She would rather have her hand torn up by her own handwriting than go into a war unprepared. She would rather go through all the forms of cruel punishment to make sure those around her were prepared. Their club was worth more than just defiance upon the higher-up, it was about protection and courage. It was about defiance against the Dark Lord and giving all of Hogwarts the means to keep themselves safe when it came to war.</p><p>It reminded her of the simplicity that came with crime: punishment.</p><p>Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky. One of her more favorite of novels that she was often reminded of once they had started the club. They were committing the crime and soon enough they were sure to be met with a punishment.</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Harry tried to shout throughout the room, but no one listened.</p><p>"Guys, shut it!" Neville yelled loudly, causing the voices to subside. His cheeks turned pink and he stepped back a bit, most likely not expecting the attention to be on him so quickly.</p><p>"Thank you, Neville." Hermione told him quietly. All eyes shifted to Viola and Harry, waiting for the two leaders to tell them what they'd be working on.</p><p>"Look, we know you're all worried about getting caught and so are we. Believe me, we don't want it to happen either." Harry told the group of students. "We chose a discrete location and if we're careful, we shouldn't have too much of a problem." He said.</p><p>"We all knew it would be a risk, you have to be willing to take the risk though." Hermione spoke up.</p><p>"And let's be honest, breaking the rules is kind of fun." Ron shrugged. Both Fred and George cheered at Ron's statement, but quickly quieting when no one cheered with them.</p><p>"Why don't we get into today's lesson." Viola suggested as she pulled out a large textbook full of bookmarks in it. She opened to the first mark. "I think we should start with the Impediment Curse." She said.</p><p>"What's that?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Swift use of this jinx can freeze an attacker for a few moments, or stop a magical beast in its tracks. The jinx is a vital part of any duelist's arsenal." Viola read from the book to the group. She pulled out her wand and slipped off her robes, setting them on one of the tables with the book.</p><p>       "Freddie, be a dear and help me demonstrate." Viola said.</p><p>"Why me?" He groaned as he took off his robes, placing them on the table and getting his wand ready.</p><p>"Because you're great at dueling." She snickered. "Now, the incantation is called Impedimenta. You move your wand in a straight line toward the person you're attempting to hit." Viola told the crowd. Everyone watched intensely, wondering if Fred and Viola were about to engage in a duel.</p><p>"Don't be shy, Freddie, try to hit me with a jinx." She encouraged.</p><p>"Are you sure? I won't go easy on you now, Kingsley." Fred gave her a smile. She nodded her head with a small laugh and heard him begin to whisper something, She wasn't sure what it was, but she immediately blocked it.</p><p>"Impedimenta!" Viola spoke the incantation and a turquoise light came from the wand, hitting Fred and he stood there frozen for a few seconds.</p><p>"Wicked! I couldn't even move!" Fred shouted excitedly. "Your turn, Georgie." He gave a wicked smile to his twin as he walked off to duel George.</p><p>Viola looked at the group of people and heard Harry begin to speak, "alright, partner up and practice using the spell. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt when you get hit with it, you'll just be frozen for a few seconds like you saw."</p><p>Harry and Viola watched as people got in their pairs and began practicing the spell. Not many were successful the first few times they tried, which was alright.</p><p>"How did you do that so well?" Luna asked as she struggled a bit. "Impedimenta!" She shouted as she tried to hit Cho, but it didn't work.</p><p>"I've been practicing that jinx for days, Luna. You're doing better than me when I first tried, I can see some turquoise coming from your wand." Viola encouraged her.</p><p>"Impedimenta!" Luna shouted the spell at Cho. She temporarily stunned her for a moment, a satisfied smile coming across Luna's face.</p><p>       "Excellent job, Luna!" Harry called out from across the room. Viola walked over towards Ginny and Hermione, both of them doing exceedingly well as she expected.</p><p>"How do you think this is going?" She asked quietly right after Ginny cast the incantation against Hermione.</p><p>"Considering she just froze my spell, I think quite well." Hermione nodded as Ginny gave a pleased smile.</p><p>"I'm going to go use this against Neville!" She called to them as she walked over to find Neville in the group of people. There was mixture of excitement radiating throughout the room as students began casting the spells, it was going better than Viola thought.</p><p>"This is bloody insane, everyone seems to be having fun with this." Ron said as he stood next to Harry and the two girls.</p><p>"We need to end the meeting soon, it's nearly eight." Harry sighed. "I don't want to end it."</p><p>"Neither do I," Viola shook her head, "but everyone seems to be doing really well, so we can pick up where we left off and continue with a new spell for the next meeting." She nodded to Harry so he could stop the meeting.</p><p>       "Alright everyone!" Harry called to get the attention of those around them. "Really excellent work today, all of you have done so great. We'll pick up next week with the same jinx just to make sure everyone's got it mastered." He told the group of students. There were a few groans around the room from the announcement that they were ending the meeting.</p><p>       "What will we be learning next week?" Angelina asked the leaders.</p><p>       "I was thinking the Reductor Curse maybe?" Viola directed the question more towards Harry who nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"Brilliant!" He agreed so easily. "See you all next week." Harry dismissed our group.</p><p>There was a mix of goodbyes and goodnights from the students who carefully left the Room of Requirement. Viola and her friends all began heading toward Gryffindor Tower, the Weasley twins placing their arms over her shoulders as they began talking about today's lessons.</p><p>"So, are we going to be your test subjects for every class?" Fred asked, making her laugh as she shook her head at him.</p><p>       None of them had realized a certain small group of Slytherins were watching nearby.</p><p>"Sure, Freddie, if it makes you happy." Viola's voice echoed the corridor as Draco Malfoy and his friends watched the group of students exit a room.</p><p>"Where the fuck did they just come from?" Pansy hissed. Draco shushed her and rolled his eyes, her questions were pointless to him.</p><p>"How the hell would I know? Does it look like there's a room over here? No." Draco snapped at her. He heard Blaise snicker at Pansy's question, Crabbe and Goyle both laughing. "Would you two shut it? Do you want them to know we're watching?" He tried not to yell at them.</p><p>"I swear, they're going to be lucky if I don't turn them into pocket watches for us." Theo muttered as he and Draco watched the Gryffindors leave, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in front of them.</p><p>"They're up to something. They're obviously breaking Umbridge's rule about no groups." Draco said as he leaned up from the wall, finally taking his eyes off them as he couldn't hear over Pansy's nonstop chatter. "Do you ever shut the fuck up, Parkinson?" Draco barked at the girl.</p><p>      "Don't be such a prick, Malfoy." She frowned at him. "What do you want to do about Kingsley and her stupid little friends?" She asked him, her hand rubbing against his arm up to his shoulder. Draco got her off of him as he began to walk.</p><p>"I bet Umbridge is still in her office." Theo said quietly to him, Draco knew Theo was thinking the same thing that he was.</p><p>       "I say we go straight to Umbridge." Blaise suggested as if Draco hadn't already thought of it.</p><p>       Did he think I was fucking daft? Of course I'm going to Umbridge. Draco thought.</p><p>"Where else do you think I'd be going? I don't exactly feel like scouring the kitchens for pastries right now." Draco rolled his eyes while the group followed close behind Theo and him. "Are they daft or are we the only one's with a brain?" He whispered to him.</p><p>"We can hear you, you know." Crabbe said with a huff.</p><p>"Congratulations, I didn't know you could bloody hear!" Draco spoke sarcastically. "Maybe if you learn to read by tomorrow I'll use a spell to put a gold fucking star on your forehead to commemorate it." The tantalizing words made Theo and Pansy erupt with laughter even though Draco never meant to be funny. Crabbe was silent the rest of the way towards Professor Umbridge's office, the light was still on from what they could see under the crack in the door.</p><p>"Good, let's rat those stupid blood traitors out." Blaise smirked as he raised his fist to knock on the door. Umbridge used magic to open the door, revealing the Slytherins standing there and Draco couldn't tell if she was pleased or not.</p><p>"Can I help you?" She asked as he walked into her office first.</p><p>"Sorry to bother you so late, professor." Draco started. "We wanted to let you know that we've just spotted a group of Gryffindors along with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws wandering a corridor. They looked to be meeting about something." He told her.</p><p>       Umbridge set her teacup down, the sound of cats meowing around them was getting slightly annoying, but there was a certain orange one that reminded Draco of Viola's cat.</p><p>"Is that so?" Umbridge nodded her head. "Please, tell me exactly what you saw and heard." She gestured to the desks in front of her desk for them all to sit.</p><p>"They were walking down a fifth floor corridor and all of them were coming from the same direction. There's no rooms or classrooms down that hall though." Theo spoke briefly. It seemed as if he didn't necessarily want to speak up on this.</p><p>"And did any of you hear what they were discussing?" Umbridge asked them.</p><p>"If Parkinson would've learned to keep her mouth closed, then maybe we could've heard more." Blaise shot Pansy a look.</p><p>"I only heard something about them all seeing each other next week." Theo told more information.</p><p>"I heard a Weasley twin ask that Kingsley girl if they'd be her test subject for every class." Draco informed Umbridge. She looked quite pleased with the information provided to her.</p><p>"Now, would that be Viola Kingsley?" She had a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>"Yes." Draco answered shortly. "I don't know what class they'd be talking about though." He admitted for the rest of hid friends.</p><p>"That is quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. You've all provided me with great amounts of detail." She smiled at them all. "I have a special offer to make to you all." She said.</p><p>They all looked around at each other, slightly confused as to what she could possibly want to be offering to them other than house points for reporting students.</p><p>"I need a group of trustworthy students to keep an eye on things around Hogwarts, and seeing as you're all familiar with my new rules and perfectly capable of abiding by them, I would like to implore you all to take on the task for me." Umbridge offered it up to them all.</p><p>"As prefects, Draco and I would love to take up this offer." Pansy spoke up quickly. Draco shot her a look for using his first name.</p><p>"The offer stands for Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle." Umbridge told her.</p><p>       Honestly, did Pansy listen at all? Draco thought.</p><p>"We would love to accept that offer." Blaise agreed.</p><p>"How pleasing." She smiled. "I should expect that you'll all work diligently to try and put and end to whatever Harry Potter and his friends are up to." Umbridge said to the new Slytherin squad.</p><p>"We'll do what we can." Theo spoke up again. Umbridge looked pleased with them all and nodded her head more.</p><p>"I'll be awaiting your findings." She smiled before dismissing them from the office. The group walked quickly towards the dungeons so they could get back to the common rooms. Pansy's hand continuously grabbed at Draco's on the way there, annoying him as she seemed needy for his touch that he didn't want to give.</p><p>"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get information from them?" Theo asked as they were safely in the Slytherin common room.</p><p>"We could just follow them around." Blaise shrugged as he stood near the stairs to go towards the dormitory. "If anyone could get information, it's Malfoy." He said nodding to Draco.</p><p>"And why's that, Blaise?" Draco asked him, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Because you're partners with that sneaky little minx, Malfoy. Just soften her up and I'm sure she'll spill her guts." Blaise gave Draco a wink.</p><p>"I suppose I could figure out a way to get information from her." Draco smirked at Blaise. Pansy looked furious, her eyes darted from Draco to Blaise and she had a possessive look to her.</p><p>"And just how exactly are you going to do that?" Pansy asked abruptly. Blaise took the opportunity to walk upstairs, Theo followed behind him to leave Pansy and Draco alone. "You're not going to actually do anything with her are you? She's a half-blood." Pansy grimaced.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, Parkinson." Draco said to her. He wasn't going to tell her he had already done something with Viola. "I'll do what I want to get information."</p><p>"Draco—" She began, but he cut her off.</p><p>"Stop calling me by my first fucking name." He snapped at her.</p><p>"You don't tell me to stop calling you that in bed." She protested, her arms crossing. "Why don't we go to my dormitory, you're tense." Pansy began the attempts to throw herself at him again. Like the first time she had done it, Draco felt utterly disgusted by it and couldn't help but grimace at the thought.</p><p>"No, thanks." Draco shook my head. "We're not doing that anymore." He denied her. Her face fell as he told her we wouldn't anymore, confusion slipping into her eyes.</p><p>"I don't understand." She said slowly.</p><p>"I don't want you." Draco said flatly. "Leave, your presence is bothering me and I don't want to have to fuck you to convince you to leave me alone." He spat. He wasn't sure where the anger was coming from tonight.</p><p>Perhaps it was Viola and her friends thinking they could break the rules.</p><p>Perhaps it was Pansy trying to continuously get him in her bed or in his bed.</p><p>"I don't understand why you keep denying me when I know how to make you feel good." She said angrily, starting to walk past him to go towards her dormitory.</p><p>"Pansy," Draco spoke her first name so she would know he was serious, "stop bloody throwing yourself at me. I don't want you. Just fucking accept that we're...friends or something, but not lovers. You don't know what I want and you surely can't give it to me. You surely don't know how to make me feel anything and never will." Draco said while tossing his hands up in defeat as he sat on the couch.</p><p>       The fireplace was roaring still, the hot blaze felt good against his pale skin and the crackle almost made Pansy's scoff inaudible.</p><p>"Don't you think you might be a bit harsh on her sometimes?" Theo asked as he came back down the stairs.</p><p>"I should've known you'd be listening." Draco shook his head. "Sneaky git." Theo laughed as he sat in the arm chair across from the couch.</p><p>"I'm a bit surprised you're not taking her up on the offer." Theo eyed him, his eyebrow raising slightly. Draco was silent, unsure of how to utter the words that he wasn't in the slightest mood since he'd been with Viola in the potions classroom — correction — he wasn't in the slightest mood for anyone but her since that night.</p><p>"One would think you found another to sink your teeth into." Theo continued to speculate. He knew something. His eyebrows danced at Draco and he smirked, tantalizing him with the knowledge he held but wouldn't say.</p><p>"Just spit it out, Theodore." Draco rolled his eyes with a groan in his tone, not wanting to prolong this game of his.</p><p>"Let's see, the hickey on the bottom of your neck faded about two days ago and when you fucked Pansy, you never had any marks, so, who's the girl, Draco?" Theo smirked at his friend.</p><p>"Sometimes I hate that you're so observant." Draco tried to hide the fact that his cheeks were heating up.</p><p>"Come on, tell me who it was." He encouraged. Draco looked at Theo and sighed, nodding his head.</p><p>"Remember I told you I'd meet with Kingsley?" He leaned forward as he whispered.</p><p>"No." Theo shot forward, realizing what his friend was about to say.</p><p>"We did more than just practice potions." Draco snickered. Theo let out a laugh as he shook his head.</p><p>"You're a slimy git, Draco Malfoy, fucking Viola." He couldn't help but continue to laugh. "And? How was it?" He asked.</p><p>"Let's just say I'm having trouble getting enthusiastic over the thought of shagging Parkinson, it was quite...enjoyable." Draco tried to find the ways to describe it.</p><p>"Enjoyable? Really, that's how you describe shagging one of the hottest Gryffindors in our year?" Theo asked. He must've noticed the look Draco was giving him as he said, "what? If she wasn't so bloody attractive, you wouldn't have fucked her."</p><p>"Alright, you have a point." Draco gave him the win. "Maybe that's the key then, shagging her. I bet I could get her to spill all the little secrets about whatever she and her friends have planned if I just keep getting her to fuck me." He shrugged.</p><p>"Now that's just barbaric." Theo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why don't we go ask Blaise for his opinion then?" Draco smirked as he knew Blaise would be entirely on board with the idea of it.</p><p>It made an idea in Draco's head form, one that he would have to take up with more of his friends to know if it was completely sane. It wasn't sane. It was over all cruel, but since when did he give a fuck about Viola Kingsley's feelings?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise was asleep when Theo and Draco had gone up to the dormitory and Theo was persistent that his friend's idea was not a good one. He acted like Draco was jumping at the chance of it, which he honestly wasn't.</p><p>"Sleep on it before you make any choices." Theo said as they both got in their beds. "I don't think it's a good one." He reminded him.</p><p>"I never said I was thrilled about it either. Remember, I'd have to spend time with her." Draco said.</p><p>In the morning, neither of them mentioned it until breakfast when Blaise and Pansy were both near. Draco didn't particularly enjoy the thought of informing Pansy of this little idea, knowing her feelings would be hurt, but he also knew it was necessary for it to work.</p><p>       Draco was thankful when he saw Kingsley and her sneaky little blood traitor friends weren't sitting close to them, their house tables were parallel to each other, but they were at one end while Draco was at another.</p><p>"Good morning." Pansy said cheerily as if his conversation with her never occurred.</p><p>"Morning." Theo and Draco muttered, both of them not morning people at all.</p><p>"They're unusually happy today." Blaise scoffed at the Gryffindor table. Draco could see them all laughing, the Golden Group. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, ready to tell them the plan.</p><p>"Draco thinks he has an idea to get information about whatever their planning." Theo spoke up for his friend. He didn't sound pleased.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Blaise smirked.</p><p>"Kingsley won't just spill information because I'm her potions partner, but she will spill information if she trusts me." Draco began to say. "I was thinking that I could sort of begin a...relationship with her in a way, I guess." Pansy immediately laughed at this.</p><p>"One problem, Malfoy." Pansy shook her head. "Kingsley would be sooner caught dead rather than do anything with you." She snickered.</p><p>"Really? Because just last week when I met with her to work on potions, she was begging me to not stop fucking her." Draco snapped back at Pansy. Her face fell quickly and Blaise looked amused.</p><p>"So, you fucked the little blood traitor." Blaise crossed his arms, a smile going across his face.</p><p>"Someone had to put her in her place. She's quite...enthusiastic and loud." Draco shrugged, a smirk spread across his face. Pansy looked disgusted by it. "I'm serious, what do you all think of the fucking plan?" He snapped.</p><p>"I don't think it's a bad idea." Blaise agreed.</p><p>"Because it's a terrible one." Pansy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You're just jealous, Pansy, pull yourself together." Theo shook his head. "So, you fake an entire relationship with her for information?" Theo asked about the plan once again.</p><p>"Precisely." Draco nodded with a deep sigh. "The only hard part will be having to put up with her and how annoying she is. I'm not thrilled about the idea."</p><p>"It's a brilliant way to fuck with a blood traitor." Blaise said. "Just think about how fun it'll be knowing it's all a lie while she thinks it's real. Then when you get what you need, just rip it all away." Blaise set it in stone and they all glanced at the Gryffindor table, the group of students laughing over something.</p><p>"So, it's settled then." Draco nodded.</p><p>"Have fun getting under her skirt, I bet that whole innocent act she plays in classes is just that, an act." Blaise continued to smirk as he seemed to think about what it would be like to have sex with Viola Kingsley. Draco knew he'd rather be in his shoes, but she would deny him whereas she has already accepted Draco once, she was sure to do it again.</p><p>       Across at the Gryffindor table, Viola was writing a new letter to her father with her friends.</p><p>Dearest Dad,</p><p>I thought I should let you know that your books have proven to be of the greatest help to us. We've helped students master two spells now in the midst of two meetings.</p><p>We're still worried about being caught. Umbridge has taking a certain liking to the Slytherin students who most definitely don't like us. We're worried they'll find out and tell her.</p><p>I hope all is well at home for you and mum. I still worry about her. Please let me know your plans for the holiday so I know if I have to stay at school. I know it's only the end of October, but you know me, I plan ahead.</p><p>With love,<br/>V. Kingsley</p><p>Viola folded the letter into an envelope and sealed it quickly, placing it in her bag before Umbridge had the chance to see she wrote something at all. The professor watched the table particularly close today, it made them all uncomfortable.</p><p>"Are you excited for the quidditch match next week?" Neville snapped Viola out of her thoughts. "I would be nervous after what happened to you last time." He said.</p><p>"That's just the game, Neville. It's all a risk." Viola told him as they finished up breakfast so they could go to Hogsmeade.</p><p>"Aren't you the least bit concerned the Slytherins will retaliate again?" He asked.</p><p>"I mean, a little. Adrian Pucey was barred from the team though so I don't think anything else will happen. No one else wants to get taken off. They had a hard enough time replacing him." She told him.</p><p>"You're way braver than I am." Neville shook his head.</p><p>"Shush, Neville. Quidditch isn't for everyone and that's alright. You had a horrible first flying experience, so I wouldn't expect you to want to get on a broom unless you had to." Viola reminded him of their first year when he fell off the broom and broke his wrist.</p><p>"Suppose that did scar me a little." He nodded. "I would think getting knocked off your broom would permanently scar you though. Should've known better, you're too tough." Neville said.</p><p>       "You flatter me." She giggled as the twins attempted to get her attention.</p><p>       "Oi! Viola!" George called over to her. He and Fred were both smiling over something.</p><p>       "Oh, Godric." She sighed. "What are you two smiling about?" Viola asked as the twins stood up from their seats and leaned over her shoulders, their heads on either side of her ears, ready to speak.</p><p>"We're going into Hogsmeade for Zonko's Joke Shop." Fred said.</p><p>"And you're coming with us." George told her, both of them beginning to pull her from her spot at the table.</p><p>"I was going to go to the bookstore to read though." Viola groaned as she stood up to walk with them.</p><p>"Why would you want to spend the day in a musty old shop when you could be with us buying Zonko's products and sweets from Honeyduke's?" Fred asked her, his arm slumped over her shoulder.</p><p>"We'll buy you a butterbeer!" George bribed.</p><p>"Alright." Viola was defeated by them. "But, the next visit I'm not going to be corrupted by you two." She told them.</p><p>The twins laughed as they walked with their friend towards the exist of the castle, both of them discussing what they'll look at once at Zonko's. As much as Viola enjoyed spending time with them, she frankly only wanted to go to the bookshop.</p><p>Tomes and Scrolls. The shop she was most excited to discover once she had begun at Hogwarts. Viola had heard so much about the shop when she was growing up, her father telling her all about how he and his friends would sit there reading all of the books.</p><p>It was something she looked forward to, sitting there, reading. She enjoyed it greatly, spending her time there in the shop and usually she would be there with Hermione. She was glad at least one of her friends shared a love for books like she did.</p><p>"Where are you all going when you get to Hogsmeade?" Viola heard Ron ask his brothers as he and Harry caught up with them. Hermione and Ginny walked slowly behind.</p><p>"We're dragging Viola to Zonko's and Honeyduke's." George told him. "Care to join us all for butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks around noon?" He asked their other friends.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we'll meet you there." Ron and Harry both nodded their heads.</p><p>"Vi, do I have to save you from them?" Ginny called to her, Fred's arm still around Viola's shoulder.</p><p>"We can drag you to Tomes and Scrolls with us." Hermione cooed, making Viola slightly jealous that she couldn't go with them. The twins seemed quite happy about her joining them, how could she deny them?</p><p>"I'll stop by to say hello after Zonko's." Viola winked at Hermione as they got into town. Fred released his arm from around her shoulder as he and George pushed open the door to the joke shop.</p><p>       Viola watched as both of them immediately looked around at all the products to pull pranks with, some of it concerning her until she realized they weren't buying anything; they were taking notes.</p><p>       "What are you two doing?" Viola asked them as she watched George writing down stuff. "Bruise removal paste, what's that?" She asked while reading his notes.</p><p>       "Exactly what it sounds like, it removes bruises." George told her.</p><p>       "Say Viola, if you ever have a wild night with that mystery guy again and need to get rid of hickeys, you could be our test subject." Fred gave her a wicked grin and she snickered loudly.</p><p>       "What's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Viola asked her next question.</p><p>       "If you drop it on the ground in a room, it gives off a thick black smoke for an easy get away." George explained the idea.</p><p>       "So, if you ever meet with that mystery guy again and want to make a quick get away so no one can figure out who he is, just tell us and you can test the product out." Fred teased. Her friends had continued to make little comments here and there trying to figure out who she had sex with.</p><p>       "Or you could be a doll and just tell us." George suggested as he spoke in her ear.</p><p>       "Good Godric, you two are so persistent." Viola laughed. "Live in mystery, my dear twins, I don't kiss and tell." She smiled to them both. They both sighed and continued writing in their notebooks.</p><p>       "What other things could we sell that Zonko's doesn't have?" Fred muttered as the twins thought.</p><p>       "What about a little magical creature?" Viola suggested.</p><p>       "A magical creature?" Both the twins asked.</p><p>       "Yeah, like a puffskein, but those are kind of big so maybe one that's smaller. They're so sweet and kind, they'd be a huge hit with the girls." Viola told them. They both looked a bit shocked and slowly nodded.</p><p>       "So, like...breed a smaller puffskein? Like Pygmy Puffs?" George asked. She nodded her head quickly.</p><p>       "Yeah! That would be so great, it would be a huge hit." She told them. "I would definitely buy one from you to see how that goes." She offered.</p><p>       "That's actually a brilliant idea." Fred agreed.</p><p>       "But, you should sell them in a color other than yellow. Magical Menagerie sells them and they're only in the color called custard. Different colors would be a huge hit, like blues or pinks or purples." Viola told them.</p><p>       "Are you sure you don't want to buy in on this, Vi? You've got some good ideas that could make you some decent money." George told her as they began to leave Zonko's.</p><p>       "That's very kind of you, Georgie, but I would rather be a customer to support you two rather than make money from it. Besides, I don't think my dad would allow it." Viol giggled. "I'm going to go say hello to Hermione and Ginny at Tomes and Scrolls, I'll meet you two at Honeyduke's?" She asked.</p><p>       "Sure, but I hope you know we're getting Bertie Bott's though so we can blind test the jelly beans at the Three Broomsticks later though!" Fred called as he and George left her in front of the bookshop. Viola watched them go into Honeyduke's before she entered into the shop.</p><p>Upon entering Tomes and Scrolls, she was greeted with the familiar scent of old book pages and parchment. Thick ink surrounded her senses as the empty containers were stacked by a window from the various people who entered the shop to write.</p><p>The shop looked the exact same as the last time she saw it. There were five bookshelves lined evenly, filled and overstuffed with books of all kinds, wizarding and muggle. She walked slowly to the last bookshelf and turned the corner, Hermione and Ginny sitting in the cushions laid out for people to sit on.</p><p>Viola had showed them the spot of cushions tucked into the bookshelves of Tomes and Scrolls. Her father had told her about it, how no one usually went there or sat there as it was towards the muggle section of books. She enjoyed it, being back there into the books made one feel hidden away from the world, allowing one to be consumed by the story they were reading and escaping the reality around them for a while.</p><p>"Your brothers are going to get into so much trouble with this joke shop they're planning." Viola told Ginny as she stood by her and Hermione.</p><p>"Tell me about it, mum has been sending owls like crazy begging them to knock it off." Ginny told them. "They're coming up with ridiculous things."</p><p>"Would you kill me if I told you that I may have given them another idea?" Viola asked her, laughing when Ginny rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What's the idea?" Hermione asked, setting a bookmark into the spine of the novel in her hands.</p><p>"Pygmy Puffs actually, but finding a way to make them a different color other than that blasted custard color like Magical Menagerie has." Viola said as she fiddled with a book on the shelf next to her.</p><p>       "It isn't a terrible idea." Ginny nodded her head. "So long as they don't get into any trouble with this, I can't endure spending the holiday where mum consistently yells at them for their products." She groaned.</p><p>       "Oh, Gin, you know they'll get into trouble." Hermione shook her head while she giggled.</p><p>       "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm meeting the troublemakers at Honeyduke's. Feel free to come before we meet at the Three Broomsticks." Viola offered.</p><p>       "I want to finish this chapter, so I'll pass." Hermione said as she opened the novel again to the marked page.</p><p>       "I don't want to sit with my brothers more than I have to. I can never escape them, this is my freedom." Ginny joked with Viola. The two laughed as Viola nodded and leaned off the wall of books.</p><p>       "I'll see you both in about thirty minutes." She nodded before making her way out of the old bookshop. She couldn't wait for another weekend already where she could come back and sit peacefully among the shelves stacked full of books, being consumed by the scent of parchment and ink.</p><p>       Honeyduke's was entirely different than Tomes and Scrolls. The shop had much brighter colors and smelled of sweets rather than parchment. The shelves were stacked full of different candies and of course the twins were grabbing boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.</p><p>       "You two really weren't kidding when you said we were going to be testing all the flavors." Viola made her presence known as she made her way to them through the crowds of young wizards.</p><p>       "We have to make sure we get a nice variety." George nodded to her. Fred handed her a few boxes of different candies.</p><p>       "We found Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Cauldrons, Crystallized Pineapple, Toffee, Treacle Fudge, Cauldron Cakes, and the last of Honeyduke's Chocolate Covered Strawberries." Fred listed off some of the products he held and some that she now held.</p><p>       "My goodness, why are we getting so much?" Viola laughed. She wasn't disappointed with it, she greatly enjoyed most things from Honeyduke's, especially their Crystallized Pineapple and their famous chocolate strawberries.</p><p>       The Honeyduke's Chocolate Covered Strawberries were incredibly hard to come by and often sold out quickly, so she was vastly impressed that Fred managed to get his hands on some of them.</p><p>       "Well, we grabbed the things we liked." Fred said.</p><p>       "And then grabbed the things you liked." George added onto his statement.</p><p>       "And I greatly love you both for it." Viola told them as they all made their way to the checkout counter. She helped them both pay for the candy, their bags full of the sweets as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>       "Did you buy the whole shop?" Ginny teased as they met her and Hermione by the entrance of the Inn. Harry and Ron were already sitting at a table near the fireplace waiting for them.</p><p>       "Let's just say we have plenty of midnight snacks for a while." Viola gave them both a smile.</p><p>       "Come on, you lot! It's time to test the Bertie Bott's to see what disgusting flavors we can get!" Fred told them as he set the bag full of jelly bean boxes on the table.</p><p>       "You make it sound so inviting, Georgie." Viola sighed as she sat next to Fred, slightly dreading that she'd have to eat the beans.</p><p>       "Alright, Harry, you're first." Fred told him as he held the now open box to Harry.</p><p>       "Why me?" Harry groaned.</p><p>       "Because the most famous one in the group goes first, obviously." Ginny teased. The group of Gryffindors laughed as Harry reached in, pulling out a brown colored bean, all watching anxiously as he put it in his mouth, grimacing right away.</p><p>       "Did you get dirt flavored?" Hermione asked as she read the flavors on the back of one of the closed boxes. Harry shook his head.</p><p>       "No, almond. I hate almonds." He told her, their table erupting with laughter.</p><p>       "Your turn, Ronald." Fred and George both said as Fred held the box to him. Ron reluctantly reached in and grabbed a white colored bean, plopping it in his mouth and nodding, not looking disappointed.</p><p>       "It's mashed potato flavored, so it isn't entirely bad actually." Ron told them.</p><p>       "Hermione, choose wisely now." Fred told her as he leaned the box to her.</p><p>       "I swear if I get the phlegm flavored one..." Hermione muttered as she pulled out a light orange colored one. "Oh! It's peach!" She shouted happily.</p><p>       "Here you go, sis." George grabbed a bean and handed it to Ginny who almost looked as if she wanted to grab a new one.</p><p>        "Seriously, George? Of all the flavors you could've given me, you gave me bloody lobster." She scrunched her nose from the taste she disproved of, sending them into laughter as the taster didn't enjoy it.</p><p>       "Viola, open up." Fred chuckled as he grabbed one, placing it into her mouth. She immediately knew the taste, it was one that wasn't necessarily considered bad, but I wasn't a fan.</p><p>       "Honey, I hate honey." Viola shook her head. "I'm going to go place an order for butterbeers to get this horrid taste from my mouth." She said dramatically as she grabbed a box of the Treacle Fudge, taking a piece out to eat while she ordered.</p><p>       Part of her wished she had waited just another few moments. A few moments longer so that way she wouldn't have to be standing at the counter directly next to Draco Malfoy.</p><p>       The white-blonde haired boy stood next to her, placing an order for butterbeers for the table that wasn't terribly far from her own. Viola looked and saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting at the table waiting for Draco, and as she turned her head back to the counter, Draco was looking at her.</p><p>       "Can I help you?" Viola asked him in a flat tone, attempting to show her displeased manner to seeing him here. A witch came for her order before he could respond. "I need seven butterbeers for the table over there please." She said nicely to her, handing her a couple galleons for the drinks.</p><p>       "What do you have here?" Draco asked as his long fingers reached for the fudge in her own fingers. Viola barley knew how to react, not realizing he was taking it from her until it was gone. "I see someone made their way to Honeyduke's." He smirked.</p><p>       "Give it back, Malfoy." Viola rolled her eyes as she reached for the fudge in his hand, not caring if it was just one piece, she didn't like that he felt he could just take things when he wanted.</p><p>       "Not so fast, Kingsley." Draco chuckled. "You'll have to ask nicely." He smirked at her. He enjoyed watching her get upset with him, watching her beg for her things back.</p><p>       "Never mind then, you can have it. I hope you like fudge." Viola gave in, not wanting to ask nicely for things back from him. Draco gave a small chuckle and took a bite of the fudge and began to walk to go back to his table, but stopped and leaned close to her ear.</p><p>       "You know, it's sweet — really good — but I bet you'd taste even better, maybe even sweeter." Draco whispered to Viola, his face gleaming with the satisfaction of speaking the words to her. She barely knew how to respond or even act, no words like that had been spoken to her before.</p><p>       Draco left for his table without another word, leaving Viola stunned from the brief sentence he just spoke to her. She realized then that he was serious when he didn't think the potions classroom would be the last time they saw each other like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday, Viola was rather nervous to go to potions class and sit next to Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him since Saturday at the Three Broomsticks where he made the comment after taking the fudge from her.</p><p>She wasn't able to get the comment out of her head. It was constantly there, constantly on a loop over and over, his voice ringing in her mind with the words he spoke.</p><p>Viola wasn't sure if she should confront him about it or let it be. Part of her wondered why he would speak such a thing, especially if he had usually had such hatred towards her. It twisted in her thoughts.</p><p>She decided as she entered the potions classroom that she would try to keep quiet. Being inside the classroom while thinking of the comment he made about tasting her — especially inside the classroom she had previously had sex with him in — made her feel greatly uncomfortable.</p><p>Why on Earth would he want to taste me? What the hell was he playing at? She wondered.</p><p>Viola sat down next to him, setting her bag on one end of the table and she tried her best to avoid eye contact with him, reading the potions ingredients and instructions instead.</p><p>They'd be brewing the Exstimulo Potion today, one that she knew was to enhance the power of a single spell cast by the drinker.</p><p>She grabbed the first ingredient and pulled the lid off, Draco staring at her as he grabbed another ingredient.</p><p>"Are you going to stay silent the entire time?" Draco spoke up as they added their ingredients, he had begun stirring the potion.</p><p>"Since when do you actually want me to speak?" Viola asked sharply, trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"It's unusual for you not to speak." He remarked. "What's pestering your thoughts? One knut for your thoughts but a galleon for your insight." Draco said.</p><p>Viola breathed in deeply as she added our next ingredient and decided to speak up, "on Saturday you said something at the Three Broomsticks after you took the fudge from me."</p><p>"I did." He nodded.</p><p>"I guess I can't help but wonder why you'd say such a thing." She said. Draco stared at her, a smirk coming over him even more now. "Stop looking at me like that." Viola snapped. She finally made eye contact with him.</p><p>"Like what?" Draco asked her.</p><p>"Like you've seen me naked." She hissed at him.</p><p>"Except I have." He smiled, his hand brushing her hair behind her ear and she jerked her head away from fear of her friends seeing. "And I greatly enjoyed it." His fingertips trailed down her side and made their way to her back, the lightness of them sent shivers down Viola's spine as she felt them go over her skirt to her arse.</p><p>"Draco." Viola muttered shortly, trying to get him to stop feeling her.</p><p>"I meant what I said." He took his hand away to add one of the final ingredients. "I wonder how good you taste." Draco thought and she inhaled deeply again.</p><p>"Stop thinking such things. It isn't going to happen." Viola tried to speak firmly, but it wasn't like she hoped it would be.</p><p>"Oh, darling Kingsley, I think you want it to happen again." Draco told her, his hand went onto her back again, going to her waist and he got close to her ear. "If you want me to make you shake with pleasure again, all you have to do is ask. I'll greatly offer my services to you again." He whispered with a wide smirk on his face. He raised he eyebrows at me quickly before he took his hand away quickly and grabbed his bag, Snape coming over to check the potion that they both knew was near perfection.</p><p>"Seems as if you might be finally pulling yourselves together." Snape said. "You may leave." He dismissed them. Draco left quickly and Viola stood there in shock for a moment. She was entirely unsure of how to handle or even process the interaction she had just gone through with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       "Viola, whatever you do, do not let anyone on Slytherin knock you off your bloody broom again." Angelina told her as they waited for Madam Hooch to start the match.</p><p>        "I doubt they'll try anything, they don't want to get barred from the team after Snape barred Adrian." Viola laughed.</p><p>       "Now, I want a nice, clean, and fair game." Madam Hooch told Gryffindor and Slytherin before blowing her whistle to start the game.</p><p>        The match began with Slytherin getting the quaffle, immediately racing to the Gryffindor goal posts and managing to score.</p><p>       "Ten points to Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced to the entire stadium. "Slytherin has lost the quaffle to Kingsley on Gryffindor, ten points to Gryffindor!"</p><p>       The team's scores remained fairly even throughout the whole game. By the time the snitch was released, sending Draco and Harry off into a racing match, the scores were nearly tied with Slytherin ahead at one hundred and thirty points and Gryffindor at one hundred and twenty points.</p><p>Viola kept almost tying the scores, but every time she scored, Slytherin scored as well. She wasn't able to focus on Harry or Draco to see how the race was for the snitch, but once the rain started she couldn't focus much on anything other than trying not to lose her grip on the broom. </p><p>"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted, ending the match and leaving Gryffindor victorious once again. The rain was coming down thick and Viola could barely see the other teammates on the field, but she heard Slytherin's loud groans from losing the match.</p><p>"Amazing game everyone! Harry, excellent job!" Angelina said excitedly as they raced towards the changing rooms to get cover from the rain.</p><p>"Slytherin is pissed!" George laughed.</p><p>"Least we didn't have to beat any bludgers away, Slytherin couldn't bloody do anything with all the rain." Fred smiled as they peeled off the protective gear.</p><p>"I say we celebrate tonight." George said to Viola and Harry.</p><p>"After showers." Viola giggled. "I'll be in the prefect's bathroom. See you all in the common room later?" She asked.</p><p>"Don't take forever!" Harry called after her. She nodded her head to him and ran back to the school, the rain still coming down thick.</p><p>The corridors were quiet as she made her way to the prefect's bathroom and for a second, Viola was convinced that she would have the entire bathroom to herself.</p><p>       But of course, she couldn't be so lucky.</p><p>       As she entered the bathroom, Draco Malfoy stood before her, his shirt off and she could hear a shower running from the small hall of showers. He looked in the mirror and gave a slight smile. </p><p>       "Fancy seeing you here." Draco turned towards her. His skin was damp from the rain, his white-blonde hair glistened in the light. "Here to gloat about winning?" He asked.</p><p>       "I'm just here to shower." Viola rolled her eyes as she walked towards one of the vanities. "Can you get in your shower so I can undress?" She asked him.</p><p>       "Not like I haven't seen you before." Draco shrugged. "You know, I was really close to getting the snitch, it was touching my fingers, but fucking Potter almost knocked me off my broom." He told her.</p><p>       "And I should believe you why?" Viola asked.</p><p>       "Whatever, half-blood." Draco rolled his eyes. "Surprised you played so well, wrist isn't giving you anymore trouble?" Draco snickered while he walked towards the shower and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Viola turned away, part of her feeling uncomfortable with how comfortable he was with stripping in front of her.</p><p>       "It's fine, yeah." She said plainly.</p><p>       "Perhaps you could put it to good use." He snickered as he stepped into his shower. She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the showers and turned on the water, letting it heat up.</p><p>       She was fed up with him, with the words he spoke and decided to try and ignore his presence in the shower next to the one she was going to use. Viola stepped out of the quidditch uniform and set it on the bench outside of the shower, and as she was about to step into the water, a large hand grabbed her and yanked her in the direction she didn't want to go in.</p><p>       "Draco!" Viola shouted at him, pulling her wrist from his grip. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling very exposed.</p><p>       "Please, Kingsley, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Draco rolled his eyes while his hands forced Viola's arms away to reveal her breasts to him. His eyes hungrily looked over her, almost not hearing her scoff at him until his focus was pulled while she reached out of the shower to grab her products from the bench.</p><p>"You're bloody ridiculous." Viola told him as she opened the shampoo bottle, putting it in her hand to wash her hair. The scent of passion fruit filled the shower they were in, Draco inhaled deeply as he brought one hand to her waist, pulling her close.</p><p>He was frustrated and angry with her over the quidditch match. Every time he looked at her, he only wanted to do one thing: to defeat her by fucking her.</p><p>His other hand met her breast, his fingertips rubbed against her nipple while his eyes studied her. The lighting was better than that of the potions classroom and he could now see her every curve in the shower light. Viola closed her eyes while feeling his hands on her, wishing she didn't enjoy the way they felt.</p><p>"Wash your hair fucking faster." Draco grunted with annoyance in his tone, impatience growing inside him as he watched the soap rinse from her long hair. He brought his hand from her breast to her neck, wrapping his fingers partially around it and took the opportunity to place his lips against her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin harshly.</p><p>Draco heard a light moan from Viola, knowing she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of him finding all her favorite spots so easily, but he dragged his lips away from her neck and brought them to her collarbone, leaving more hickeys.</p><p>"Against the wall." Draco ordered lowly, his voice muffled as he got lower on her body, his mouth now sucking against her breast while his hand worked on the other. Viola did as she was told, backing up to the wall even though Draco practically pushed her. His mouth got lower, now leaving trails of marks down her torso near her stomach.</p><p>His breath was hot against her skin, the feeling of the wet, open kisses on her skin mixed with his heavy breathing almost stung. The warmth of it made her feel impatient as he got lower, but she would never admit that to him.</p><p>"Draco, I'm just here to shower." Viola tried to speak, but the feeling of his mouth getting dangerously close to her made her voice fade. She attempted to move, but Draco kept her in place against the wall.</p><p>"And I'm trying to taste you, now stand there and let me eat you out." Draco snapped, his blue eyes looking up at her to get the permission he was seeking. Viola thought for a moment and looked at him, so close to her and so willing and felt herself nod, part of her surprised she did.</p><p>Draco didn't hesitate to place his fingers between her folds, rubbing lightly before spreading her slightly and flicking his tongue over her once.</p><p>"Don't be a fucking tease about it." Viola hissed at him. Draco smirked a bit and nodded his head before leaving forward to swipe his tongue directly over her clit more. The hotness of his breath sent waves of pleasure through her.</p><p>"Mmm." Draco heard Viola lightly moan before he applied more pressure with his tongue. Her hips jumped lightly in his one hand, the other still between her folds while his tongue aggressively flicked against her clit.</p><p>"I want to hear you." Draco ordered as he slipped a finger in her. "Moan for me or I won't keep doing this." He threatened as he swiped his tongue slowly over her clit.</p><p>He continued to pump his middle finger in her slowly, adding his index finger with it and it earned a louder moan from Viola.</p><p>"F-Fuck..." Viola muttered as she tried to move her hips for more friction. She let out another moan and looked down to see Draco smirk a bit, his head leaning forward to press his tongue against her bundle of nerves. "Mmm, fuck." She breathed out, her hips jumping a bit from the pleasure of his fingers and tongue.</p><p>She let out louder moans, each one earning better treatment from his tongue against her clit.</p><p>"Say my fucking name when you're moaning." Draco demanded from her. She did as she was told.</p><p>"Fuck, Draco..." Viola called out loudly, the sensations of his tongue swirling her with his fingers pumping inside her was building her climax. "Oh, f-fuck, Draco!" Her hips jumped a bit, the knot in her stomach began to form.</p><p>"God, you taste so fucking sweet." He muttered against her, indulging quickly into her to taste more of her as his fingers curled inside her.</p><p>"Draco — you're going to make me c-cum." Viola stuttered out as Draco harshly swirled his tongue, covering every centimeter of her nerves as the moans got louder. He knew she was becoming undone when her hand gripped into his hair, her legs shaking more violently against his hands that held her against the wall. He didn't stop until he was certain she had finished completely.</p><p>"I enjoy hearing you moan my name." Draco said as he stood up, his fingertips trailed up her body. "Be a good girl and get on your knees for me." His hand brushed against her face lightly and he placed a kiss on her lips before Viola willingly lowered to her knees before him.</p><p>"You act like I wouldn't reciprocate." She smirked as her handed wrapped around him, slowly pumping him while she swiped her tongue across the tip. Draco watched her with intensity, wondering where such behaviors were coming from and where she learned to be such a little tease.</p><p>Draco shoved his fingers into her wet hair, gripping lightly and said, "don't be such a fucking tease. Be a good girl and take my dick or I won't allow you to cum again once I fuck you."</p><p>She abided by the threatening words and opened her mouth for him, allowing him to enter as far as he could just so he could feel the back of her throat. She began swirling his tip with her tongue, making sure to cover sensitive areas.</p><p>"Mmm." Draco grunted a bit as she took as much as she could of him again, humming a bit as he hit her throat to send vibrations through him.</p><p>"You better say my fucking name." Viola told him shortly before continuing to pleasure him. Truthfully, she enjoyed it. She liked looking up to see him lean his head back as she swirled her tongue over his tip. She liked hearing the low grunts of pleasure as she hummed while he touched the back of her throat. She liked knowing she was in control and causing him pleasure.</p><p>She kept eye contact as she went back to his dick after she spoke, Draco smirked lightly and nodded his head, gripping her hair more as pleasure increased from her mouth and hands.</p><p>"Mmm, fuck, Viola." Draco allowed her to hear her name once. He wouldn't give in as easily as she did. "Keep doing that so I can cum down your throat." He told her.</p><p>She felt his hips buck into her a bit, trying to increase the friction and she obliged willingly, bobbing a little faster, swirling her tongue a little faster over his tip. Viola was earning a series of low grunts from him, his eyes closed and she knew he was close when she felt him twitch in her mouth.</p><p>"I want you to cum in my mouth." She muttered quickly, bringing her tongue back to him and encasing her mouth around him once more. Draco's hand tightened in her hair, pulling her closer and she felt liquid hitting the back of her throat, his hips lightly thrusting against her mouth until he pulled out, satisfied.</p><p>"Good girl." Draco smirked to her, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip. "You better not be doing that with anyone else." He hissed as he grabbed her conditioner and pulled her up, placing some into his hand to go into her hair.</p><p>"Why would I be doing that with anyone else?" Viola questioned while Draco dragged his fingers through her hair and then released her, grabbing his own products to wash his hair with.</p><p>"You've obviously had...practice." He said slowly. Draco didn't like the idea of her doing this with someone else, not because it would ruin his plans, but because he exclusively wanted her to do this to him. No one had managed to make him feel that way with their mouth and once he got a taste, he wanted more.</p><p>Draco studied her as she washed the conditioner from her hair. The hickeys were beginning to take prominent form against her skin, the purple colors showing through now over the territory he marked as his own.</p><p>"Enjoying the show?" Viola teased as she went to grab the body wash, but Draco stopped her.</p><p>"I'm not done with you." He told her as he pushed the shower head away so it was no longer sending water towards the middle of the floor. "Do you want to cum again?" He asked her. Viola stared back at him and felt herself nod lightly, causing Draco to smirk. "On the ground." He ordered.</p><p>She didn't disagree and did as she was told, lowering herself to the ground so she was sitting on the cold tiled floor and Draco met her there, his hands wrapping around her thighs to pull her closer to him. She jumped at the feeling of his finger touching her.</p><p>"Oh, someone's sensitive." Draco chuckled. "Who made you this wet?" He asked the redundant question as he dragged his finger terribly close to her entrance.</p><p>"Y-You did." Viola stuttered out, barely able to speak from the feeling of his finger touching her clit again. Draco smirked at her, seeming to have wicked ideas in his eyes.</p><p>"You know, Viola, I greatly enjoy eating you out." Draco cooed to her, his eyes looking up at her while he lowered himself to place a kiss on her thigh.</p><p>"N-No — I — it's too sensitive." She stammered out, trying to find the right words. She listened to him let out a scoff.</p><p>"Like I care if you're too bloody sensitive." He shook his head as he pulled her hips more, positioning himself so he could place open mouthed kisses against her inner thighs. "If you're good, I'll let you ride me after." He smirked to her before swiping his tongue over her clit.</p><p>A loud moan came from her lips and her hips jumped harshly from the sensation. She felt Draco's hands grab her thighs, holding her in place so she couldn't move from him.</p><p>"Oh god, Draco." She moaned out, trying to move her hips a bit, but Draco kept her in place. The overstimulation to her clit was driving her insane, she felt as if she were barely able to handle the pleasure. "I — oh my god." She couldn't finish her sentences and felt Draco smirk against her. </p><p>"Are you still too bloody sensitive?" He teased her, moving his mouth from her swollen folds to nip at her thighs again. She shuttered in his hands, making him grin as he knew she was melting before him.</p><p>He watched as Viola nodded lightly, their eyes meeting as he dragged his lips across her skin back to the bundle of nerves. She let out a loud moan as her hips bucked against him.</p><p>"I'm going t-to c-cum, Draco." Viola managed to stutter out the words as she felt increasing pleasure build inside her. She felt his tongue swirl slightly faster against her, not stopping until she let out a series of loud moans, certain she'd finished.</p><p>Draco moved away from her inner thighs, a grin plastered on his face that Viola tried to ignore.</p><p>"I told you I would figure out how good you taste." Draco smirked at her. Viola snickered and pushed him back, hovering over his hips with her own so she could position herself over his now hard dick. Draco watched her straddle his hips, lightly dragging her core over him before she slid down on his dick. Draco inhaled deeply, his hands gripping her hips as she slowly moved against him.</p><p>"Fucking little tease." He grunted as he tried to move his hips more to get her to go faster, but Viola enjoyed seeing the impatience grow within him as she slowly ground her hips into his. He pushed her off of him, moving so he could be on top of her and it was now Viola's back pressed into the cold tile.</p><p>"Someone's impatient." She remarked as Draco yanked her hips closer to his and entered into her once again. She shut her eyes that rolled ever so slightly as he continued to thrust into her, his movements getting harsher.</p><p>"I don't think you mind my impatience." He said through light grunts, his hand found its way to her neck, wrapping around it and squeezing the sides lightly.</p><p>Draco lowered his head to meet her breast, swirling her nipple in his mouth before working his way to her neck, nipping at the parts not covered by his fingers.</p><p>"D-Don't stop, D-Draco." She moaned through his harsh thrusts, pleasure surrounded them both. He could feel her walls tightening around him.</p><p>"You're so fucking tight, Viola." Draco muttered as he shut his eyes. Her hands were tangled in the back of his wet hair, one of her hands trailing his back as she dug her fingernails into his skin while she leaned her head up, connecting her lips to his collarbone and bottom of his neck, leaving her own marks.</p><p>Her moans sounded angelic to him, filling the shower with the sweet murmurs of profanities and pleasurable moans and it consumed Draco. He enjoyed knowing that he was making her feel this good and had done so twice already from the mere touch of his tongue and fingers.</p><p>"Are you going to cum for me like a good girl?" Draco asked as he continued to thrust into her.</p><p>"Y-Yes." Viola managed to speak, her eyes shut tightly.</p><p>"Look at me while I make you fucking cum again." Draco demanded, his hand tightening around her neck slightly. Viola opened her eyes, staring into piercing blue while he watched her honey amber colored eyes.</p><p>The more she looked at him with those sweet, angelic eyes, the more undone he felt himself becoming. He listened to her moan loudly, watching her eyes roll a couple times but she attempted to try maintaining eye contact until her orgasm hit again, leaving her legs shaking while she moaned a series of profanities mixed with his name. Her walls tightened a bit more, he could feel her pulsating against him.</p><p>The sound of her pleasure sent him over the edge, allowing him to finish and Draco's thrusts became sloppy and messy, both of them panting. He moved from on top of her, studying her bruised and flushed body before pulling her up with him off the floor. He remarked how her legs seemed weak, a good thing he thought.</p><p>"Hand me my body wash please." Viola spoke softly, her arms folding over her again.</p><p>Part of Draco wondered why she was covering herself again after allowing him to explore every inch of her naked body. He assumed it was the reality setting in for her that she allowed him in when she said the potions classroom would be the one and only time. Draco grabbed her body wash, reading the scent on it before handing her. Lemon blueberry.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Viola asked her softly, her voice quieter now as if she had been defeated. His goal was completed.</p><p>"Because I know this won't be the last time I fuck you like that." Draco told her as he grabbed his own wash, moving the shower head back to the middle of the shower.</p><p>"We can't keep doing this." She shook her head. "If my friends knew, they'd never forgive me." Viola said.</p><p>"They won't find out." Draco spoke flatly, rolling his eyes at her. He tried not to make it obvious how much he enjoyed the scent of her body wash as she rinsed it from her skin covered in his marks.</p><p>"If you keep leaving marks on me like this, they'll keep asking questions." Viola sighed. He watched her open the shower curtain and grab her towel, wrapping it around her body. "I'll see you tomorrow night to brew potions. Nothing more than that, just potions." She insisted.</p><p>"Since I had you tonight, sure, just potions tomorrow." Draco agreed reluctantly. He stayed under the shower water as he heard her brush out her hair and put clothes on, staying there until he was certain she was gone so he could avoid the awkward interaction with her.</p><p>Draco enjoyed having so much control over her, having so much control over the pleasure she felt. He also enjoyed knowing that she'd be laying in her bed thinking about how he just made her feel. Draco was on her mind, but she was also on his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26 October 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       I've recently decided on a course of action that would not only get most of the Gryffindors possibly expelled, but a way to also possibly and finally make my own father proud of what I've accomplished.</p><p>       There is a group forming amongst Gryffindors as well as a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Umbridge has enlisted in the help of Slytherins to catch them. The plan...part of me doesn't know if I'll be able to do it.</p><p>       Viola Kingsley is possibly the most peculiar girl I have ever met. Overly annoying, overly critical, overly bitchy, but also overly intoxicating. It seems to be that if one were to get close to her, she would spill information. She would let her guard down.</p><p>       And the only one who can get the closest to her in Slytherin is me. And I've already begun.</p><p>       It's happened again. Tonight in the prefect's bathroom after the quidditch match. And I have never felt so intoxicated in my life by it.</p><p>       The way her lips feel, the way her skin feels, hell even the way her scent is all intoxicating. Lemon-blueberry. She smells good enough to eat and tastes just as good as she smells. It's intoxicating. And her rose-colored lips are seductive in their own way, I find myself enjoying the way they feel on my skin. How she grazes over carefully whereas I'm rather harsh. Her hands that tangle themselves within me are proof enough of her pleasures.</p><p>       Perhaps this little task won't be that terrible. I enjoy her and she seems to enjoy me.</p><p>       I find myself feeling partially guilty over the idea that I'll be lying to get information from her. Using her. But if it earns the acceptance I crave from one person in particular — if it earns the credibility and acknowledgement from my father — is it worth it?</p><p>       I cannot decide between what's right and what's wrong, but I know I lean to what's wrong. It's set in motion, and truthfully, I want her again. I have to find clever ways to get the half-blood to want to spend time with me, and that won't be easy.</p><p>       But I've always enjoyed a challenge.</p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>       Draco shut the book and shoved it in a drawer next to his bed as the dormitory door opened, Theo walking in and immediately smirking once he saw his friend.</p><p>       "I see someone indulged in a certain Gryffindor tonight." He remarked as he looked at Draco's bare skin, the hickeys Viola left along his neck and collarbone were sure to be more prominent now.</p><p>       Draco smirked a bit at Theo's comment, "we were both in the same place at the same time and...one thing led to another."</p><p>       Draco sighed deeply, leaning further into the pillows and he rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>       "And I see your indulgences did not take away your stress," Theo said. "Tell me what's going through your head before Blaise gets back." Theo sat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>       Draco sat up and looked at him, looking towards the closed door, "I should continue with trying to get information from Kingsley, right?" Draco asked.</p><p>       "You're asking the wrong person, mate." Theo laughed. "You know I'm not one for that kind of stuff, but at the same time, it would be beneficial for you and Slytherin."</p><p>       "I keep telling myself that, but there's still that small part of me that eats away at the thought." He told him.</p><p>       "That's called your conscience." He chuckled.</p><p>       "I keep hoping it'll just come up while we brew the fucking potions or, I don't know, maybe after sex." I shook my head. "I don't want to spend time with her. I don't fucking like her." Draco emphasized.</p><p>       "Then why do you happen to be in the same place at the same time as her?" Theo snickered.</p><p>       "Because I might not like her, but I like the way she fucks." He snickered back at him. "So, for that reason, maybe trying to get some information out of her would be worth my time if we keep going to the same place at the same time." He shrugged.</p><p>       "Sometimes I wonder how I'm your bloody friend." Theo shook his head. Draco laughed loudly, making him chuckle as well.</p><p>       "You've known me since we were, what, five? You couldn't live without me, Nott." Draco said.</p><p>       "Just at least try not to completely destroy the poor girl. It's already bad enough that we'll all know your feelings are fake while hers could become real." Theo told his friend.</p><p>       "I can't control what she feels." Draco shrugged. Theo didn't say another word about it as the door opened, revealing Blaise who was finally coming back to the dormitory.</p><p>       Draco tried not to think about what he said. His feelings being fake while hers could become real.</p><p>Across the school, Viola had spent so much time in the prefect's bathroom with a person who became less unlikely that by the time she got to the Gryffindor common room, most of her friends were in their dormitories.</p><p>The sight of Neville was a relief when she entered, but she wasn't so lucky as Fred was there next to him, both of them turning to look at her.</p><p>"Well, well, well." Fred spoke. "Looks like you had your own form of celebration." He commented.</p><p>"Um," she could barely speak, her hand immediately went to her neck and as she touched it, the tenderness of the bruises made her fingers jump, "do you have that bruise removal paste you talked about?" Viola asked.</p><p>Fred eyed her carefully and nodded his head, muttering, "be right back," as he stood up and went to his dormitory to get the product she asked for.</p><p>"Please don't look at me like that, Neville." Viola begged as his disapproving eyes stared at her.</p><p>"We'll talk when we're alone." Neville said as Fred came back with the bruise removal paste.</p><p>"Fair warning, you're the first one to try it." He said as he handed it to her. She walked to the mirror hanging on the wall and put the cream on her neck, it stung slightly but the scent was pleasant at least: eucalyptus.</p><p>"Well, aside from the slight sting, it seems to work." Viola said as she watched the bruise fade a bit. It wasn't completely gone, but it decreased significantly. "Do you mind if I keep this to try more in the morning?" She asked.</p><p>Fred shook his head with a shrug, his arms crossed, "all yours," he spoke to her</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Freddie." Viola sighed.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not entirely thrilled with the thought of you fooling around with someone that none of us seem to know about." Fred defended his disapproval.</p><p>"It's fine, just let me handle it." Viola told him.</p><p>"Why can't we know?"</p><p>"It's nothing, it's just a fling." She said.</p><p>"You don't do flings." Fred shook his head. He was right, she'd never done just flings.</p><p>"Just because I dated Danny Ficus for all of three months doesn't mean I don't do anything casually. Just let it go, I don't want to discuss this with someone I view as a brother." She begged.</p><p>"I told you before that we're just concerned for your safety." Fred defended.</p><p>"My safety." Viola laughed a bit. "I appreciate that, but I can guarantee that I'm more than capable of handling myself. Safety isn't a concern." She said.</p><p>"Fine, I'll stop pushing for now." Fred agreed. "At least let me know if the bruise removal stops stinging so we can work on it." He said. Viola tried not to laugh and she nodded her head in agreement. Neville still looked at her, concerned and disapproving.</p><p>He waited for Fred to go up the stairs, waiting until they heard the dormitory door close before he began to speak, "Viola, again?"</p><p>"I know." She breathed out.</p><p>"I thought you said it wouldn't happen again?" He whispered to her.</p><p>"I didn't think it would."</p><p>"You can't keep doing this with Malfoy of all people." He said. "I mean, seriously, Malfoy?"</p><p>"I know." Viola said quietly. "I'm sorry." She sighed.</p><p>"I know." Neville nodded. "He isn't good for you, Vi. I don't want to see you get hurt." He spoke more.</p><p>"I can handle him." She said.</p><p>"Can you?" He asked. "Because if this continues, I'll talk to him myself." Neville put on his braver side. She shook her head rapidly.</p><p>"Neville, don't." Viola told him. "I'm handling this."</p><p>"Are you? If you were, you wouldn't have had sex with him again." Neville hissed. Viola wasn't sure if he was entirely angry or just trying hard not to yell.</p><p>"Well, maybe I bloody wanted to!" She tried not to shout. Neville's face eased up as he watched her carefully.</p><p>"Don't fall down that path, Viola." He shook his head. "I don't believe that's what you truly want." Neville placed a hand on her arm before turning to the staircase for his dormitory.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm burdening you with this." Viola told him. He turned to look at her again.</p><p>"It's okay, friends are here for that." He gave her a soft smile. "But, friends are also here to remind you when you're screwing up." Viola nodded her head to him to show she understood. She knew she was screwing up.</p><p>        Viola went to sleep with vivid dreams that escaped her once she had woken. She felt a clear sense of sheer panic and sadness wash over her once she had woken. Whatever the dream was, it wasn't pleasant and all she remembered was a bright green light.</p><p>       Classes went by in a complete blur, her mind felt absent from reality after the dream she wasn't able to remember. She stared off in front of her, ignoring the words of McGonagall as she discussed spells. Ignoring the words of Flitwick as he discussed charms.</p><p>        "Viola, are you alright?" Hermione whispered as she watched with a concerned gaze. Viola snapped her eyes over to Hermione and nodded her head slowly, leaning back into her seat with a sigh.</p><p>       "I had a dream last night that I can't seem to remember, but ever since I've just felt off." Viola said quietly not to disturb the class. "Truthfully, I'm probably just tired. I didn't sleep well."</p><p>       "You seem stressed." Hermione told her. She was right, Viola was stressed.</p><p>       Throughout the day, in any of her classes she had with Draco Malfoy, if he so much as looked in her direction, she felt a wave of anxiety fill her veins. The thought of her three friends — or any of the other Gryffindors for that matter — finding out about her relations with the Slytherin was more of a burden today.</p><p>       "Perhaps a little." Viola nodded in agreement. "However, I think I just need to clear my head. I'll probably abuse the prefect privilege and take a stroll tonight." She mentioned it to set in place that she'd be absent from the common room tonight.</p><p>        The two girls gathered their books as class ended, Hermione giving Viola a glance and asked, "and would you happen to be meeting with anyone while on this stroll?"</p><p>        "No, I will be strolling alone." Viola snickered as they met with Harry and Ron. Hermione had noticed Viola putting on the Weasley twin's bruise removal paste in the morning. Luckily, the paste had gotten rid of most bruises that consumed her neck.</p><p>"Where are you strolling to?" Harry asked her.</p><p>"Around the castle." Viola answered. "I was telling Hermione I could go for a walk tonight after dinner." She said.</p><p>"You're lucky you're a prefect or else you'd be getting so many bloody detentions with all these late night walks and wanderings." Ron told her.</p><p>"Please, Ronald," Viola snickered as they made their way to the Great Hall, "like you don't use rounds as an excuse to sneak down to the kitchens for food." She called him out.</p><p>"And who goes with me? You do." Ron retorted back to her, making both Harry and Hermione chuckle at the two.</p><p>"Well, I'm not about to say no to a trip down to the kitchens. Dobby is usually always there and I greatly enjoy paying him a visit." Viola defended herself as the four sat down near Ginny and Neville.</p><p>       Across their table sitting among the Slytherins, Theodore Nott watched as Draco Malfoy wrote out a letter.</p><p>        "You're writing quite the novel, I'm surprised your quill hasn't snapped." Theo said as he picked at the food left on his plate. "You better hurry or else you won't even get to eat." He said.</p><p>       Draco merely nodded his head and reached over to grab a bun, taking a bite from it and mumbling, "happy, mum?" to tease his friend.</p><p>        "Just because I want you to eat doesn't mean I'm a mum." Theo rolled his eyes.</p><p>       "Yeah, you're definitely more of a dad." Blaise chuckled as he teased with Draco. Draco let out a single laugh and nodded, Theo shook his head at the two.</p><p>       "Lighten up, Nott," Draco said, "where else would we be if you weren't making sure we ate properly?"</p><p>       "You'd all be dead in a bloody ditch. You better be grateful I put up with you two." Theo laughed. "Never mind that, what are you writing — or better yet — who are you writing to?" Theo asked Draco.</p><p>       "Relax," he said, "it's to my mum." Draco told him.</p><p>        "Do tell her I send say hello." Blaise told me. "Are we doing Christmas at the Manor this year?"</p><p>        "You ask that every year, Zabini." Draco shook his head as he set the quill in the ink bottle. "Are you ever going to have the holidays at your own home?"</p><p>        "That would be so boring. It would just be another day spent with whichever man my mother is trying to marry." Blaise rolled his eyes.</p><p>        "Well, I would say that you could come, but I'm staying at Hogwarts for the holiday." Draco answered him. "Father has decided to go pay Igor Karkaroff a visit at Durmstrang and mum is going with. I would go, but I don't exactly fancy the idea of leaving one school to go to another. Besides, all I'll hear is them bickering about how I should've gone there rather than Hogwarts." He explained.</p><p>Draco thought back to when he was eleven and had gotten his Hogwarts letter, but a second letter came as well to Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy had asked for his son to be enrolled to Durmstrang Academy, but his mother is the reason he didn't go.</p><p>~ Flashback: Draco's POV ~</p><p>"Lucius, I said no." I heard my mother snap at my father loudly, silencing him for a final time. I backed away from the door I shouldn't have been standing at until she spoke again, "Draco, come in. I know you're listening."</p><p>I pushed open the door timidly to the study, my father sitting at his large desk and my mother sat on top of it. She placed her hand out for me and patted the wood next to her.</p><p>"Come here, my sweet boy." She said. I grabbed her hand that was stretched out and sat next to her, both of us attempting to sit sideways to face my father. "What have I told you about eavesdropping, nosey boy?" She gave a smile.</p><p>"Sorry, mum." I muttered quietly while her hand pushed my hair around.</p><p>"Draco," my father spoke, "you have a choice to make, my son." He said.</p><p>"Your father has asked for Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster at Durmstrang, to grant you a spot at the school." My mother didn't seem pleased. "However, you can still choose Hogwarts."</p><p>"D-Do I have to choose?" My voice stuttered. That stupid stutter I had since I could speak at all. I presumed it had gone away, but as my nerves kicked in, there it was. It made me sound like a scared child.</p><p>"Your mother doesn't like the idea of you being so far away from home." My father told me.</p><p>"But, if you wish to go to Durmstrang, I will support it." Mother mentioned quickly. I watched her gaze upon me and turned to my father who watched longingly.</p><p>"I think I would prefer Hogwarts." I said slowly. "To keep the family Slytherin tradition." I added quickly.</p><p>"Are you certain?" My father asked, his face slightly stiff. I knew he was disappointed with the choice. I nodded my head and felt my mother's hand caress my cheek lightly. Her smile felt warm as I looked to her.</p><p>"Yes, I'm certain." I nodded. "I'm sorry, father." I muttered the apology for the disappointment it must be bringing him.</p><p>"Now, now, dear boy," he spoke, "I can't argue with tradition. Your mother and I will support your choices." His words were a relief.</p><p>"We only want what is best for you, sweet boy." My mother smiled as she leaned lightly to grab my father's hand. "What do you say we take tomorrow to go into London to get your school supplies? I'm sure you can spare a day from the Ministry, Lucius?" She asked my father and I.</p><p>"I can indeed." Father nodded his head.</p><p>"Off you go now, sweetheart." Mother patted my leg. "Go find Dobby, I'm sure he'll miss you when you're away at school." She told me before sending me away.</p><p>~ End Flashback ~</p><p>The memory made Draco surprised to think of a time when one of his decisions didn't ultimately disappoint his father, in fact, Lucius had written to him the day after Draco was sorted into Slytherin to tell him how proud he was.</p><p>It was one of his more happy memories from his complicated relationship with his father. He knew he was loved. He knew his father would do anything for him, but he also knew that his own choices didn't come without disappointment at time. He knew his failures to succeed in every area came with cost that Lucius wasn't afraid to show.</p><p>Whether he was loved or not, it did not stop the smack from his father's hand. Whether he was loved or not, it did not stop the pondering question of why it wasn't shown more often.</p><p>"So, you're staying here for the holiday?" Theo asked Draco who nodded. "Suppose we could all stay, I was going to ask to go to the Manor again as well, you know my dad doesn't do much for the holiday since mum died." He said.</p><p>"I'll never catch a break from either of you." Draco shook his head, but chuckled. He did enjoy the thought of not being alone for the holidays, but it didn't stop him from giving his friends grief.</p><p>Mum,</p><p>I've decided I'll stay at the school for the holiday. I don't necessarily fancy the idea of going to Durmstrang where I will continuously head father make comments about how I could've gone there. Don't worry though, I won't be alone. Theo and Blaise have both made the decision to stay here as well with me. I'll miss not seeing you, but I do believe it'll be quite fun having the castle to ourselves.</p><p>I wanted to discuss the new high-inquisitor with you — I trust you know Dolores Umbridge has been given that title. She has asked myself and a few other Slytherins to keep an eye on things around the school. There is speculation that Potter and his friends have formed a secret group and we're to try and catch them.</p><p>I'm certain that would make father happy — getting Potter and his delirious friends nearly kicked out of Hogwarts or in some form of trouble.</p><p>Never mind that. I miss you greatly and I'll miss not seeing you for the holiday. I hope if father visits the school at some point that you can come with him. I miss you, mum.</p><p>With greatest love and adoration,<br/>Draco L. Malfoy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola felt entirely guilty for telling her friends that she would only be going for a walk that Thursday evening. Leaving the common room after denying Hermione and Ginny their offer to go with her, denying Fred, she felt as if a hole was forming within her chest.</p><p>       She could tell they were worried, that her friends grew concerned for her and she knew she would have to act as if nothing was bothering her. With these continued meetings with the Slytherin boy, it would be hard to fake such a feeling of being considered alright.</p><p>       Viola walked the corridors quietly, using her wand to light the path from the lack of moonlight. The walk to the dungeons wasn't entirely unhappy for her; she actually quite enjoyed the late night stroll.</p><p>       Draco dropped his letter off at the owlery just before making his way to the potions classroom to meet with Viola, and to his surprise, she was there before him for once. Her black and crimson robes sat on a desk and her sleeves were rolled up, her tie loosened.</p><p>        "You're late." Viola drummed her fingertips along the wood desk she was sitting on.</p><p>        "Barely." Draco rolled his eyes as he said his robes off, placing them on top of hers robes.</p><p>        "It's a new moon tonight." Viola remarked as she looked to one of the high windows, the moonless sky was incredibly dark, making the classroom around them feel eery as only a small fire gave some light.</p><p>        "Brilliant observation, but this isn't Astronomy class." Draco's words snapped at her, causing her to shut her eyes from annoyance.</p><p>        "No, you dimwit," she said, "Veritaserum needs to be started on the day of the new moon. Honestly, do you even read?" Viola asked while pushing over the potions book for Draco to read the instructions.</p><p>        "Well then," he breathed in deeply, "I'll get the standard potioning water into the iron cauldron if you'll find the vile of Ptolemy." Draco muttered. He felt irritated with her annoying attention to detail, even if it proved useful to potion-making, being schooled was not ideal for Draco.</p><p>        Viola stood from her spot on the desk and went to Snape's stash of ingredients, searching until she found the vile of Ptolemy and powered moonshine. By the time she had gotten to the table where the iron cauldron was set up, Draco was already heating it to bring it to a simmer as the instructions said.</p><p>       "I'm going to add the vile, it's simmering. Hand me the ladle so I can stir it." Viola said as she held her hand out. Draco reached over and handed it to her, snapping the end of it into her palm and it made her jump slightly.</p><p>       She tried to ignore him staring at her while she stirred, "it says to leave it for ten minutes," she said.</p><p>        Draco watched her carefully, examining her neck and realized the bruises he left were suddenly gone.</p><p>       "Where the fuck are the marks that I covered you in?" Draco snapped as he grabbed the side of her neck, bringing her closer to look for them. He could see the faint bruising was still resided on her skin, but it was nearly gone.</p><p>        "Fred and George made a bruise removal paste and I'm their test subject." Viola told him as she pushed his hand away.</p><p>        "I didn't tell you that you could get rid of my fucking marks." Draco growled.</p><p>"Since when did I need your permission?" Viola snapped back quickly. "It's my neck, I'll do what I want with it." She said.</p><p>"Fucking ridiculous, you should be keeping those prominently displayed so everyone can see how fucking filthy you are." Draco hissed. Viola fell silent and only shook her head, sighing deeply as she began to add in the powdered moonstone one spoonful at a time. Draco added the sliced Adder's Fork before raising the heat on the cauldron.</p><p>"The twins needed to test out a product, I was happy to help." Viola said simply. It was a partial lie, she made it sound as if they asked her to test it when in reality they didn't. "I don't want to argue either, it's already been a long day." She said.</p><p>Draco wondered what could've made her day feel so long and as the potion came to a rolling boil, he knew he had to begin faking his attitude.</p><p>Be bloody nice for once. You won't get fucking anywhere being a dick all the time. Draco thought to himself.</p><p>"What's made it feel so long?" Draco asked her as he grabbed Jobberknoll feathers to place into the cauldron.</p><p>Viola looked at him wearily as she stirred the potion and said, "I won't bore you with the details."</p><p>"If I didn't want to be bored with the details, I wouldn't have asked." Draco couldn't help himself from snapping at her. "Now, are you going to tell me what's made your day so terrible?"</p><p>He moved the cauldron from the heat as Viola grabbed the Sopophorous Beans and the small silver blade.</p><p>"I had a dream — well, it was more of a nightmare actually. I can't really remember it, but I woke feeling utterly drained and sad." She muttered as she began trying to cut the bean in half, but it kept moving from her grasp. She</p><p>Draco was attempting to find a bottle for them to add the potion into once the beans were cut while Viola continued to speak.</p><p>"I think someone died in — ow." She cut herself off a she cut her palm with the sharp blade. Draco looked up from the shelf of empty bottles and walked quickly over. "It's fine." Viola said.</p><p>"You're bleeding." Draco said as he looked at the cut on her hand. It wasn't terribly large, but a decent size cut and blood began to slowly slip into her hand. "This is why I keep telling you to let me handle anything sharp." He attempted to let out a chuckle to seem as if he was comforting her, but in reality he felt annoyed.</p><p>"Maybe I should listen," Viola sighed, "I don't like blood." She said.</p><p>"Tell me more about what you think this dream meant." Draco said as he attempted to distract her from the sight of her own blood as he went to grab something to clean her hand with.</p><p>"Um," she mumbled trying to find words, "I was saying I thought someone died in it, there was a huge flash of green light before I woke." Viola said.</p><p>"Well, that doesn't exactly pose for a great distraction now, does it?" Draco let out a laugh. "Erm —" He muttered trying to think of something.</p><p>He wondered how to possibly make conversation with a person he rarely paid attention to, it wasn't exactly easy. He finally found where Snape kept any first aid material which didn't consist of a lot, but there were a few small towels to clean the blood from her hand.</p><p>"You're quite horrible with distractions." Viola let out a chuckle as he grabbed her hand, she winced from the pressure of the towel.</p><p>"I don't exactly know you that well, so it makes it a bit bloody difficult." Draco mumbled. "Sorry, wrong choice of words there." He shook his head.</p><p>Bloody difficult? Really? He thought.</p><p>"Maybe if you weren't so busy being a righteous prick all the damn time you'd actually know something about me." Viola snapped.</p><p>"Does insulting me make you feel better?" His face stiffened. His eyes met hers and she nodded her head, trying not to laugh. He wanted so badly to insult her back.</p><p>Be nice. It's only for a little while. It's for the plan. He kept telling himself.</p><p>"My insults aren't exactly misguided. You are a righteous prick, most of the time at least." She said.</p><p>"What does most of the time mean?" Draco asked as he pulled out his wand to use Episky on her hand before cleaning the rest of the blood from it.</p><p>"You're mending my hand for me because I don't like blood, that's not exactly making you a prick at the moment." Viola told him.</p><p>He stopped for a brief moment and looked to her, realizing she appreciated him when he was kind to her. If he could manage it more, the plan would seemingly work.</p><p>"I might not like you, but I'm not going to just stand here while you bleed." Draco chuckled. Her hand stopped bleeding as the spell mended the cut.</p><p>"I can clean the rest off." She said softly, trying to grab the towel from him, but he pulled it away from her.</p><p>"I got it. I don't mind." He told her with a slight grin. "Sit." He instructed as he gestured to the desk.</p><p>        Viola listened for once and propped herself on the desk, Draco standing rather close in front of her as he wiped the towel over her arm.</p><p>        "T-Thank you." She spoke quickly.</p><p>        "Can't blame you for it, those beans are quite jumpy." Draco said. He looked at her to see her staring at him, and unnerved look upon her face. "What?" He asked.</p><p>       "I'm trying to figure out why you're being kind to me." She said. Draco sighed as he set the towel down, the blood gone from her skin as if it never happened.</p><p>       She heard Draco chuckle as he picked up the blade and grabbed a bean, holding it firmly as he sliced into it. The first half of the potion was complete.</p><p>       "Do you have a problem with me being kind?" He asked her as he put the potion into a bottle.</p><p>       "No, it's just...different. It's something I'm not used to." She said. Draco nodded and pursed his lips a bit. He couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't just accept it and not comment anything.</p><p>       "This has to sit until the full moon." Draco mentioned quietly as he walked over to one of the windows. He reached up and placed the potion on the windowsill, Viola watching how he was able to reach it. She never noticed until then how tall he was.</p><p>        "You can go back to your common room if you want, I'll clean this up." She offered, but Draco shook his head, his hands pressing onto the table on either side of her hips.</p><p>       "No longer want to spend time here together?" He questioned. "Are you remembering what I did to you on this desk?" He couldn't help himself from the tantalizing teasing. He listened to Viola swallow hard.</p><p>       "You agreed last night we would just work on the potion." She spoke.</p><p>       "So, you don't want me to do this?" Draco asked as he placed a singe kiss against her neck. "Or this?" He placed a single kiss on the other side of her neck. "What about this?" He placed a kiss against her lips.</p><p>       Just fucking lighten up. Bloody difficult. He thought to himself, annoyed she was being difficult with him.</p><p>       "No sex tonight." She shook her head, a grin creeped to her lips. Draco sighed a little and nodded his head. Permission denied.</p><p>       "You win. I did agree to only potions." He nodded his head as she slid off the table. "Is your — is your hand feeling alright?" He asked.</p><p>       Draco swore every time he attempted to be kind or concerned, he felt like someone was pouring acid down his throat. His mouth felt bitter and his lung stung with the disliking he had for her.</p><p>       "As if it never happened," she nodded, "you're quite good at healing charms." Viola complimented. The compliments didn't burn her lungs like it did to Draco's.</p><p>       "I told you I was actually quite gifted." Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes.</p><p>       "Actually, you only said that with potions." She let out a giggle, the cauldron now cleaned of any remnants of a potion. "I will see you in potions on Monday, thank you again." Viola told him as she grabbed her robes.</p><p>       "Meet next Thursday again?" Draco asked. "Slytherin has a match with Ravenclaw on Wednesday." He said as they exited the classroom.</p><p>       "Yeah, Thursday works." She nodded. The corridor was dark and quiet. "Goodnight." She muttered quietly as she lit her wand to begin walking all the way to Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>       "Night." Draco muttered back, he didn't usually say goodnight to people, it felt strange having her say it to him.</p><p>27 October 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>I've found that attempting to be kind to her is the equivalent of having acid poured down my throat. Trying to let my vocal chords work to say such things to her is nearly impossible. I have found that she will open up more if one is kind to her.</p><p>Attempting to bury such insults down inside me won't be easy. I look at her and I'm reminded of how much I've been compared to her, of how much my father told me, "take notes from the Kingsley girl if she'll do better than you."</p><p>I keep telling myself it's only for a little while, but it isn't just a little while. This will take weeks. Possibly months.</p><p>Viola Kingsley is smart, she won't let her guard down so quickly.</p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>On Saturday, Viola had to attempt the dodges of her friends asking her to go to different places within Hogsmeade so she could spend some time alone in Tomes and Scrolls. She felt slightly bad for disagreeing to go to different spots, but agreed to meet with them all later.</p><p>       "Are you sure you don't want to go into Zonko's with us? We could use your brilliant ideas for our new products." Fred asked her once more.</p><p>       "Remember last weekend when we were here and I said I wouldn't let you two push me into joining? That still stands." Viola giggled at the twins.</p><p>       "But you promise you'll join us for butterbeers later?" Fred asked.</p><p>       "Yes, of course," she nodded her head, "I'll meet you both at one." Viola said before making her way to Tomes and Scrolls.</p><p>       The small shop was empty of people today, the books on the shelves hadn't been touched and the shop owner was somewhere near the back as he made his way to the front.</p><p>        "Ah, good morning, Ms. Kingsley." He spoke as he saw her entering. "I was beginning to wonder when I'd be seeing you."</p><p>       "Good morning, Mr. Hengist." Viola spoke.</p><p>       Mr. Hengist was a short man with dark red hair and a pair of glasses. He had been running Tomes and Scrolls since before Viola's father and his friends started going to the shop. He was an exceedingly kind man who enjoyed talking with the students of Hogwarts about various kinds of books.</p><p>       "I have something for you," the man spoke as he turned around and walked into the back of his shop, "I just found it while cleaning out part of the attic." He said as he handed Viola a book.</p><p>       "Wuthering Heights." She breathed out. "I thought you lost Brontë's work." She gave him a smile.</p><p>"I knew it was around here somewhere. That book hasn't been touched since probably the early 1900s." Mr. Hengist told her. She opened the cover carefully and could see Emily Brontë's pseudonym: Ellis Bell.</p><p>       "Mr. Hengist," she started, "is this first edition?" Viola asked slowly.</p><p>       "Purchased in 1847 from the original printing. Very rare indeed, very expensive." He nodded his head.</p><p>       "How is it that you always have the original publishing? You're a very lucky man. Would you mind if I read this copy?" She asked him.</p><p>        "Go right ahead. I'll be in the back if you need anything." He nodded before turning around to go into the depths of the book shop.</p><p>       Viola went to the usual spot in the back of the bookshelves, sitting against them. The scent of old parchment surrounded her, it was a calming scent.</p><p>11:17, she looked at the small watch on her wrist. Just under two hours until she had to meet with her friends at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>She was alone in the shop as she began reading, letting time pass her unknowingly as she carefully turned the pages of the book. It was only just about forty minutes after she looked at the watch.</p><p>12:01, her watch showed as she heard the door open, unknowing to the person who had walked inside until a boy she knew as Theodore Nott slowly made his way to the back of the shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theodore Nott hadn't noticed the Gryffindor sitting among the shelves, his eyes scanning the books around him until he heard a page turn, prompting him to look down and Viola to look up.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." Theo spoke, his eyes scanning the sight of her sitting with the novel. She didn't seem bothered by his presence. "Viola, correct?" He already knew who she was.</p><p>"That's alright." Viola said, letting her eyes fall back to the pages. She heard Theo's footsteps coming closer to her slowly. "Yes, Viola. Theo, correct?"</p><p>"Correct. What book are you reading?" He asked as he tilted his head to try to see the cover of it. Viola looked back up at him and lifted the novel so he could see the title of it. "Wuthering Heights, I've never heard of it." He said.</p><p>"That's because a witch didn't write it." Viola let out a soft giggle.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" Theo asked. Viola shrugged, her mind racing with questions as to why a Slytherin whom was friends with Draco Malfoy would be asking to sit with her. "So, that's a book from the muggle world?" Theo asked more questions.</p><p>Viola grabbed a small piece of parchment from one of the bookshelves behind her and placed it into the spine of the book and shut it, nodding her head.</p><p>"Yes, it's from the muggle world. There's quite a few here from the muggle world." She answered his question. Theo nodded his head while studying the cover.</p><p>       "I'm assuming you prefer those to wizard novels." Theo said, a chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p>       "I do happen to find them a tad more interesting." She nodded. "Did you come here looking for something?" She asked, attempting to figure out his reasons for being here.</p><p>       "Ink, but I do enjoy looking at some of the things on the shelves and then I figured I should say hello to you." Theo told her. "After all, you are working with Draco." He included.</p><p>       Viola shifted a bit in her spot on the cushions, nodding her head while drawing a breath in.</p><p>       "I'm assuming Draco's mentioned quite a bit about me." She sighed.</p><p>       "Here and there." Theo chuckled. "I know you're both working on the O.W.L.s potions, he told me what they were." Theo said.</p><p>       "I'm not surprised he did." Viola nodded. "You're partnered with my friend." She mentioned.</p><p>       "Ah, yes, Potter. He's — erm — not the greatest with potions if I'm being quite honest." Theo said. Viola let out a laugh as she knew he was correct.</p><p>       "No, he's really not that great." She agreed. She still couldn't help but wonder why Theo was having such a pleasant conversation with her.</p><p>       "No matter, what is this —" Theo was about to ask about the novel until Draco stood at the entrance to the bookshelf that encased the two students, leaning against it.</p><p>        "Find ourselves a new friend, Theo?" Draco questioned as he looked at the two. Theo chuckled.</p><p>       "I came for ink and saw her reading, thought it would be rude to not say hello." Theo said as he stood up. "It was lovely talking with you, Viola. I'm sure it won't be the last time." He gave her a smile.</p><p>       "Until next time then, Theo." Viola said.</p><p>       "I'm going to get ink and then I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks?" Theo spoke in a low voice to Draco. Draco nodded his head.</p><p>       "Yeah, I'll meet you there." He told his friend before walking slowly over to where Viola was sitting with the closed book on her lap.</p><p>       12:27, her reading time was nearly up and she knew she wouldn't be getting the last thirty minutes to herself.</p><p>       Draco sat where Theo had been and pulled the book from Viola's hands, studying the cover carefully to see what she was reading.</p><p>       "I've never heard of this book." Draco mentioned as he opened the cover.</p><p>       "It's not something you would read, a muggle wrote it." Viola sighed as she reached to take it back, but Draco pulled it away more.</p><p>        "I'm looking at it." He said sternly, glancing at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the pages. "What's Wuthering Heights supposed to be? Is that a place?" He asked.</p><p>       "It's a location within the book. It's where the majority of the story takes place." Viola answered while Draco handed it back to her.</p><p>       "What's the plot exactly?" He asked.</p><p>       "You could read it and find out." She snickered.</p><p>       "No thanks, I don't exactly feel like wasting my time on a stupid muggle novel." Draco grimaced.</p><p>       "It's about a few different things. Love, social class, revenge, and suffering. There's quite a bit of vengeance in this book." She told him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to read it? I'm sure you'd love to read about the revenge and vengeance, you could take some pointers from it." She said with a bit of a grin and Draco chuckled at her remark.</p><p>       "Mmm," he shook his head, "you're quite the firecracker today." Draco commented.</p><p>       "You make comments on my muggle novel, I make comments on your attitude." She continued to give him a smile.</p><p>       "Like I said, firecracker." He shook his head. He could feel himself growing annoyed with her, but continued to sit there for the sake of attempting to get closer with her. Each conversation they shared was another step closer.</p><p>       "If you refuse the simplicity of a good book because it's origins, then what do you enjoy?" Viola asked.</p><p>       "I enjoy many things, all of them written by wizards. There's quite a few talented poets in our world." He said.</p><p>       "And so in the muggle world. You like poetry?" She asked.</p><p>       "Indeed." Draco nodded.</p><p>       "I wouldn't take you to be one to enjoy that in all honesty." She said.</p><p>       "Believe it or not, Kingsley, I do take solace in the simpler things in life such as poetry, writing, art, even music." Draco sighed. He didn't enjoy that he had to open up to her.</p><p>       "What's your favorite?" Viola asked, partially interested to know.</p><p>       "I doubt you'd know it." Draco shook his head.</p><p>       "Just because I like muggle writers doesn't mean I wouldn't know the wizarding ones." She rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>       "No, not because of that," he couldn't help but snap at her, "you're so bloody difficult sometimes, you know. You probably wouldn't know it because it's all in French." He said flatly. He watched a smirk grow on her face. "What?"</p><p>        "I didn't know you speak French." She was slightly shocked by the discovery. The arrogant boy who seemingly couldn't be bothered by anything had interests and she didn't know why this was interesting to her.</p><p>       "I don't exactly go around just speaking it to everyone." He rolled his eyes at her. "Stop looking at me like that." He snapped as he looked to her.</p><p>       "Like what?" She asked.</p><p>       "Like it's so shocking that I could possibly have hobbies." Draco muttered.</p><p>       "Forgive me if it's a little shocking to me, I didn't paint you as the boy who would enjoy things such as art or writing." Viola shrugged as she looked at her watch.</p><p>       12:51, her time was nearly up.</p><p>       "What did you paint me as in your head then?" Draco asked her.</p><p>       Probably something terrible. He answered his own question in his head. Keep your mouth shut when she answers. Snapping at her won't get you anywhere. He told himself.</p><p>       "I don't know. I don't think I ever thought of you having hobbies or interests. It's not something one usually thinks for the person who tantalizes them and their friends all the time." Viola answered honestly.</p><p>       Yes, of course bring up your fucking friends. Draco thought to himself. He nodded to her words as she stood up and placed her book with the small collection of her friends on a taller part of the shelf.</p><p>       "I'm meeting with my friends at the Three Broomsticks." Viola mentioned.</p><p>       "Not bringing the book?" Draco questioned as he stood, ready to part ways with her finally. It felt like an eternity had gone by while he sat there.</p><p>       "No, these are all my favorites. Mr. Hengist is kind enough to let me read them here without buying them." Viola answered with a sigh.</p><p>       "Why don't you just buy them?" Draco asked her.</p><p>       "Because Wuthering Heights alone is nearly two hundred galleons, it's the original publishing from 1847. They're all original publishing." She told him. "I don't have enough for even one of them."</p><p>       Draco nodded his head slowly as she began to make her way to the exit.</p><p>       "I'll see you in potions class on Monday." Viola nodded to him.</p><p>       "Yeah, see you Monday." Draco mumbled as she pushed open the door. He made his way slowly to the Three Broomsticks to meet with Theo, glad to be out of the shop with Viola.</p><p>        The conversation wasn't entirely terrible with her, but he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of anger wave over him whenever he was near her. He didn't like her. He didn't like the thought of getting close to her.</p><p>He entered the Three Broomsticks and saw her sat with her friends, all of them laughing loudly as he made his way to Theo who sat with Blaise.</p><p>"Welcome, it's about time you show up." Blaise said. "Have fun with the half-blood?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Fun is a strong word." Draco shook his head. "I have no clue how you do it, Nott. I can barely go two minutes without snapping at her." Draco groaned.</p><p>"It isn't exactly that difficult, mate." Theo laughed. "You just need to get past the fact that you hate her so much." He said.</p><p>"I don't hate her. I just don't particularly like her." Draco answered honestly. "You know how my father is, always asking how the four Wonderdors did on their exams." Draco commented with the nickname of "wondrous" and "Gryffindor" mixed. Blaise snickered at the term.</p><p>"I know, I know." Theo nodded. "Good ol' Lucius loves to compare. I would be constantly annoyed with them too if I had to endure that." Theo sympathized.</p><p>"If only it was as easy for me to be nice to her as it was for you." Draco told him.</p><p>"Well, don't be too nice." Blaise said. "Going from incredibly rude to nice will make her suspicious. You have to ease into it, mate." He made a good point.</p><p>"Good point." Draco nodded. "I think the current track is making progress. It'll be slow though." Draco sighed.</p><p>"I can help if you want." Theo offered.</p><p>"You'd just end up becoming her friend and you know it Nott." Blaise laughed.</p><p>"You're too nice, you wouldn't be able to fake it." Draco agreed with Blaise.</p><p>"Fair point." Theo sighed. Part of Draco wondered if Theo wanted to become her friend.</p><p>"If you want to talk to her more, no one is stopping you." Draco gave permission.</p><p>"I just thought that maybe someone to alleviate your oh-so lovely words would be a good idea." Theo teased as he implied Draco couldn't be kind to her.</p><p>"It isn't a bad idea." Draco nodded. "Maybe it would move things along." He shrugged.</p><p>He couldn't fathom the thought of having to continue it, his eyes looked over to the table she sat at and watched her for a moment. He could see the way her fingers gripped the mug of butterbeer, the way her head tilted to expose her blank canvas of a neck, not covered in bruises.</p><p>Draco had the urge then to cover her. To paint her blank canvased neck with purple bruises, to have her fingers gripping him. He couldn't escape the taste that was of Viola Kingsley, having it once made him want it again.</p><p>"Then again, I sort of enjoy the speed it's going. She'll come around." He gave a slight smirk as he moved his eyes away from her.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       Tuesday night brought upon the next meeting for Dumbledore's Army, a lesson Viola and Harry were both quite eager to teach. She knew Harry would be taking the lead on this one as he had used this spell countless times more than she had.</p><p>       Their groups stood around them, making conversation with each other as the rest of the members showed up, it seemed as if they were all excited for the lesson as it took one attempt to get their attention.</p><p>       "Today I want to show you all the Reductor Curse, now I've used this a fair few times, mainly in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry told the army.</p><p>       "The incantation is reducto with a simple hand motion of a sideways V." Viola told them all as she demonstrated the wand movement. "This curse is used to destroy solid objects, so please be extremely careful where you're pointing your wands because having the ceiling come crashing down on us all isn't exactly on my list of top things to happen tonight." She told the group, earning a few laughs.</p><p>       "We'll be practicing on these fake Death Eater dummies, we felt it would give us all great incentive to produce the charm correctly." Harry said as Ron pushed over a row of mannequin-dressed Death Eaters.</p><p>       "Since Harry has done this spell more times than any of us, he's going to take the lead in today's lesson." Viola said as she stepped to the side with the rest of the group rather than being a leader with Harry.</p><p>       "Right," Harry nodded, "I want everyone to line up, we'll all go through it one at a time just to make sure no one accidentally hits anyone with it." He said. Students quickly formed two lines in front of the row of the fake Death Eaters.</p><p>       "Make a sideways V and repeat after me: reducto." Harry told Parvati and Padma Patil. Both girls spoke the incantation while waving their wands towards the dummies, Padma's hitting it harder than Parvati's, but not enough to make it explode.</p><p>       "Good! Now, do the same thing again, but this time when you speak the incantation, I want you to really emphasize power behind it, alright?" Harry instructed.</p><p>       "Reducto!" The twins both shouted the incantation at the dummies, causing pieces to explode off of it.</p><p>       "Excellent work! Luna, Neville, you're both next. I want you to do the same thing." Harry said as the next two came forward with new Death Eater dummies.</p><p>       Neville had made immense progress throughout our time with Dumbledore's Army. He was able to get immediate results from the incantation whereas it took Luna twice to get her dummies to explode.</p><p>       "Viola, Ginny, up you go." Harry nodded to his two friends.</p><p>       "Reducto!" She and Ginny both shouted at the dummies, the two Death Eaters completely disintegrated into dust along the floor.</p><p>       "Amazing! Fantastic, Ginny!" Harry clapped his hands one time.</p><p>       "What, no praise for me?" Viola teased with a grin.</p><p>       "Shut up, we all knew you'd get it the first time." Harry snickered at her before continuing down the row of students, helping each of them properly cast the spells.</p><p>       The ones who had already cast them continued to work on destroying other random solid objects around the room. There were various random boxes and chests around and some chairs, all of which were gone by the end of the lesson.</p><p>       "Incredible work, everyone! I think that's enough for tonight, next week we can work on the stunning spell stupefy and a levitation spell called levicorpus." Harry told them all.</p><p>"I think that might have been one of the most successful classes we've had so far." Ron said as the four Gryffindors stood together while the group departed the room slowly.</p><p>They were unknowing to the Inquisitorial Squad that waited outside the doors around the corridor watching them all leave, gathering evidence as best as they could.</p><p>"What do you suppose they're doing in there?" Blaise asked quietly as they watched.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, Umbridge wouldn't like it." Draco answered shortly as they continued to watch Viola and her friends leave the Room of Requirement.</p><p>"So, when we work on levicorpus, who are we going to make float in the air?" Viola asked.</p><p>"My vote is on Nigel. He's small, he'll be easy to lift." Ron said.</p><p>"Because he's a kid, Ronald." Hermione scolded.</p><p>"Maybe we should lift Ron." Viola teased, still unknowing to the Slytherins watching them carefully until they were out of sight, walking to Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>"There's no way in bloody hell that I'm allowing you to lift me in the air." Ron shook his head. "You're bloody mad."</p><p>"Oh, lighten up, Ronald." Hermione giggled. "See you both at breakfast tomorrow." She said to Ron and Harry.</p><p>"Goodnight, see you in the morning." Harry said as Ron nodded his head. They parted ways with the boys, meeting Ginny at the top of the stairs outside their dormitory.</p><p>Upon opening the door, there was an owl sitting near the open window with an envelope.</p><p>"Viola, it's for you." Ginny said as she took the envelope from the grey owl. She recognized it was her father's handwriting immediately.</p><p>Dearest Viola,</p><p>I'm incredibly delighted to hear that your group for defensive magic is working out so well, I take comfort in knowing you're learning spells to protect you during these dark times — and these are dark times.</p><p>You know I wish to not hide things from you and that includes my own personal fears; I feel you have a right to know. I have an even more growing concern for the muggle world. There have been more disappearances.</p><p>It is obvious and clear that You-Know-Who is building up his army. The Order has been attempting to do the same, but truthfully it has not been easy as fear grows among the wizarding world. People are afraid to turn against him just as much as they are to join him, but the fear of denying the Dark Lord runs deeper.</p><p>I have found reports of muggles who have gone missing, not just muggles who have no relations to the wizarding community, but more occurring with those who do have relations. Husbands and wives, mothers and fathers are disappearing and the Minister...well it is safe to say that he is in denial of the obvious return.</p><p>I'm beginning to think it not wise for you to come home this holiday. As much as your mother and I will miss you, it will only draw more attention to her involvement within our world.</p><p>I wish I could write with better news, my sweet girl. I do think it's time that you and your friends are inducted into the Order as the fight is inevitable. You are all among active members training unknowing active members. Do not stop fighting for the good of our world. I fear the inevitable catastrophe will begin soon. It feels as it did last time.</p><p>Remember that we love you dearly, my sweet. Your mother loves you and sends her warmest wishes to you. We're both so proud of you.</p><p>With all the love the world has to offer,<br/>Dad and Mum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me what the letter said again." Hermione said as she paced the dormitory a bit on that evening. Ginny had gone to grab Harry and Ron from their dormitory so they could read the letter as well, Fred and George joining when they heard the voices.</p><p>       "It is obvious and clear that You-Know-Who is building up his army. The Order has been attempting to do the same, but truthfully it has not been easy as fear grows among the wizarding world. People are afraid to turn against him just as much as they are to join him, but the fear of denying the Dark Lord runs deeper." Viola read with a deep sigh.</p><p>       "So, You-Know-Who is truly building his army." Ron mentioned before Viola continued to read.</p><p>       "I have found reports of muggles who have gone missing, not just muggles who have no relations to the wizarding community, but more occurring with those who do have relations. Husbands and wives, mothers and fathers are disappearing and the Minister...well it is safe to say that he is in denial of the obvious return." She read the words that both she and Viola dreaded the most; their parents safety was becoming a question.</p><p>"The Ministry is truly not reporting on these muggle disappearances?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Fudge has been attempting to keep You-Know-Who's return completely under wraps and to make it look like Harry's a nutter for saying he's back." George said. "So, they won't report on disappearances that don't fit their own story." He added. Fred sat on the edge of Viola's bed with her, his hand rubbing her back in a comforting way.</p><p>"And your dad really said that it's time we're just conducted into the Order?" Harry asked Viola. She nodded her head with another sigh, standing up briefly to place the letter within the coals of the heater in the middle of the room so it would burn.</p><p>"I think it's very clear now that the Ministry isn't on our side. They're cowering in fear of Voldemort." Viola said angrily.</p><p>"Let's not say his name please." Fred said as she sad next to him again.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of the name." Viola muttered. "I'm tired though, and I don't really want to talk more about this when there's really nothing we can do other than train ourselves and others." She said.</p><p>"Viola is right," Hermione said, "we can only do what we've been doing." She agreed.</p><p>"We'll be going to bed," Fred said as he stood up, "try not to dwell too much on it tonight, alright?" He told Viola as he placed a hand along her cheek.</p><p>"Goodnight, guys." Harry said as he and Ron opened the door so they could leave with the twins. The dormitory was silent for a brief moment as the door shut, leaving the three girls alone. Ginny seemed to be smirking a bit.</p><p>"What, Ginny?" Viola asked as she saw the smirk was directed at her.</p><p>"Is there something going on between you and Fred?" Ginny asked, the smirk not dropping from her face. "You can tell me, you know I don't mind the idea of it."</p><p>"Gin, no," Viola shook her head, "he literally just told me a few nights ago that he thinks of me as another little sister." She laughed.</p><p>"Vi, I am his sister and even I don't get treated like that." Ginny tilted her head at her friend.</p><p>"Vi and Fred? I never really noticed it until now."Hermione mentioned.</p><p>"You didn't notice it because there is no it." Viola said. "You know I consider you to be family." She told Ginny.</p><p>"Well, just remember you aren't related by blood and I would greatly enjoy the thought of you officially being my sister one day." Ginny made them all laugh.</p><p>"Marry your brother? Ginny, you're going mad, he feels like my own brother if I actually had one." Viola told her.</p><p>She couldn't see herself with Fred nor anyone else after the things she'd done with Draco Malfoy. It was hard for Viola to picture herself moving on, as if one knew whom she had been with, she felt like it would ruin things.</p><p>Besides, any of the Weasley's felt like her own family at this point.</p><p>There wasn't more conversation on the topic, all of them dropping it as quickly as it came up before they went to bed. Viola listened to her two friends fall asleep quickly whereas she remained awake, unsure of the future that lied ahead and that bothered her greatly. It bothered her more knowing that she was unsure of her own mother's future.</p><p>By the next morning, there was a sign up sheet on the Gryffindor notice board for any Gryffindor who was staying over the winter holiday and at the top of the list was, "TEMPORARY PREFECT FOR HOLIDAY BREAK. MUST BE FIFTH YEAR OR OLDER TO VOLUNTEER."</p><p>Being a prefect already and knowing she wouldn't be going home for holiday, Viola picked up the quill attached to the sheet and wrote, "Viola Kingsley," along the line. She looked at the paper for any sign of a name she recognized for who was staying, so far there weren't many students listed to stay.</p><p>       She wasn't thrilled with the idea of staying, she hadn't gone a year without going home since her first year when she stayed with Harry and Ron.</p><p>~ Flashback ~</p><p>       "I see Hermione's packed, but Viola's not." Ron remarked as the two girls made their way over to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.</p><p>       "I see you haven't packed." Hermione said back to him.</p><p>       "Change of plans, mum and dad are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He studies dragons there." Ron told his friends.</p><p>       "Viola, why aren't you packed?" Harry asked her.</p><p>       "My parents are going to Italy to visit my mum's side of the family. My dad thought it would be best if I stayed here since they're all muggles and we don't want any magic getting out of control. That side of the family is a bit...loud." She explained.</p><p>       "You can help Harry then, he's going to do more searching for Nicholas Flammel." Hermione said.</p><p>       "We've searched for ages." Ron groaned.</p><p>       "There's one place we haven't looked," Viola said, "the Restricted Section in the library." She said and Hermione gave a steady nod.</p><p>       "The Restricted Section? You must be bloody joking." Ron sounded exasperated.</p><p>       "Nope, we might as well break some rules while there's barely anyone here." Viola shrugged as she sat next to the boys.</p><p>       Staying in the dormitory alone was a bit overly lonely with Hermione being gone, but on Christmas morning, Ron and Harry woke her early to open the presents that had been sent to them.</p><p>       "Harry, looks like you got one too!" Ron said excitedly as he pulled over the hand-knitted jumper his mum had sent. "Viola, you do too!" He handed them both parcels.</p><p>       Viola and Harry quickly opened the gifts to reveal reddish jumpers with the letter of their first names stitched into the front.</p><p>       "This is incredible, your mum is amazing." Harry looked as if he almost wanted to cry. Never had he received such a gift that he absolutely loved.</p><p>       "Looks like dad sent us all some sweets that mum made." Viola said as she saw a familiar container. "You've both got presents from him as well." She said handing them both wrapped boxes.</p><p>       "Woah! The newest Wizard's Chess set! Vi, your dad is incredible!" Ron told her.</p><p>       "This might just be the happiest Christmas I've ever had." Harry said as he was introduced to yet more wizarding products that her dad sent.</p><p>       "Harry, it looks like you've got another." Ron said as he pulled another parcel from under the tree.</p><p>       "Who else would've sent me something?" He asked.</p><p>       "There's a card with it." Viola mentioned as she handed it to him. The card was not signed and inside rested his Invisibility Cloak, to which she and Harry used to sneak into the Restricted Section, nearly getting caught by Filch.</p><p>~ End Flashback ~</p><p>       Viola let the memory play out until she walked from the notice board to go to the Great Hall where she met with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.</p><p>       "There you are, we were beginning to wonder if you were ever coming down." Hermione said. </p><p>       "I had to stop at the common room after getting ready in the prefect's bathroom and then I saw the notice board had a sign up sheet got those staying over break." Viola told them.</p><p>       "You're staying over break?" Ron asked her.</p><p>       "You heard the letter from my dad, he thinks it's best." Viola nodded.</p><p>       "Oh, I was going to tell you that mum welcomed you all to come to The Burrow with us." Ron said. Viola sighed deeply.</p><p>       "You two should go, they need a prefect here." Viola shrugged her shoulders. She was slightly upset that she jumped so quickly to write her name on the sheet, not able to take it back now.</p><p>       "Are you sure? I could stay if you wanted." Harry offered to her.</p><p>       "No, no," she shook her head, "besides, maybe you can get to Grimmauld Place and see Sirius over holiday. It would be great if he got to spend Christmas with his godson after all these years." Viola told Harry.</p><p>       "Yeah, it would be nice wouldn't it?" Harry chuckled a little as he passed the stack of toast to Viola. She could see the excitement behind Harry's eyes at the thought of having holiday with a person who felt like real family.</p><p>       Even if the Weasley's felt like family, she knew it was different if it was with Sirius. With Sirius once being so close to Harry's father, she knew it must be as close as he could get to spending Christmas with his father.</p><p>       "Have you decided if you're going to move into Grimmauld Place with him after this year? I know it's Headquarters, but I'm sure you could both live there." Viola asked him.</p><p>       "I'm not sure if it'll be after this year. He's mentioned that we'll be a proper family once this war is over and he's proven innocent. I think he wants to wait until he's a free man." Harry told her.</p><p>       "It won't be long now," Viola gave him a smile, "we all know the truth, we can help make sure he stays a free man." She leaned over to grab more food.</p><p>       "Once this war is over, we can get back to our lives." Hermione sighed. "We can finally feel safe again." She said.</p><p>       "I don't expect it'll be in the next year that it happens. Voldemort has to build up his army still." Ron finally spoke up into the conversation.</p><p>       "Patience is key." Hermione nodded as Luna Lovegood came walking over to the table. "Good morning, Luna." She said.</p><p>       "Good morning, everyone." Luna said in her sweet voice. "Viola, did you still want to come with the for quidditch match today?" She asked.</p><p>       "Yes, of course." Viola nodded. "It's in...an hour? I just have to grab a jumper from my dormitory after breakfast. I'll meet you in the stands?" She asked.</p><p>       "Yes, that sounds quite good. I'll see you there." Luna nodded her head before skipping away. </p><p>       "I still think she's an interesting girl." Ron said as we watched her leave the Great Hall.</p><p>       "Luna is lovely, she's kind to everyone." Viola told him. "Did any of you want to join us? I don't think she'd mind." Viola offered.</p><p>       "No, they're going to study finally for their O.W.L.s." Hermione gave a stern look to the boys. "They've both avoided it for weeks and now I'm going to make sure they actually do it." She said.</p><p>       "Sounds like you two are in trouble." Viola snickered. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go grab a jumper and find Luna." Viola told them.</p><p>       She made her way to Gryffindor tower through the corridors of students who were ready for the match. Many Slytherins had face paint and were wearing copious amounts of emerald green to show their pride. Ravenclaws were wearing large amounts of blue and it seemed as if any Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who decided to watch were rooting for Ravenclaw.</p><p>       Viola grabbed her jumper from the dormitory, it had been sitting on the railing to the heater, making the fabric incredibly warm as she slid it on. The entire dormitory was warm, both her cat and Hermione's were enjoying the heat from the beds as they slept.</p><p>       The early November air was getting cold. The crispness of it made her lungs feel like ice as she breathed in, but the fresh scent through the air was calming. Viola made her way to the quidditch pitch until she heard a voice.</p><p>       "Surprised to see you here." Draco Malfoy's voice spoke from outside the changing rooms. She stopped walking to see him broomstick in hand in the quidditch uniform. "Come to cheer on my team?" He smirked.</p><p>       "How do you know I'm not here for Ravenclaw?" Viola smirked back at him while Draco slowly walked closer.</p><p>       "Even if you are here for Ravenclaw, you could still be rooting for the other seeker." Draco said as he moved his hand to push her hair behind her ear.</p><p>       "Guess you'll never know who I'm rooting for." She shrugged with a grin. "Good luck, Draco." She nodded to him.</p><p>       Viola began to walk towards the stands until another voice echoed into her ears, this time belonging to Theodore Nott.</p><p>       "Viola Kingsley, nice to see you again." Theo said as he came up next to her.</p><p>       "Theodore Nott, what a lovely surprise." She responded to him as they got to the entrance to the stands.</p><p>       "How have you been since our last talk?" Theo made casual conversation, being kind to her, it was a little surprising to her.</p><p>       "Quite alright, and yourself?" She asked.</p><p>       "Quite well, do you have a place to sit?" He asked her.</p><p>       "I do, I'm meeting my friend Luna, you're welcome to ditch the Slytherins and join us if you'd like." She smirked to him.</p><p>       "I'm supposed to meet with Parkinson, but perhaps we'll find each other in Tomes and Scrolls again." Theo gave her a grin.</p><p>       "Good luck having to sit with her," Viola let out a laugh, "I'll see you later, Theo." She nodded to him.</p><p>       "See you around, Vi." Theo nodded back as they parted to different sides of the stands. Part of her was slightly curious as to why Theodore Nott was taking to be so kind to her. It was a bit peculiar, but she thought it only because she was partnered with his friend for the potions O.W.L. Examination.</p><p>       "Hello again, Viola Kingsley." Luna said as Viola sat down next to her.</p><p>       "Hi, Luna." She responded as the girl looked to her.</p><p>       "How have you been? I can sense some trouble in your eyes." Luna asked her as the match started.</p><p>       "Honestly, I've even better." Viola answered as she watched Ravenclaw score the first ten points.</p><p>       "What seems to be troubling you?" Luna asked.</p><p>       Viola gave a sigh at the same time Slytherin scored and said, "you know how my dad works at the Ministry, right?"</p><p>       "Yes, I do indeed." Luna nodded. Slytherin scored again.</p><p>       "Well, the Daily Prophet won't report on it, but there have been muggle disappearances for a couple months now and it's believed to be the work of You-Know-Who." Viola told her.</p><p>       "Did you dad tell you that?" Luna asked. Ravenclaw managed to score twice. The scores were tied at twenty to twenty.</p><p>       "Yes, the Ministry of Magic know the disappearances are mysterious, but Fudge won't do anything about it." Viola said a bit more quieter.</p><p>       "And with you mum being a muggle, it's getting less and less safe for her." Luna put the pieces together.</p><p>       "For my mum and both of Hermione's parents." Viola sighed. "The disappearances are becoming centered around muggles who have connections to wizards. Mothers and fathers are disappearing, husbands and wives." She told her friend. Slytherin had scored more points.</p><p>       "And no one is looking into it?" Luna asked.</p><p>       "The Minister of Magic is blocking the Daily Prophet from reporting on it." Viola sighed even more. "I have a terrible, terrible feeling, Luna."</p><p>       "I would too if my dad was a muggle." Luna nodded. "I could ask my dad to write in The Quibbler about the disappearances. He fully supports anything that goes against the Ministry." She offered.</p><p>       "That's very sweet, Luna, but I don't want him getting into trouble or being in danger. Reporting it would set targets to him." Viola said. Slytherin was already by thirty points now.</p><p>       "Not reporting it keeps targets on the muggles." Luna pointed out.</p><p>       "Yes, but Luna," Viola said, "you've already lost your mum, you can't risk losing your dad too."</p><p>       "It's very kind of you to worry about his safety when you're already worried for your own mum's." Luna gave her a little smile as it was announced the snitch was sighted by the Ravenclaw seeker.</p><p>       "I'm worried about everyone. From what my dad said, it sounds like Voldemort is building up his army and many are joining out of a fear. The Order is having a very hard time recruiting people." She said.</p><p>       "I'm not surprised." Luna nodded. "People are afraid to go against him, they just need to be shown that they actually can." She made it sound so simple.</p><p>       "What do we do, Luna?" Viola asked as they watched Draco and the Ravenclaw seeker chase after the little golden ball.</p><p>       "We keep doing what we're doing," she said, "preparing to fight."</p><p>       "I'm sorry I didn't come with more pleasant conversation." Viola told her.</p><p>       "That's quite alright. I don't mind you telling me about your worries, it's good to have a friend to confide in." Luna told her as Draco caught the snitch, a slight sigh coming from her. "Slytherin is actually quite a good quidditch team, have you noticed?" She asked.</p><p>       Viola was astounded with the positivity that came from the girl's mouth and wondered how a person could remain so unbelievably optimistic all the time.</p><p>       "Unfortunately yes, I've noticed." Viola said as they stood up to exit the stands.</p><p>       "I'm going to go search for my other pair of shoes, thank you for joining me." Luna told her.</p><p>       "Do you want help looking?" Viola offered.</p><p>       "No, that's alright. Have a goodnight, Viola Kingsley." Luna smiled to her before skipping off. She couldn't help but remark that Luna was quite the cheery person, laughing slightly at the bubbly girl.</p><p>       She was glad to spend time with her, feeling better when she wasn't alone, but now that she was alone she felt more isolated. She didn't want to talk more on the subject with her three friends, instead she wanted to have her mind taken off of the thoughts that troubled her.</p><p>Viola walked into the castle and in the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower, part of her wondering if she was making a stupid choice — to which she most likely was — but she didn't care in the moment. She knew there was a chance she'd regret going against her own words of, "never again," but she felt like it was the only thing that would make her feel better.</p><p>And so she stood in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room entrance waiting for Draco Malfoy to appear after showering off the match he just won, hoping that maybe he could ease her worries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viola was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest as she waited for Draco to come back from after the quidditch match. It felt as if he took forever, whereas it had only been about thirty minutes.</p><p>"Forget what house you belong to, Kingsley?" She heard Draco's voice as he walked down the corridor towards her. "What are you doing down here?" He asked her.</p><p>"Am I not allowed to congratulate you on winning the match against Ravenclaw?" Viola tilted her head to him, her arms still folded over her chest.</p><p>"And why would you be congratulating Slytherin?" Draco asked as he walked closer to her. "After all, I did see you sitting with Looney Lovegood." He snickered.</p><p>"Luna is nice, she is not looney." Viola rolled her eyes. "I also never officially said if I was rooting for Ravenclaw to win." She said stubbornly. Draco stood rather close in front of her now, looking down to watch her body language.</p><p>"What are you really here for, Kingsley? Don't be shy now." Draco's voice was low, almost in a teasing tone as if he knew why she was truly there.</p><p>       She pondered in her head for a moment if she should just walk away and leave him standing there. She knew this was a bad idea, that she would possibly regret coming here to him, but the more he stared at her, the more she pushed the thoughts to the side.</p><p>       "Are you tired from the match?" Viola asked.</p><p>       "Not really."</p><p>       "Are your dormitory mates here?" she asked.</p><p>       "Blaise went to the library after the match to study with Theo." Draco answered her questions, part of him now understanding why she was waiting for him. "Do you want to come inside?" He asked.</p><p>       Viola sighed and stood up straight from her spot leaning against the wall, nodding her head and saying, "Yes," while her arms were still folded.</p><p>       Draco gave her a smirk and walked a little to the side and muttered the Slytherin password, the door appearing and opening swiftly to reveal the dark common room. He led her down the stairs into it, allowing her to quickly look around.</p><p>        "It's very...dark," Viola said as she looked out the thick windows to see parts of the Black Lake they were under.</p><p>       "You get used to it after a while," Draco shrugged as he watched her take in the different common room.</p><p>       "It's not as bad as I assumed. Harry and Ron described it as dull and scary," she tried not to laugh a bit.</p><p>       "When were Potter and Weaselbee in here?" Draco sneered.</p><p>       "Second year, Polyjuice Potion as Crabbe and Goyle," she smirked at him. Draco had almost forgotten the two Gryffindors came looking for information on the Heir of Slytherin during second year. He grimaced at the thought of it.   </p><p>        "This way," Draco said as he gestured towards a staircase to lead into the boys dormitories. She followed him up the stairs to a door with three names on it, one of which was Draco's.</p><p>       For a boys dormitory, Viola was quite surprised to see how clean it was. There were no scattered clothes, no messes, not strange smells. It was tidy on all sides, all the beds made, and had the distinct scent of cologne emanating through the air.</p><p>       She saw a trunk marked as D.M. and knew it was Draco's, she stood in front of the bed as she looked around. The dormitory didn't look that different from the Gryffindor ones except for the lack of light coming from the windows. The Black Lake provided barely any color as the sky outside grew darker and all that lit the room was the fire burning in the heater in the middle of the room.</p><p>       "Sit," Draco said as he nodded to his bed, walking over slowly until he could place his fingers under her chin, tilting her head to him, "and tell me what you want."</p><p>       Viola swallowed hard as he stared down at her, unsure of the words to say, "I-I know I said we shouldn't do this."</p><p>       Her words were nearly quiet and Draco nodded his head once to her.</p><p>       "Frankly, it's the only thing I want to do though." It was an honest statement.</p><p>       "Why the sudden change of heart?" Draco asked as he brought his thumb to her lips, brushing it over the top of them and then lightly pulled her bottom lip down. He couldn't keep himself from staring into her honey amber eyes.</p><p>       "Copious amounts of stress and worry." Viola answered, it was also honest.</p><p>       "Over what?" His response came in a near whisper as his eyes left hers and studied her lips that his thumb rested against still.</p><p>       "I came here so I wouldn't have to talk about it." She said with the lightest sigh, her eyes closing briefly under his touch.</p><p>       "I told you the prefect's bathroom wouldn't be the last time." Draco gave a snicker as he moved his hand from her face. She stood up and crossed her arms once again.</p><p>       "Just shut up and fuck my worries away." Viola rolled her eyes. Draco gave her a smirk as he loosened his tie and slipped it over his head before opening the door. She watched as he tightened it around the doorknob, shutting the door once again and locked it.</p><p>       For some reason the act of him placing his tie around the doorknob made her heart race a bit, her skin suddenly felt flushed and cold despite the heater being next to her.</p><p>       Draco made his way back over to her, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on his white uniformed shirt on the walk to her, but stopped to cup her cheeks and bring their lips together.</p><p>       He kissed her roughly, moving his hands quickly from her face to the hem of her jumper so he could pull it off. Her own fingers worked diligently to unbutton the rest of his shirt, exposing the pale skin that glowed evenly in the light.</p><p>        Viola could hear the slight sigh escape his lips as he saw he had to unbutton her shirt after taking off the jumper, part of him wanting to just tear it from her skin.</p><p>       "Don't even think about ruining another one of my shirts." Viola said as she heard the frustration in his sigh. Draco rolled his eyes at her and nodded, working quickly to take it off.</p><p>       "Maybe don't wear so many fucking layers." He mumbled once he got her shirt off. She felt him push her back towards the bed until she was on it, moving swiftly so he was on top of her. His body hovered over hers, his head dipping to place a single kiss against her lips before dragging them to her neck.</p><p>       Draco's breath against her skin felt peppery hot, the light kisses mixed with motions to form bruises made her gasp from the heat. His hands felt delicate against the other side of her neck, his fingertips dragged down from it, snaking his index finger between her breasts and he moved his mouth from her neck.</p><p>       She arched her back for him so he could unclasp her bra, tossing it to the side somewhere in the room and his eyes left hers to look upon her body. His fingertips still dragged across her skin, obviously sending chills throughout her as he could see the goosebumps rising on her skin. He placed a kiss against her lips before reaching down and grabbing her tie from the floor.</p><p>       "I'll let you choose," his legs straddled her hips, keeping her under him, "eyes or hands."</p><p>       "W-What?" She stuttered as she watch Draco run the material through his fingers.</p><p>       "You can either be blindfolded or have your hands tied," he said. She swallowed hard as she watched him wait for her answer. "What shall it be, Ms. Kingsley?" he asked her.</p><p>       "H-Hands," she answered with hesitation. Draco nodded with a growing smirk on his face and grabbed her hands, pulling them together so they could be bound with her own tie.</p><p>       "Next time this is going over your eyes." He said as she watched him messily tie her hands, pushing them over her head. "Has no one tied your hands before, darling?" Draco asked her lightly, bringing his hands to her skin to wrap around her waist.</p><p>       "No, n-never." She shook her head. She watched Draco chuckle above her.</p><p>       "So many things to introduce you to." He shook his head as he lowered himself to let his mouth meet her breast, his hand palming the other. She shut her eyes as she felt him focus on giving her hickeys along her skin, periodically paying attention to her sensitive nipples to tease.</p><p>Draco looked up at her, looking at her closed eyes and attempting not to smirk to himself. Regardless of any plans, he enjoyed seeing her like this. He enjoyed seeing her become flustered under his touch and knew that if this continued, he'd be well on track for any information to spew from her perfect little lips.</p><p>He trailed wet, hot kisses down her torso to her stomach, his fingers wrapped around the top of her dark grey skirt to pull them off. He could see her hands stretching out above her as if she wanted to move them from the tie.</p><p>Draco shot a hand up to press her tied wrists into the pillow, his eyes looking into hers as he spoke, "stop trying to get your hands loose."</p><p>"It isn't fair." Viola snapped back.</p><p>"And who's the stressed one? Lie there with your hands above your head like the stubborn bitch you are or else I won't pleasure you," he barked in response to her. He watched her nod timidly from the threat.</p><p>He kept one hand against her wrists as the other brushed over her panties, his thumb grazing over her clit teasingly. Draco's fingers latched around the top of the lace fabric, pulling them down slowly while his eyes followed every curve to her figure.</p><p>"Draco—" the words escaped Viola's mouth quickly as he snapped his eyes back to hers, his face hovering over hers while he dragged the fabric all the way off her body.</p><p>"Viola, just bloody relax. You're so fucking tense." Draco said as he brought his hand to her inner thigh. The hand that pressed her wrists into the bed slipped into her hand, her fingers grasping onto his as the other hand snaked to her core, his thumb pressing lightly into her clit.</p><p>Her eyes shut from the delicate touch of his fingers against her, her own fingers gripping onto his hand even tighter.</p><p>"Open your eyes." Draco said as he tilted his head to the side so he could kiss her neck. His breath still felt increasingly hot against her skin, and when he looked back at her, her eyes were open. "Good girl." He nodded.</p><p>Draco's thumb circled her clit slowly, pleasure rising, but it was mainly teasing. Viola bucked her hips in his hands, trying to earn more friction from him, but only earned a chuckle from him.</p><p>"Impatient are we?" He asked. He could hear the low whimpers coming from her lips. Draco brought his lips down to hers as he slipped his middle finger into her, placing one single kiss against her.</p><p>"I've barely touched you and yet you're already soaking for me." His voice was low as he moved his finger and thumb simultaneously. He brought his lips to hers again as he slipped in another finger, earning a moan from her mouth into his before working his lips against hers.</p><p>She barely knew what to think or how to act, part of her wondering what she got herself into as his fingers curled inside her, earning another pleasurable moan from her. She felt control slipping from her fingertips as her hands moved slightly in the tie around them, her grip on his hand tightening each time he curled his fingers.</p><p>"Draco," her breath hitched as she spoke his name, she felt his fingers exit her and her eyes darted to his. "Untie my hands."</p><p>"No." Draco shook his head as he stood up, unbuttoning the black pants he wore. Her brows furrowed at him.</p><p>"Why not?" She gritted.</p><p>"Because you came to me to relieve your stress. I'm in control, so lie there and let me pleasure you." Draco responded to her stubbornness.</p><p>"What about you?" He chuckled at her willingness and want to pleasure him.</p><p>"Relax, we'll get there. You need to learn patience." Draco rolled his eyes at her, only his boxers remained as he came back to her on his bed. She could see he was growing hard beneath the fabric that covered him and the sight made her ache for him.</p><p>"Patience is a little hard to come by when you're being a fucking prick and teasing me." Viola snapped at him. Draco felt himself growing not only hard, but irritated with her, his hand going around her throat to squeeze lightly.</p><p>"Be a little nicer, half-blood. I could very well untie your hands and let you leave to go pleasure yourself. Do you want my help or not?" Draco seethed with anger at her.</p><p>"Sorry." Viola mumbled as she stared back into his eyes.</p><p>"You can be really fucking infuriating, you know that?" Draco asked as he moved her up the bed more, her hands hit the headboard and her head was against his pillow, Draco's hands snaking around her legs.</p><p>"You're lucky I enjoy pleasing you, Kingsley." Draco said. It wasn't a lie for information. Regardless of her blood status, there was something incredibly electrifying about her to him.</p><p>"Even though I'm a half-blood?" Viola breathed in deeply as his hands snaked up her leg, his lips dragging along the skin. Draco placed hot, lingering kisses against her inner thighs, the teasing sensation was driving her mad.</p><p>"I think that might be why you're so intoxicating, I feel like I'm breaking all the rules with you." Draco said. He placed one last wet, hot kiss against her skin as he looked up at her. Maybe he was right, maybe that's why she was so invigorating to him.</p><p>"Sometimes the rule breaking is fun." He spoke words that resinated with her and he knew they did. She thought briefly about her enjoyment of breaking school rules with Dumbledore's Army, breaking the rules against her friends by sleeping with the enemy, and her thoughts were clouded with the rule breaking pleasure of his tongue pressing against her clit, earning a loud gasp from her lips.</p><p>       Draco's eyes watched her face twist with exceeding amounts of pleasure as he dragged his tongue along her nerves. Her thighs shook lightly from the sensation, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands clenched into tight fists as he continued to eat her out.</p><p>"Oh f-fuck — Draco," her words were staggered as she spoke his name, her back arching under his devouring touch while pleasure ravished through her veins.</p><p>She could feel the hotness of his breath against her core while his tongue worked diligently across her clit in swift movements. He couldn't help but watch her squirm under him, watch her try to handle the immense pleasure that flowed from his mouth so willingly.</p><p>He pulled his mouth away from her briefly, bringing his finger to her folds, sliding them over her to feel how wet she was.</p><p>"Fucking hell," he muttered as he shook his head, "you taste so fucking good." Draco said as he slid two fingers into her before bringing his tongue back into action.</p><p>"Draco — I — fuck, oh my god." She emphasized the worlds as her eyes rolled. She felt him curl his fingers into her with each pump, her breath hitching in her throat every time.</p><p>"I'm going t-to — fuck!" Viola shouted.</p><p>"Are you going to cum for me?" Draco gave her a smirk as he looked up to her, bringing his thumb to replace his tongue.</p><p>"Y-Yes." She nodded her head, feeling him lower his own head back down to her so she could finally climax.</p><p>The loudness of her moans were indication enough of her satisfaction, her thighs shaking more under his touch even after he withdrew his fingers. He sat back more, watching her pant lightly as she stared up to the ceiling above until her eyes looked to him.</p><p>As Viola looked at Draco, she knew in that moment that this was the reason she kept allowing things to happen with him. As much as she didn't like to think of him as anything but irritating and arrogant, she knew the pleasure received from him was indication enough that their lives were intertwining together and once the pattern began, there was no stopping it.</p><p>"Untie my hands so I'm not just lying here like a board." Viola instructed him. Draco watched her for a moment and then nodded, leaning over and grabbing her hands roughly to untie the delicate knot of her tie.</p><p>Once freed from the grips of the crimson and gold tie, Viola sat up, her hands snaking around Draco's broad shoulders until her hands met the back of his hair. He allowed her to dip her head into the crook of his neck, feeling her lips bruise the skin beneath as he worked to get his boxers off. The work of her delicate rose-colored lips was nearly too distracting, but she pulled them away and looked at his eyes.</p><p>It was as if he entered a trance. The girl he once had complete and utter control over now found her way on top of his lap, her hips straddling his as she sank down onto him, allowing him all the way inside her, never breaking the eyes contact for a moment.</p><p>She pressed her hand against his shoulder, using it for support as she moved her hips into his. Draco's hands flew to her waist as his eyes shut from the pleasure of her walls tightening around his dick. His hands gripped her waist firmly, his fingertips pressing so hard that Viola was certain there would be bruising on her hip bones.</p><p>       Viola connected their lips for a brief moment, the continuous movements making the lingering kiss difficult to continue as they both moaned from the uprising pleasure building within them.</p><p>       Draco pushed her back against his bed, taking her short-lived control away from her as he continued the rough thrusts into her.</p><p>       She allowed him to have his control for a bit, taking in the loudness of the pleasure as he fucked her harshly. His pale skin glistened with light sweat, his breath heavy against hers, and all Viola could take in was the distinct scent of peppermint.</p><p>       Viola's same need for control kicked in and it didn't seem as if Draco minded as the positions switched. She ground her hips steadily into his, his hands still working diligently to help her keep a steady pace.</p><p>       His grunts were low and full of deep breaths while hers were loud and mixed with his name, profanities finding their way to linger off her tongue. Viola's hand pressed firmly into his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his skin sharply as her eyes shut.</p><p>       "Open your eyes, I want to see them roll as you cum." Draco demanded as his hands moved her hips swiftly. She did as she was told, attempting to keep them open as best she could while she rode out her orgasm, courtesy of his large hands keeping a steady rhythm for her as it ravished through her veins.</p><p>       Draco wasted no time flipping her to her back, her legs trembling in his touch as he listened to her loud moans continue, sending him closer to his own high. The thrusts were sloppy and becoming uneven from the pleasure she caused him, his own climax taking over with heavy breathing.</p><p>       The room was filled with nothing but the sound of the low fire burning within the heater of the room, the two lying next to each other quietly with heavy breathing that began to subdue.</p><p>       Viola was the first to move. She sat up and stared at the heater, contemplating what to do next.</p><p>       Draco let his fingertips brush against the skin of her back, leaving light trails and spoke, "are you less stressed?"</p><p>       Viola nodded her head before turning to look at him. It was the truth, she did feel slightly better. Draco nodded his head and sat up next to her, his hand still along her back. Part of him was confused just as much as she was.</p><p>       "What are we doing, Draco?" Viola asked as she bent her arm down and grabbed a shirt. She wasn't sure if it was even her own and once it was around her, the scent of cologne told her it wasn't hers, but she still buttoned it anyway.</p><p>       Lie, think of something fucking clever. This is your chance to make her think differently. Draco thought to himself.</p><p>       "We're supposed to hate each other. People who hate each other don't do this." Viola said.</p><p>       "Who said we can't do both?" Draco asked. She shook her head as she stood up, pulling the rest of her clothes on.</p><p>       "I don't hate you though, that's the problem." Viola told him. It was true, she didn't hate Draco. She wanted to, but it was becoming more difficult.</p><p>       "I don't hate you either." Draco said as he grabbed his boxers, standing up to grab sweatpants from his trunk.</p><p>       "Then what are we doing?" Viola sighed deeply as she stopped to look at him. "This...this isn't right. Harry is one of my best friends." She shook her head.</p><p>       Act quickly before you lose your fucking chance. She's about to ruin the entire plan if you don't do something. Fucking fake it. More thoughts tang through Draco's mind.</p><p>       "Maybe that's exactly why it is right." Draco said to his own disbelief in the words. He heard Viola give a chuckle. "I'm serious, it's such a cliché, isn't it?" Draco continued, trying to get his way through his own words.</p><p>       "It's the works of a tragic novel." Viola shook her head as she slid her Gryffindor robes on. "I will see you in potions." She said.</p><p>"Viola," Draco said, "you need to ask yourself the simple question of why you keep coming back for more if you're so insistent that it's wrong."</p><p>He knew the words were turning in her head as he saw her eyes dart to his.</p><p>Draco knew it was toxic. He knew that any relation between him and Viola was not healthy, but in order to make this plan work — in order to earn the acceptance and praise from his father — he would have to make it work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 November 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>       She came to find me this time. I came back from my shower after the quidditch match to find her leaned against the wall, waiting so patiently for me.</p><p>       She came to find me after saying we couldn't keep fucking each other anymore. And then she allowed me to take her, to tie her hands above her head and bear away her stressors.</p><p>       It was a new sense of beauty I found within her. It was a bit surprising to me, I hadn't thought that about her before. I hadn't thought — nor seen — of her like that, the simple beauty she can hold when her lips are parting with the softness of her angelic moans.</p><p>       The way her lips felt pressed against my own as she moaned — it was like I could taste the pleasure emanating off her lips.</p><p>       I made the realization that the simple differences of our blood statuses is the possible reason why I enjoy her so much. Rule breaking makes it more fun. It's wrong. It's toxic. It's unhealthy.</p><p>       I can't understand how I'm supposed to continue this, how I'm supposed to find ways to lie my way into her heart.</p><p>       But I know I'll have to. It's the only way. I have to do this. I have to find my way in.</p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>       Draco shut the leather book as the dormitory door opened. Viola had left a little over an hour before, leaving Draco to his thoughts while she was left to her own.</p><p>       "Don't tell me you seriously brought that filthy little half-blood here." Pansy's voice entered the room. Draco leaned his head over to her and rolled his eyes.</p><p>       "And how would you know she was here?" Draco asked her.</p><p>       "Oh, please," Pansy rolled her eyes back, "anyone walking on the bloody floor heard it. I just so happened to also see the tie hanging from the door."</p><p>       "What are you droning on about, Parkinson?" Blaise's voice now entered as he and Theo came back from the library.</p><p>       "I'm just scolding Malfoy for bringing the stupid half-blood here." Pansy folded her arms over her chest as Blaise pushed past her to get into the dormitory.</p><p>       "Did you suddenly forget that I'm supposed to pry information from her? It'd be a little difficult to do that without softening her up first." Draco scoffed.</p><p>       "Do you have to do it so fucking loudly?" Pansy barked back.</p><p>       "What can I say, it's not my fault the girl is so loud when she's being pleasured correctly." Draco smirked in Pansy's direction. Blaise and Theo both couldn't keep themselves from snickering with laughter as Pansy's face twisted with anger. She slammed the door as she left the three boys alone, Theo trying to hide his laughter.</p><p>"Well, you really pissed her off." Blaise nodded his head.</p><p>"Pansy let's jealousy consume her far too much." Draco shrugged.</p><p>"Are you any closer to getting information?" Theo asked him. Draco sighed as he leaned back against the pillow. He swore he could smell the light perfume that belonged to Viola.</p><p>"Possibly," he said, "I think it's moving smoothly. She came to me today." Draco told his friends.</p><p>"I'd say that's exceptional progress, mate." Blaise nodded.</p><p>"I have an idea, I'm not sure if it's a good one." Draco said. "Fucking her won't necessarily get me anywhere, she could very well never trust me and still have sex with me, but a relationship — that's different." He said hesitantly.</p><p>       "A relationship will also hurt way more once she learns the truth. You can't keep playing this forever, mate." Theo tried to reason with him.</p><p>       "No matter what she'd be hurt anyway. It doesn't matter, it's not like she won't get over it." Draco shrugged. "It would speed up the process of getting information." He said.</p><p>"I just don't see the sense in having to damage her more." Theo shook his head.</p><p>"She'll get over it, Nott." Blaise rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Just for you, once I have what I need, I'll let her down easy." Draco chuckled. "As easy as one can be when they're not even likable."</p><p>"You seem to enjoy her in one way." Blaise smirked.</p><p>"If you could put the filthy little blood traitor in her place, you'd enjoy it too. I can't help but enjoy the talent she chooses to show." Draco's grin never faltered. Blaise was seemingly amused by it as Theo shook his head at the two, it was clear he didn't agree with it.</p><p>As soon as Viola returned to her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, she rushed to use the bruise removal paste from the twins that she had yet to return. The hickeys upon her neck were starting to become more prominent, knowing by morning it would be bruised deeply and the skin would be tender.</p><p>       She sighed upon her sight in the mirror, watching the marks left by Draco disappear from the paste and she suddenly felt as if she didn't fully recognize herself. The girl was becoming someone who went against everything she valued. She was going against her friends and couldn't help but feel entirely guilty in this moment.</p><p>Viola did her best to act completely composed in front of her friends, and in all honesty, it wasn't entirely difficult. The only thing she could think of was the last words Draco spoke to her, telling her she needed to come to a conclusion as to why they kept coming back together like this.</p><p>       Her simple conclusion was addiction. Their results were pleasurable and rewarding, the feeling of their skin to skin contact was nothing but satisfying. If no words were being spoken other than the pleasure-filled moans escaping from both of them, their time together wasn't as if they despised each other.</p><p>       Their actions were nothing but addicting behaviors and no matter how many times Viola told herself that she would end the addiction, she found the cravings to be too much. She knew they were doomed to the fate of always creeping back together, of not being able to part as the addiction raged through them both.</p><p>       Worst of all, she wanted answers. Her behaviors were known, her thoughts in her own head were known to her and her only, but Draco's mind was closed off. She had no insight. No clarity. No answers.</p><p>       And when Sunday came and she saw Theodore Nott in the Three Broomsticks purchasing butterbeer, she took it as her opportunity to attempt to get answers from one of Draco's closest friends.</p><p>       "Theo, how are you?" Viola made her presence known as she came over to the counter where he waited for the drinks.</p><p>       "Viola!" He said as he saw her. "I'm good, how are you?" He asked back to her.</p><p>       "Alright," she nodded. "I hate to be the one to ask about friends, but I was hoping you could help me to understand something."</p><p>       "I can attempt to," he nodded slowly to her. "What do you need help understanding?"</p><p>       "Draco Malfoy," she sighed deeply as Theo was given his drink. He looked around for any sign of her friends and nodded his head.</p><p>       "Come with me." Theo instructed. She followed him to the very back of the Three Broomsticks and they both sat at a table hidden by a wall, both of them hoping no one would see them sitting there together. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>       "I don't want to pry for details on your friend, it would be rude to do so," she said, "but I also don't understand him."</p><p>       "Viola, even I don't fully understand him," Theo said, "that's the unfortunate factor of being Draco's friend. Sometimes you know everything and other times you're closed off."</p><p>       "I was just wondering if he's possibly told you what he thinks about...me." Viola spoke the words slowly.</p><p>       "You see, I've come to this conclusion that what we're doing is like addiction. Once the behavior starts, it'll take a lifetime to overcome," she told him, "and I hate not knowing what he thinks. I know he would never tell me either, but he quickly went from not liking me to...liking me."</p><p>       Theo chuckled deeply and sighed after, "I think my friend doesn't know what he wants. He's not used to being challenged by someone like you."</p><p>       "Challenged?" Viola asked.</p><p>       "You're paired together for potions and he's realized you're just as smart — if not smarter — than him. You challenge him and I think...I think he likes the challenge." Theo told her his honest thoughts.</p><p>       "I can't be certain if that's what it is, Viola. Even when you're closest with Draco, a part of him will always remain closed off, but even if I knew the full truth to him, I couldn't just simply tell you." Theo gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p>       "No, I know, I couldn't ask you to go against your friend like that." Viola nodded quickly. "I just needed to understand more." She said.</p><p>       "With my best advice, I would honestly give him the chance." Theo told her. Knowing the plan, he felt guilty for saying the words to her. The lies tasted bitter in his mouth. "While he's exceedingly good at being difficult, he's also exceedingly good. He just doesn't know how to show it to someone like you. Like I said — a challenge." Theo said.</p><p>Theo watched the girl carefully as she nodded her head slowly, taking in the words that were his partial lies. He did not think of Draco as a bad person, but this plan made him one. He didn't enjoy being a part of it, but now he was becoming submerged in the drowning lies as well.</p><p>"Thank you for the talk," she said as she began to stand, "I need to get back to the castle." Viola told him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Theo told her.</p><p>"Theo please," she let out a laugh, "it's more answers than I had before. I'll see you around."</p><p>"Bye, Vi." Theo nodded his head.</p><p>The bitter taste of lies lingered in his mouth, he couldn't help but feel drastically terrible for lying to her and it only worsened when Draco came into the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you sitting all the way back here? I've been looking around for you for ages." Draco grunted the words as he sat down across from Theo.</p><p>"I was sitting with Viola," Theo said. "She had questions." Theo watched Draco's face flush from his words, nervousness crossed his demeanor and he began to fiddle with the ring on his finger.</p><p>"What were these questions?" Draco asked, he couldn't bring himself to look at Theo. The thought of Viola coming to his friends with questions frightened him for some reason.</p><p>"She came looking for answers about what you think of her. She seemed suspicious as to why you're suddenly changing your attitude towards her." Theo said.</p><p>"What did you say?" Draco asked quickly.</p><p>"Don't worry, I said nothing of the plan, I'm not stupid." Theo clarified. "I told her that you're not used to being challenged by someone like her."</p><p>"Theo—" Draco snapped.</p><p>"It's true!" Theo cut him off. "You aren't used to being challenged by someone like her and you bloody well know it. If you knew how to handle it, she wouldn't be so fucking suspicious of your behavior." Theo snapped back.</p><p>Draco pursed his lips together and sat back in the chair, his demeanor was stiff as he knew Theo was right.</p><p>"Lucky for you, I smoothed it over," Theo said. "She described you as an addiction — the behaviors between you two. Just like you, it's clear that she's never been challenged like this before either."</p><p>"Thank you for—"</p><p>"I'm not done, Draco." Theo cut him off again. "You need to fucking cool it for a bit. You can't just go from being rude to being kind." He lectured.</p><p>"I don't even want to be kind to her." Draco groaned. "It's all a bloody act!"</p><p>"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't. You need to treat her as you normally would still with hints of kindness. Do what you do best and start an argument with her or something." Theo said.</p><p>"Wouldn't that just be backtracking the plan?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Yes, but it'll make her less suspicious of you. You can't just go from hating her to dating her. Cool it with the plan for a bit, fight with her, and then apologize." Theo advised.</p><p>"You want me to apologize to her?" Draco couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"If you want to get anywhere with this, you're going to have to." Theo nodded.</p><p>"Why aren't you doing this? You're better at it." Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Because I couldn't pull it off, but you could." Theo snickered. "You're a git, Draco." Draco laughed at the words from Theo's mouth.</p><p>"I get it, I get it," he shook his head, "if you lived with my father, you'd understand why I don't like them so much." Draco told his friend.</p><p>"I know." Theo said simply.</p><p>"Alright," Draco sighed deeply, "fight with her, that'll be easy. Apologize to her, that'll be hard. I'll think of something, but in the meantime I think I'll stick with avoiding her." He said.</p><p>"When you see her Monday for potions, don't fake anything. Based off the conversation I had with her, she's not your biggest fan at the moment either. I think you're really confusing her."</p><p>If only it were that easy for Draco to not rush into it. He felt eager to expose her, to figure out what she and her friends were hiding. The bet among the Slytherins over whether he'd achieve the goal or not drove him slightly mad. Draco was eager to get his plan moving, but he knew Theo was right.</p><p>He couldn't rush it. He had to take his time with the plan — with her. Whether he wanted to believe it, Viola Kingsley was a smart girl and if he rushed like he'd been doing, she would figure out the plan quickly. Draco knew he had to backtrack in order to move forward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 November 1995</p><p>Diary,</p><p>I have made the simple conclusion that inquiring information from Viola Kingsley is going to take exhaustingly long. Unfortunately, she's suspicious of the sudden shift in my attitude and I now have to clean up the mess of her skeptical view.</p><p>I now have to treat her as I would any normal day, to which part of me thinks it'll only confuse her more, but then again I don't particularly care.</p><p>The downside to having to treat her as I would before is that the desire for her will have to be pushed aside. I didn't want her like this before, but now suddenly I see her and I crave her.</p><p>I wonder why I hadn't seen her like this before. I didn't see her like this until I put my hand on her throat in the corridor, the fear that should've been in her eyes was met with a spark instead and I felt that same spark flutter through me as well.</p><p>I suddenly can't get enough of her. I had hoped it would be more hateful between us, but I can tell she enjoys it just as much as I.</p><p>I keep trying to form together in my head how to transition the switch between arrogance and kindness without rising her mistrust in me.</p><p>Will she ever trust me though? I'm doubtful of it, but I have to attempt it. The complicated nature of this stupid fucking scheme is going to drive me bloody mad.</p><p>She's going to drive me mad.</p><p>D.L.M.</p><p>Draco arrived to potions class before Viola just as he did every class. He was quite surprised, but also satisfied, to see that Professor Umbridge was standing near the front of the potions classroom.</p><p>       Professor Snape looked dreadfully displeased by her presence, but Umbridge seemed to stare out among the students walking into the class with a half smile on her face.</p><p>       Draco wondered if the evaluation she would give Snape would be a decent one. After all, it seemed as if Umbridge took a quick liking to the Slytherins and maybe it was simply because she was once a Slytherin herself. He pondered if her evaluations would reflect how she felt towards the students within the Inquisitorial Squad and their willingness to help.</p><p>       He couldn't be sure, but it was certain they'd find out throughout the class depending on Umbridge's mood towards them all — specifically the Gryffindors.</p><p>       As Viola entered the potions classroom, Draco took a distinct notice to her displeased look once she saw Professor Umbridge; it was something he quite enjoyed to see. He was silent as she took her seat next to him, neither of them speaking to one another.</p><p>       "I'm certain you are all well aware of Professor Umbridge's presence, she will be here to...evaluate." Snape looked displeased by the statement he spoke, whereas Umbridge had a light smile across her lips.</p><p>       "You are to brew the Girding Potion, who here can tell me what this potion does?" Snape asked the class and of course, Hermione's hand shot up first.</p><p>       "That's not surprising." Draco muttered quietly as he looked away from Hermione raising her hand. Viola proceeded to attempt to keep her eye roll hidden from Draco as Snape allowed Hermione to answer the question.</p><p>       "The Girding Potion, when consumed, will increase the drinkers endurance for a considerable number of weeks. Although it has a foul odor, which makes consuming it quite horrible. When brewed correctly, it will give off a green or red color." Hermione told the entire class.</p><p>        Umbridge wrote on her clipboard as Hermione spoke, and waited for Snape's response to the correct answer given by the Gryffindor.</p><p>       "Thank you, Ms. Granger, for that exceedingly long explanation," Snape's sentence made Slytherins laugh, "however, five points to Gryffindor for giving two characteristics."</p><p>       With the points given to Gryffindor, Viola heard Draco give a deep sigh. Umbridge wrote more on the clipboard, but seemed somewhat pleased.</p><p>       "You'll find the instructions listed at the front. You have one hour." Snape said as he turned quickly to walk to his own desk.</p><p>Girding Potion:<br/>1. Add one set of fairy wings.<br/>2. Heat until turquoise. <br/>3. Add one measure of doxy eggs. <br/>4. Heat until pink. <br/>5. Add toasted dragonfly thoraxes until orange. <br/>6. Add one flying seahorse. <br/>7. Heat until turquoise. <br/>8. Add toasted dragonfly thoraxes until purple. <br/>9. Heat until red. <br/>10. Add three measures of doxy eggs. <br/>11. Add toasted dragonfly thoraxes until blue. <br/>12. Add three flying seahorses. <br/>13. Heat until green.</p><p>       Draco and Viola immediately began collecting ingredients without saying a word to each other. Coming back to their seats, Viola was the first to break the silence, "you're awfully quiet today."</p><p>       "It would be nice if you would be too," Draco said back to her immediately. Viola scrunched her nose at the sight of the fairy wings that Draco began to add.</p><p>       "What's got your wand in a knot? Upset because Hermione earned house points?" Viola asked him. She could see Draco roll his eyes at her question while he measured the doxy egg.</p><p>       "Tell me, Kingsley," Draco began. "How uncomfortable does it make you with Umbridge being here after what she's done to your hand?" Draco gave her a sly grin.</p><p>       Viola shook her head while adding the dragonfly thoraxes and said, "Her presence is fine. I'm not bothered."</p><p>       "So, it wouldn't bother you if I called her over here to look at our marvelous potion?" Draco raised an eyebrow to her. She knew he was purposely trying to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>       "Add the flying seahorse, will you?" Viola handed him the jar of the ingredient she didn't want to touch. As soon as Draco opened the jar, they both knew that's where the horrid scent of the potion came from.</p><p>       As Draco added the ingredients and Viola grabbed more of the dragonfly thoraxes, Professor Umbridge made her rounds to their side of the classroom as she watched students brewing their potions.</p><p>       "A nice red color, it seems you are both doing quite well," Umbridge mentioned as she peered into the cauldron. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you think Professor Snape is a good professor?"</p><p>       "I've always done well in his classes, so yes, I believe he is," Draco nodded his head. Umbridge gave a pleased smile and wrote something down quickly before turning to Viola.</p><p>       "What about you, Ms. Kingsley," she said. "Would you say Professor Snape is a good teacher?" Umbridge lowered her clipboard and tilted her head while looking at Viola. Draco snickered a bit as he added more ingredients.</p><p>"Yes, I would say he is," Viola nodded her head. She didn't say much, her voice feeling as if it got lost in the presence of Umbridge.</p><p>Umbridge wrote a few notes on the clipboard and said, "Right, thank you."</p><p>Once Umbridge had walked away, Draco couldn't keep in the laugh he had suppressed before.</p><p>       "It's amusing how squeamish you get by her presence," he said. Draco added the last flying seahorse to the potion and watched as it began to change color once heated.</p><p>"I do not get squeamish," Viola protested. "I'm glad you find it so bloody amusing."</p><p>The potion changed into a green color, signaling they had done it correctly. Draco was pleased with it, slightly surprised they managed to do it.</p><p>"Anything that bothers you is ever so thrilling for me," he gave her a smile.</p><p>"Is that why there's a sudden change in your attitude? To make it more thrilling for you?" Viola asked. "The other night you seemed perfectly thrilled by me," she gave him a smirk.</p><p>Draco's grin dropped from his face quickly as he tried to find the right words to say, "Now let's not forget who came looking for who."</p><p>"Keep up the fucking attitude and I won't fuck away those stupid little stressors you seem to have. Judging by how loud you were moaning for me, it's pretty obvious you want it to keep happening," Draco snapped at her.</p><p>"Fuck off," Viola muttered defensively, not able to come up with her own clever comeback in time. She grabbed her bag and left the potions classroom, leaving Draco to clean up their successful potion.</p><p>While he disposed of the potion, Draco was partially amused that she had nothing more to say to him. Her lack of words confirmed one thing for him: she did want to keep seeing him for certain activities. It was certain that with this small confirmation, he'd be able to continue what needed to be done.</p><p>Viola was less than pleased as she left the potions classroom and Hermione noticed it, "Is Malfoy being a pain again?"</p><p>"Isn't he always?" Viola responded. She felt slightly bad whenever the conversation pertained to Draco. Her skin felt as if it were heating up just the way it did when his breath would trail over it.</p><p>It was a terrible instance in which she felt as if she could never escape. Despite the wrongfulness of her meetings with him, she couldn't deny that she, in fact, wanted more. Anything that gave her the slightest remembrance of how it felt to be pleasured by him left her wondering when the next occurrence would be.</p><p>       For the rest of the day, Viola tried her best to avoid any instance where she saw or discussed Draco. Which wasnt entirely difficult once she was back in the common room with her friends.</p><p>       Harry and Viola went over their plan quietly for the Dumbledore's Army meeting tomorrow night, but stopped when Fred grabbed their attention.</p><p>       "You two have practiced enough, come on now, it's story time," he said while he held up a book.</p><p>       "Oh, goodness," Viola laughed. "More children's stories?"</p><p>       "You know you love the bedtime stories," Fred snickered at her while she sat in a chair next to the couch the twins sat on.</p><p>       "It's like second year all over again," Hermione laughed.</p><p>        "Ron must've read Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump to us at least seven times throughout the entire year," Harry said.</p><p>       "Well, you lot are in for a treat," George said.</p><p>       "That's right, we're going to read The Wizard and the Hopping Pot tonight," Fred nodded as he opened the copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.</p><p>       Hermione came and sat in the same comfy chair as Viola, pulling a blanket over both of them as the twins began reading. The group couldn't contain the laughter over the twins alternating with who said what.</p><p>       "Then the little golden pot danced with delight — hoppitty hoppitty hop—" both Fred and George read the sentence.</p><p>       "— on its tiny rosy toes! Wee Willykins had curled all the dollies of their poorly tum-tums, and the little pot was so happy that it filled up with sweeties for Wee Willykins and the dollies!" George read before Fred picked up.</p><p>       "'But don't forget to brush your teethy pegs!' cried the pot." Fred read the sentence before both twins read the rest in perfect synchronicity.</p><p>       "And Wee Willykins kissed and hugged the hoppitty pot and promised always to help the dollies and never to be an old grumpy-wumpkins again," they finished the story.</p><p>       Viola, Hermione, and Harry clapped loudly, waking Ron from the sleep he had fallen into. The twins laughed with the group, others in the common room shushing them from their loudness.</p><p>       "It was wonderful, thank you both for the bedtime story," Viola laughed as she stood up.</p><p>       "We'll see you both tomorrow for the D.A.," Hermione said as she got up with Viola.</p><p>       "Goodnight, I look forward to the next bedtime story," Viola said as she went around the couch and placed her hands on both their shoulders.</p><p>       "You and Hermione should get some muggle stories to read to us," George suggested.</p><p>       "Yeah, you're both familiar with just about every wizarding child story, but we don't know any muggle ones!" Fred agreed.</p><p>       "I'll write to my dad to see if he can send some from home," Viola giggled.</p><p>        "I'll do the same with my parents," Hermione said. "Night, Harry!" she called over to him, Ron had fallen back asleep again.</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>       The night of the meeting for Dumbledore's Army left Viola rather excited as she knew that with the Stunning Spell, she'd be able to hit targets roughly to knock them back. It would be a good source to get any residual anger towards Draco Malfoy out in her mind.</p><p>       The group stood before Harry and Viola waiting for their instructions on the two spells they'd be practicing today.</p><p>"Is it okay if I do the Stunning Spell and you do Levicorpus?" Viola asked Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded his head, prompting a smile to come across Viola's face, "I know you enjoy stunning things and people."</p><p>"You're the best friend one can ask for," she smiled to Harry.</p><p>Viola stepped forward and clapped her hands together once, grabbing the attention of those around the Room of Requirement, "Alright! So, today we will be working on the Stunning Spell as well as the spell Levicorpus. I will be going over one while Harry does the other."</p><p>"We'll be allowing half of the room to practice stunning while the other half observes. The space is a bit too small for us all to work on it at once," Harry said as everyone began lining up.</p><p>"Now, the Stunning Spell is one of the most useful in a duel. The incantation is stupefy and the hand movement is just a singular line that goes straight down," Viola explained to the group.</p><p>She turned to one of the Death Eater dummies they had before them, pointed her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"</p><p>The fake Death Eater went flying backwards across the room and she turned back to the group, "It's quite simple and really fun to cast, just be careful not to hit each other."</p><p>She watched as the students back taking turns, a fair few were able to get it on the first try, one of them being Neville.</p><p>       "Excellent job, Neville!" Harry called out as we watched our friends continue to work on spells.</p><p>       "It's a straight line going down, right?" Ginny asked Viola as she tried the spell that didn't work.</p><p>       "Yes, just like this," she nodded while slowly showing Ginny how to move her wand.</p><p>       "Stupefy!" Ginny shouted and a strong blast came from the wand, sending the fake Death Eater flying back across the Room of Requirement.</p><p>       "Amazing, Gin!" Viola applauded her.</p><p>       The other half of the students began practicing the spell to which it seemed as if most were getting a good handle on it right away. Viola knew that the Stunning Spell was a simpler one, levicorpus would be more difficult, but she enjoyed teaching one with such a strong kickback.</p><p>"I think you can begin teaching the other spell now, Harry," Viola said quietly to him as the last few students were practicing the Stunning Spell.</p><p>Harry nodded his head to me and began to speak to the group, "Great work everyone, I think we can start working on the other spell, which I think some of you will find to be great fun."</p><p>He looked to the twins as he spoke his sentence, prompting both boys to jab each other with their elbows as they said, "Yeah," loudly.</p><p>"Now, levicorpus is not much of a defensive spell, but it can be useful. It's just an upward flick with your wand and when casted correctly, you'll make the person you're aiming at float in the air," Harry explained to everyone.</p><p>"Anyone want to volunteer?" Harry asked. People started slowly stepping back, but Nigel Wolpert stepped forward to volunteer.</p><p>"Just don't drop me, alright?" Nigel told Harry. There was small laughter around the Room of Requirement as the two boys stood in front of each other.</p><p>       Nigel looked rather nervous as Harry raised his wand and spoke the incantation, "Levicorpus!"</p><p>       The students around the room watched as Nigel was lifted in the air, levitating above everyone in the room for a few moments until Harry let him down.</p><p>       "How was that, Nigel?" Harry asked once the boy was back on the ground.</p><p>       "I wouldn't mind going again," Nigel answered.</p><p>       People began lining up to take turns using the spell on Nigel, lifting him in the air and trying their best not to drop him on the ground. One of the only one's to drop him was Cho Chang after Harry complimented her on how great she was doing. Her concentration being broken by her instructor and down went Nigel who stood up immediately and said, "I'm alright!"</p><p>       It was one of their more successful meetings for Dumbledore's Army and for the time being, Viola had nothing about Draco Malfoy on her mind. As she left the Room of Requirement quietly with the rest of her friends, she never noticed the watchful eyes of Draco, Blaise, Goyle, and Mr. Filch watching them to gather information.</p><p>       Draco wondered what the group could possibly be meeting for as he watched them all leave the unknown room in the corridor. He knew only one thing: he would bring it up to Viola tomorrow when he met with her to brew potions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wednesday night in which Viola and Draco were meeting was extremely cold. The November air in the Scottish Highlands had a crisp breeze that shocked one's lungs as they took a breath in.</p><p>Viola wasn't too happy with the cold, winter was not one of her favorite seasons and the dark, cloudy skies usually made her feel slightly melancholy with the lack of sunlight.</p><p>Draco, on the other hand, enjoyed winter. His happiest memories were during winter, more towards Christmas time, specifically with his mother at when he was younger. There were times in his childhood where Lucius Malfoy would be stuck working at the Ministry, leaving Draco and his mother to be able to walk in the snow around the manor. They would walk until it was too cold and occasionally make little snow-witches and snow-wizards, and once they went inside there was always a fire and something warm to drink.</p><p>It was the happiest he used to be during winter and each time he saw snow or felt the cold air, it was all he could remember. Snow was falling lightly on the Wednesday night, but the Slytherin common room being under the Black Lake prevented Draco from being able to see it.</p><p>He had no clue about the snow in which he greatly enjoyed until Viola entered the potions classroom, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them.</p><p>"You're late," Draco muttered without looking up to her.</p><p>"By maybe two minutes," she muttered.</p><p>Viola walked further into the classroom where Draco already had the cauldron set up, "Why were you here so early? It's freezing in here."</p><p>"It's not that bad," Draco shrugged to her.</p><p>"It's freezing outside. It's snowing," Viola said while grabbing a few ingredients for the Liquid Luck. Draco nodded his head, he hadn't known about the weather and he attempted not to give a smile about it.</p><p>       "It's snowing?" He asked. Viola nodded her head. "Do you like the snow?"</p><p>       "Not really. It's harsh and it hurts my lungs. The walk down here was freezing, all the fires are out in the corridor for the night," she answered.</p><p>       Draco had plenty of responses to give to her, but he knew it would just be insight into his mind for her. Instead, he decided to change the subject.</p><p>"What did you do last night?" Draco asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked him. She began helping to place ingredients into the potion.</p><p>"I may have seen you and your friends leaving a corridor," Draco said. "You do know groups have been disbanded, right?" he asked her.</p><p>Viola pursed her lips together, breathing in as she attempted to find the correct words to say. She wondered how Draco had seen the group leaving the Room of Requirement and why he was bringing it up to her rather than going directly to Professor Umbridge. She knew she had to be careful with what she said next.</p><p>       "Groups were disbanded, but walking around with friends wasn't," she answered him.</p><p>       "I don't think you were just . . . walking," Draco snickered as he grabbed the ladle to stir their potion. He looked up from their brew to see her face becoming stiff.</p><p>       "What do you think we were doing?" Viola asked as she grabbed Occamy Eggshell to add into the cauldron.</p><p>       Draco took it from her to grind the ingredient up and took a breath in before speaking, "I think you and your freaky friends are up to something."</p><p>       Viola rolled her eyes, "And what on Earth would we be up to?"</p><p>Draco added in the ingredient to the cauldron and thought about what to say. He knew he had to be careful. He listened to Viola let out a giggle.</p><p>"Actually, don't even answer that. I'm sure you have plenty of theories," she told him.</p><p>Draco stopped stirring the potion and looked at her, prompting Viola to look up at him. He knew in that moment she felt he didn't have any form of control over her.</p><p>"You're quite snippy tonight," he said. "Do you need to be put in your place again?"</p><p>Viola shifted in her spot as Draco's hand pushed her hair away from her neck and he dipped his head, his breath was hot against her skin causing her to shift more, "I would be glad to show you where you stand."</p><p>He placed an open mouthed kissed against her neck and noticed how she shifted again, and she began moving her body away from his.</p><p>"I don't need you to show me my place. You're not better than me," Viola spoke, keeping her tone from faltering into weakness. Draco chuckled at her words while he moved closer to her, trapping her between him and the table.</p><p>"But I am better than you," he told her as he lifted his hand to brush a finger against her cheek. She tilted her head away from his finger, but his hand grabbed her jaw and made her look at him. His touch wasn't rough, but harsh enough and he let go as she began to speak.</p><p>"You're nothing more than jealous, Draco. It's obvious," she said. "I feel sorry for you, sorry that you can't be kind for one bloody second and feel the need to always push people away. Sorry that you let your jealousy get the best of you and forces you to mask it with the burning desire to do nothing but fuck me," she continued. Before she could say another word, Draco's hand met her throat, his fingers squeezed the sides lightly and his eyes were filled with nothing but the darkness of anger.</p><p>       "Just because I enjoy fucking you into knowing your place in this world doesn't mean I'm jealous. Just because I like the way you scream for me, the way your eyes roll when I pleasure you, doesn't mean I don't despise every fiber of your fucking being," Draco spat the words harshly.</p><p>        "Why would anyone be jealous of you? Do you really think I would mask such an emotion by fucking you? I'll tell you one thing to clear this all up, the reason I fuck you is to show you who truly has the control here," Draco said.</p><p>       Viola craned her head to try and get his hand away from her neck, pushing his arm did nothing as he resisted her shoved.</p><p>       "Let go of me, now," she insisted. Draco's breathing was heavy against her skin as he stared at her.</p><p>       "I enjoy the tough act you put up, but here's another ugly truth. You're just a stupid little girl who can't see past the fact that you're nothing more than a filthy, half-blooded slut. You can't even put up a bloody fight," Draco chuckled as he snapped his hand away from her.</p><p>       "You're pathetic," Viola said shortly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him with a spell or cry, or both.</p><p>       "I think we both know who the pathetic one really is, Viola," Draco said.</p><p>       "I know exactly who is more pathetic," she said. "And I'm so sorry that you're too blinded to see it's you. We both know deep down you're nothing more than a scared little boy who's so threatened by a half-blood's presence. That's why you feel the constant need to fuck me, to show me you have dominance. You're threatened by me," Viola spat the words at him as she grabbed her bag off the table. She opened the door with a slam, leaving before Draco had the chance to respond to her.</p><p>The potion they were brewing had gone to waste, overheating and bubbling wildly until Draco snapped off the burner it sat on, dumping it out harshly while anger flooded through him. He knew what had to come next, which only angered him more: the apology.</p><p>Viola got back to the common room that was extremely quiet. No one sat around the fire or in the chairs. The students of Gryffindor tower had gone to bed, but the girls who resided in her dormitory were still awake.</p><p>Hermione laid in bed reading a book, Ginny was flipping through The Daily Prophet and scoffing at the nonsense articles.</p><p>"Can you believe Rita Skeeter? That wench is back at it again with more lies!" Ginny shouted. Viola shut the door as Ginny aggressively flipped through the pages of the newspaper.</p><p>"What's she writing about this time?" Viola asked. Ginny turned the paper around so Viola could see the article's title.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore: The One Behind Harry Potter's Lies," Viola read out loud. "Let me see that," she said taking the paper.</p><p>"It's maddening, Skeeter is just spreading lies like the rest of the Ministry," Ginny folded her arms. Hermione stopped reading to listen to the article.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seeks to accomplish his goal of becoming Minister of Magic by enforcing harmful lies using the Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter. One can conclude that the headmaster is behind creating the monster that is the Boy Who Lies. From claims such as the Dark Lord surviving within a Hogwarts professor in 1991 to opening the Chamber of Secrets in 1992, and the latest scandal that occurred earlier this year: the Dark Lord's return during the Triwizard Tournament. One can only assume what lies will be spewed next from the mouth of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, but one thing is for certain, You-Know-Who has not returned," Viola stopped reading.</p><p>"They're still trying to deny it?" Hermione asked. "How much longer is Fudge going to act like Voldemort isn't back?"</p><p>"Why is Fudge so convinced that Dumbledore is after his job?" Ginny responded.</p><p>"We can't let Harry see this, not another article," Viola said. "It's bad enough that we nearly started the year without him and on our first night he fought with Seamus. Not to mention Umbridge as well, he doesn't need more of this trollshit," she continued.</p><p>Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "It would just make him more angry, not to mention the constant nightmares."</p><p>"What nightmares?" Ginny asked. Viola was just as confused, she hadn't heard much of anymore nightmares Harry had been having.</p><p>"How bad are they?" Viola asked.</p><p>"He doesn't want it to be a huge concern, that's why he hasn't said anything," Hermione told them.</p><p>"Hermione, how bad are they?" Ginny repeated the question.</p><p>Hermione looked at them hesitantly, a sigh coming from her and she began to speak, "He describes them . . . he says it's like he can see inside You-Know-Who's mind."</p><p>Viola sighed as she nodded her head. She wasn't surprised Harry was attempting to put off telling more of his friends about the nightmares. She planned to ask him about it in the morning at breakfast.</p><p>       "We'll never escape this," Ginny sighed before turning out the lights.</p><p>"No, we won't," Hermione answered as the three girls sighed deeply, no longer saying anything else to each other.</p><p>By morning, almost everyone in the common room had read The Daily Prophet article about Harry and Dumbledore, which made it even harder to conceal the paper from Harry. Nearly all the houses had seen the article, causing everyone to continuously stare at the Gryffindors.</p><p>"Hey Harry, can we talk?" Viola asked quietly. Harry looked up at her and around at others, then nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," he said. Harry scooted closer to Viola to avoid others from overheating the impending conversation between the two.</p><p>"Hermione told me the nightmares have gotten worse," Viola jumped right in. Harry sighed deeply, not looking quite happy that Viola was talking to him about this.</p><p>"Of course she did," Harry said. Viola took a bite of her toast, watching Harry's mood to make sure she wouldn't cross a line.</p><p>"Harry, she said it's as if you're seeing into his mind," Viola said. "That can't be safe."</p><p>"Oh, no kidding, I had no clue it couldn't be safe," Harry spoke sarcastically. He watched how Viola rolled her eyes at him and drew a breath in before speaking, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."</p><p>       "It's okay, but you need to tell your friends that this is happening still. We can help you," Viola said. Harry shook his head immediately at her statement.</p><p>       "How could you help, Vi? What are you going to do? Tell Voldemort to stop getting in my head?" Harry asked her. Viola wasn't entirely sure what to say. On a normal day, she'd recommend telling Professor Dumbledore, but she knew Harry would respond by saying Dumbledore was avoiding him.</p><p>       "I think you should write to Sirius," she said.</p><p>       "He can't do anything either," Harry answered. She sighed at his denial and resistance for help.</p><p>       "If you don't write to him, I will," Viola told him. "Sirius would at least want to hear about your dreams. We don't have to join in for the meeting, you could have it alone if it makes you feel better, but please, tell someone," she begged him.</p><p>       Harry stared down at his food for a moment before nodding his head and reaching into his bag for parchment and a quill, "Alright, you're right. I'll write to him."</p><p>Viola had been too busy attempting to get words from Harry that she hadn't realized Professor Umbridge along with a few Slytherin students were not in the Great Hall for breakfast. Across the school in an incredibly pink office, a few Slytherins found themselves answering the professor's questions.</p><p>"Have you found anything else?" asked Umbridge.</p><p>Draco drew a breath in as his friends looked to him to respond, "Slightly. We think we know where they're meeting."</p><p>"And where exactly is that?" Umbridge asked.</p><p>"The left corridor on the seventh floor," he answered.</p><p>"But, we have no idea what's there. There aren't any rooms," Theo spoke up. Umbridge nodded her head slowly as she gazed upon the students in front of her. She seemed to be thinking about any possible place within the school, and then it seemed to hit her.</p><p>        "Have any of you heard of the Come and Go Room?" Umbridge asked them all. All the Slytherins shook their heads to her, not knowing what it was.</p><p>       "I don't believe we have, professor," said Pansy. The others shook their heads as they looked to each other, none of them recognizing the name such as "the Come and Go Room".</p><p>"It could also be called the Room of Requirement," Umbridge said as she stood from her desk. "It's a very particular room. It holds whatever the person requires," she said.</p><p>"That makes it so much easier to catch them," said Blaise as he rolled his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's words with a scoff escaping his lips.</p><p>"We know where they're going and we know a few of the people in the group. We just have to get one of them to open up about it and soon enough, Kingsley will be singing like a bloody canary," Draco said. He tried to remain confident that he would be able to get information from the girl.</p><p>"I would like for you to all compose a list of the individuals in the group along with the days and times they meet," Umbridge required.</p><p>"They meet Tuesdays," Draco answered immediately. "Kingsley has mentioned before that she has plans to study on Tuesday evenings."</p><p>He made sure the word study was emphasized as an exaggeration. Umbridge looked pleased with this knowledge as she nodded her head.</p><p>"A list please," she said, "we can begin questioning when we have it."</p><p>Pansy and Goyle both laughed at the thought of interrogating students on information and Draco knew that they were most likely hoping for some form of ruthless method. He wondered what it would be, Veritaserum, spells, babbling potions . . . there was the endless possibility in his mind.</p><p>The thoughts took up a multitude of space within his mind as they left the office. He let them take over as Pansy and Blaise asked the continuous questions of what to do next, blocking their words from taking form within his mind.</p><p>He knew what was to come next, it was only a matter of when it would come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Draco," the words briefly escaped Viola's mouth as his lips trailed down her stomach.</p><p>       His eyes stayed connected to hers as he dragged his tongue back up along her skin, raising his body to hover over hers. His eyes still piercing into hers until he lowered his head to connect their lips briefly.</p><p>       "Shh-shh-shh," he whispered, dipping his head to the crook of her neck to lightly suck on her sweet spot. A soft moan came from her lips and she felt Draco smirk against her skin.</p><p>       Viola impatiently shifted under his body, trying to gain an ounce of friction against her cunt from his thigh that rested between her legs. A whimper came from her throat as the impatience grew between her legs more and more as Draco left a trail of hickeys along her neck.</p><p>       "Mmm," she mumbled. "Please, Draco, this is teasing," she begged.</p><p>       Draco raised his head and hovered over hers again, another smirk plastered on his face while a hand reached down to her cunt, his thumb immediately circling her clit while his middle finger slid over her entrance. He placed another single kiss against her lips before speaking.</p><p>       "I love when you're dripping for me," he breathed against her open mouth as she moaned into his. "I love being able to taste the pleasure dripping from your tongue."</p><p>       He pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring every centimeter of it as his pushed his middle finger into her, his thumb still rubbing her clit. Draco's lips worked intensely against hers until he pulled them away, lowering himself down until his head was between her thighs.</p><p>       "I love feeling you clench around my fingers, especially when I'm dragging my tongue over you, making you more and more sensitive," Draco spoke teasing words as he placed peppery kisses on her inner thighs until his thumb was replaced by his tongue on her clit.</p><p>       Viola clenched her eyes shut as pleasure raged over her body, Draco's hand reached up and grabbed her own, locking it in place next to her hip.</p><p>       "I especially love how fucking good you taste," Draco said before sucking harshly against her clit.</p><p>       "Oh, god — f-fuck, Draco," she moaned.</p><p>       And then Viola jolted awake, sitting up harshly in bed and half expecting to see Draco Malfoy in front of her, but she was alone on her bed, and Hermione and Ginny were still both sleeping across from her.</p><p>       Lingering feelings of Draco's touch from her dream loomed over her body, making it impossible for her to go back to sleep. Her breath felt caught in her throat as remnants of the dream stayed solid within her mind. It was a torturous feeling, Viola's skin felt hot, as if she could feel where his lips dragged across and where he had placed peppery kisses on her thighs.</p><p>       With a sharp inhale, she leaned back in her bed agains the pillows, her eyes fixating on the ceiling above her and she tried to focus her thoughts on anything other than her dream.</p><p>       The cat lying next to her stayed asleep through her jolt awake, through her heavy breathing and consistent tossing in the bed as she waited for the two girls in the dorm to finally wake. By the time they were up, the lingering feeling was only partially faded from her mind.</p><p>       "How long have you been awake?" asked Hermione. She watched Viola stoke the ginger fur of the cat on her bed as she began getting out of bed.</p><p>       "Not too long," Viola answered quickly as she sat up again, swinging her legs off the side of the bed to begin getting ready.</p><p>Ginny groaned from the sound of conversation so early in the morning, but quickly joined in, "Are we still going to Hogsmeade this weekend? It'll probably be one of the last trips before holiday."</p><p>"Yes! Of course we're all going," Hermione said. She turned to Viola quickly and Viola knew exactly the question Hermione was about to ask, "Are you sure you can't come to the burrow for the holiday?"</p><p>"Mum already said she would love to have you there," Ginny included. Viola sighed, shaking her head while she pulled her uniform on.</p><p>       "I already signed up to be the prefect over the holiday," she told them. "I'll be fine here by myself, I know you'll write to me anyway, Hermione."</p><p>       Hermione gave a smile and nodded her head as she grabbed her bag, "I can't guarantee Ron or Harry will, they never do, but Ginny and I are good at always writing back."</p><p>       "I know you two are," said Viola. "Come on, we've got to go to potions," she signed as she opened the dormitory door.</p><p>       The thought of going to potions class made a knot form in Viola's stomach. She hoped that it would disappear, but knew the second she saw Draco's face, it would only increase more. Hermione could see the silence washing over her friend as they walked down the corridor towards the dungeons. </p><p>       "Alright there, Vi?" asked Hermione. Viola turned her head slightly towards Hermione and then nodded quickly.</p><p>       "Perfectly fine," she nodded with a slight smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Viola and she could tell that Hermione knew she wasn't being honest. "Fine, but if I tell you, you can't say a word to Harry or Ron," Viola gave in. </p><p>       "Did you have a dream or something? What could've happened so early in the morning to have you this quiet?" Hermione gave a laugh as she leaned against the wall outside Snape's potion classroom. There was still a few minutes before class and students walked in going by them, Draco Malfoy walking in while having a conversation with Pansy, except he seemed very unenthused by it. His eyes wandered the halls and met Viola's, keeping contact with her until he entered the room.</p><p>       "Yeah, I had a dream," Viola sighed as she pressed her back against the wall. Hermione looked at her with suspicion in her eyes. "The dream may have involved Draco Malfoy." </p><p>       "You're joking," Hermione said slowly, the smile fading from her face. "What exactly occurred in this dream?" her voice got lower as she asked the question. </p><p>       At this point, Viola wished she hadn't said a word about the dream, she wondered how Hermione would react if she told her the truth. She couldn't exactly just say that she dreamt of the Slytherin boy going down on her, it could make questions arise as to why she would even dream such a thing. Viola knew that Hermione would quite possibly enlist in the help of a Divinations textbook for answers on dreams and find out she'd been sneaking around. </p><p>       Viola swallowed hard and sighed lightly, shaking her head and chose to lie instead. </p><p>       "I barely remember it. I just remember he was in it and I felt very ... flustered," she lied about the first part, she remembered it vividly. All the feelings were still there. The second part, however, was not much of a lie as she did feel very flustered from the dream. </p><p>       Hermione seemed satisfied enough with the answer and nodded her head, but it turned to a shake quickly, "That's horrible that he was in your dream, but it's even worse you've got to be partners with him in class."</p><p>       "Don't remind me, I already hate it enough," Viola groaned as she stood up straight from the wall behind her and began walking into the potions classroom. She parted ways with Hermione and went to her seat beside Draco. She kept her head low and avoided meeting his eyes as she put her bag down. </p><p>       Her heart felt as if it were going to explode from her chest, "Stop beating so hard," Viola thought to herself. There was no point to saying the words in her head, she knew it wouldn't help. She felt the knot in her stomach pull tighter as Draco moved, reaching his hands forward to grab the ingredients needed for the potion. He sighed deeply as he saw she stood like a statue.</p><p>       "Am I going to have to do this entire potion myself?" he asked. Viola couldn't find it within herself to answer aloud and only shook her head no, quickly moving her hand forward to grab an ingredient. </p><p>       She only wanted to get through class, she had to last the hour and then she'd be free from Draco's presence. Unfortunately, the hour dragged on as if one were freezing time. It stood still, the clock moved, but time itself played with her and slowed itself, torturing her more to be in the presence of Draco.</p><p>       "Stop," Draco put his hand on Viola's hand before she could put an ingredient in. "If you would actually speak to me, you'd know that I already put that in," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>       "Sorry," she murmured so quietly, she wondered if he even heard it.</p><p>       "Why are you so bloody quiet today?" asked Draco. Viola debated on answering, but decided it best if she said something so he wouldn't continue to ask.</p><p>       "I didn't sleep well," she said. "Strange dream," her words were quick.</p><p>       "What was the dream about?" Draco asked. Viola pursed her lips together and shook her head. She knew she should have known that Draco wouldn't be satisfied until he knew all the answers, she would have been better off not saying a word. He noticed her silence and gave a smirk. "What, did you dream about me or something?" he snickered.</p><p>       The silence from Viola clarified his question, it seemed as if even her breathing had stopped. Draco waited for the answer, but when it didn't come, he looked to her with raised eyebrows. Another smirk came across his face as he slowly stirred the potion. </p><p>       "So, what was I doing in this dream?" he asked her. </p><p>       "Can you stop? I don't really want to discuss it with you," Viola spoke her words quietly. </p><p>       "Let me guess," he didn't listen to her, instead he tilted his head as he stared at her, leaning down until his elbow was propped on the table and he acted as if he were thinking. "Was I ... doing things to you?" </p><p>       Viola swallowed hard and attempted not to focus on the growing grin among his face. She didn't want to hear how it boosted his ego that he'd now infected her dreams. </p><p>       "Oh, the silence just confirms it. Tell me, what exactly was I doing? Touching you? Fucking you? Tasting you?" Draco asked. </p><p>       Viola shuttered from the options he gave and stepped back. Her eyes now looked at his and could see the devilish look behind them. He knew what he was doing to her and he enjoyed it, and worst of all, she knew it. There was nothing she could do to stop it either, the only possibly thing for her to do was grab her bag and leave. </p><p>       And that's what she did. </p><p>       Without a word, Viola grabbed the bag on the seat behind where she was standing and quietly walked out of the classroom. She thought she heard Draco mutter, "fuck," but wasn't going to stay back to find out. Unfortunately for her, he intended on following. </p><p>       The two walked down the corridor, Draco wasn't far behind her and gained with each long stride he took, but Viola carried herself quickly in attempts to remove herself from his presence. She was never going to get that lucky with him. He was taller than her, his steps were larger and it didn't take much effort for him to catch up to her and grab her wrist, pulling her back and into a back corridor. </p><p>       "Would you let me go and stop following me?" Viola snapped at Draco. Her words bounced off the walls in the corridor as she snatched her hand away from his grasp. "It's bad enough you feel the need to make my place known, and that you're infiltrating my dreams, but I really don't need you berating me about the contents of those dreams," she spoke firmly to him, trying to maintain in control of her emotions and to not let him take control as he always did. </p><p>       "Fucking hell, not this again," Draco rolled his eyes. "More about bloody control who's putting who in their place," he let out a chuckle with the words, annoyed over the continuation of the fight. </p><p>       "If you're so tired of the same conversation then maybe you'd consider staying away from me," suggested Viola. "Or maybe you're still too bloody threatened by me to just walk away."</p><p>       "Save your fucking breath, Kingsley. Get it through your thick fucking skull that I'm not and will never be threatened by someone like you," Draco chuckled again. </p><p>       "Then keep away from me," Viola spoke flatly.</p><p>       "And what if I don't want to?" asked Draco.</p><p>       "I don't give a damn what you want! I don't want to hear your voice and I don't want to see you, and that included in my dreams," Viola yelled loudly. "Just because I asked for you once does not mean you've gotten control over me. As I said before, you're so fucking obsessed because you're threatened and the longer you keep this up, the more threatened you'll get," she spoke as harsh as her voice would allow before pushing by him quickly. </p><p>       Draco breathed out slowly, but it wasn't anger that filled him. It was disappointment. He had once again managed to push her further away when he needed to be bringing her closer. He left the corridor and walked toward the Slytherin common room. It was empty as all the students were moving about to their next classes or to the Great Hall for a quick meal. Draco and Viola both had something in common that day: both avoided any interaction with each other as much as possible, except Draco did it by avoiding all other classes.</p><p>14 November 1995</p><p>Diary, </p><p>       I've come to the conclusion that being overly stubborn is most definitely not going to get me anywhere good when it comes to Viola Kingsley. I've got to find a way to put it aside, to swallow all pride and do what's hardest and bloody apologize to her. </p><p>       The timing has to be precise, but above all she has to believe it. She has to think I mean it and part of me doesn't know if I can go through with it, but I have to. </p><p>       In turn, I still have a hard time believing such a plan could work. She doesn't trust me now, so what could ever make her trust me now? </p><p>       It's the worst feeling knowing I will truthfully and undoubtedly gain her undivided and real trust. I will have to put forth the effort, the time, the patience ... the bloody patience that runs so deeply thin with her. This cannot be faked. This cannot be deceived. She has to fully trust me and I ... I have to place some of that trust within her as well.</p><p>       I may have to even open up to her. To share things with her. There are lengths to this that I don't believe I'm willing to cross, but I have to now as the hole I've dug as this grave is far too deep, and the only way out now is by submitting myself to her in every possible way that I never wanted to submit myself to anyone before.</p><p>       She will not only be the only one harmed, but every fraction of my mind could very well end up in the palm of her hands near the end. She controls everything.</p><p>D.L.M.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>